The semblance of peace
by Teyla-shan
Summary: Trad. Slash. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est finalement tombé, du moins c'est ce que croit la communauté magique. Un semblant de paix. Malheureusement, Harry en sait davantage...
1. Le réveil

Une trad commencée il y a longtemps sur HPf et qu'il me reste à terminer. Son originalité m'avait particulièrement plue, et j'espère que ce sera également le cas pour vous!

Bonne lecture à tous, votre avis est toujours le bienvenu ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>""<span>The semblance of peace<span>""**

**""**

**"  
><strong>

Pairing : HP/LV, HP/LV/Snape

Rating : Déconseillé aux moins de 16...mais il pourrait changer.

Warning : Slash/lemon à venir, character death

Summary : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est finalement tombé, du moins c'est ce que croit la communauté magique. Malheureusement, Harry en sait davantage...

Auteur : Maeglinyedi

Traductrice : me !

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>

**"**

**"  
><strong>

**1. Le réveil**

"Harry, tu nous entends ?"

La voix semblait être celle d'Hermione, du moins si elle était en train de parler à travers un tube de métal à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Attendez... quelle chambre ?

"Harry ?"

Il y avait de la lumière maintenant, filtrant ses paupières légèrement entrouvertes. Harry n'était pas sûr de l'endroit où il se trouvait ni dans quelle situation. Il savait juste qu'avant, c'était les ténèbres totales et que maintenant il voyait la lumière. Peut être était-ce une amélioration.

"Regardez, ses yeux !" Toujours l'étrange voix d'Hermione, se dit-il. Sauf que cette fois, plusieurs voix se mirent à raisonner autour de lui, parlant toutes à propos de ses yeux pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

Il pouvait sentir une main posée sur la sienne. La main se referma doucement et il la pressa aussi fort que possible. Il était encore faible mais ce fut assez pour provoquer un petit cri chez celui ou celle qui le tenait. C'était la voix de Ginny.

"Oh mon dieu, Harry ! Oui, reviens ! Ouvre les yeux !"

Les mots d'Hermione furent assez pour permettre à son corps d'obéir. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et l'espace d'un instant, Harry ne pu rien voir. Tout était si lumineux, si blanc. Puis des formes floues apparurent, il sentit un poids s'appuyer sur lui et des cheveux volumineux lui chatouiller le visage. Hermione fut remplacée par Ginny, dont le parfum fleuri vint envahir ses narines. Elle plaça un léger baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il semblait étrangement sec.

"Harry, tu nous entends maintenant ?" C'était Ron. Le brun essaya de tourner sa tête et vit le visage de son meilleur ami debout à côté de son lit.

...son lit ?

"Tu es à Sainte-Mangouste," ajouta Hermione. Elle continuait à caresser délicatement son bras de peur de le perdre encore si jamais elle s'arrêtait.

Mais elle ne l'avait pas perdu ? N'est-ce pas ?

"Que-" ses cordes vocales ne pouvaient laisser échoir plus que ce faible son. Sa gorge, sa langue, ses lèvres, tout lui semblait inutile.

"Tiens, bois quelque chose." Ginny pressa un verre sur ses lèvres et Harry sentit l'eau se répandre dans sa gorge. C'était la meilleure chose qu'il n'avait jamais goûtée. Douce et claire. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de mécontentement lorsque le verre lui fut retiré. "Désolé, tu ne peux pas en avoir trop la première fois."

"Tu te souviens de la bataille de Pré-au-Lard ?" demanda Hermione. Harry acquiesça difficilement. "Tu as affronté Voldemort. Tu l'as vaincu, Harry. Mais il t'a frappé d'un sort que nous ne sommes pas sûrs de connaître et les guérisseurs ne peuvent pas encore établir un diagnostic complet-"

"Ce qu'elle essaye de dire," coupa Ron, le brun pouvait deviner son sourire, "c'est que tu étais dans le coma pendant les quatre dernières semaines."

"Trois semaines et demies," précisa Ginny, en pressant encore sa main.

Il avait été dans le coma ? Il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Il se rappelait la bataille, le face à face avec Voldemort sur les collines près de Pré-au-Lard aux dernières lueurs du crépuscule. Il se souvenait avoir jeté le sort mortel. Puis, c'était le flou total concernant les événements qui suivirent.

Un coma apparemment.

"Monsieur Potter. Contente de vous revoir parmi les vivants." La nouvelle voix émanait d'une femme que Harry ne reconnaissait pas mais sa robe de sorcier verte lui indiqua son statut de guérisseur. "Si vous voulez nous laisser quelques instants, s'il vous plait," dit-elle à ses amis, "je vais vérifier son état et voir s'il ne craint plus rien."

Ils quittèrent la pièce et Harry se rallongea silencieusement pendant que la femme lançait sort après sort.

Il avait été dans le coma. Mais Voldemort n'était plus. Et c'était bien plus important que quelques semaines de sommeil.

Pendant ce temps, la guérisseuse avait fini et inscrivait la liste de potions qui lui seraient nécessaire de prendre. Harry sourit.

"-"

"-"

"Et Neville a été hospitalisé pendant quelques jours, mais les guérisseurs l'ont complétement soigné," annonça Hermione. "Je suis sûre qu'il viendra bientôt te rendre visite !"

Harry acquiesça. Il était heureux d'apprendre que la plupart de ses amis s'en étaient sortis. Malheureusement, seul Fol'œil en tant que membre de l'Ordre et quelques autres innocents avaient été tués. Et aussi de nombreux mangemorts, pensa t-il, loin d'être désolé pour eux.

Après une bonne nuit de réel sommeil, il pouvait maintenant se rasseoir. Il retrouvait progressivement l'usage de ses membres. La coordination entre ses gestes s'améliorait rapidement et il pouvait aisément boire un verre sans renverser une goutte de son contenu.

"Et à propos de Snape ?" s'enquit-il un jour. Il aurait voulu se charger personnellement de son cas cette fameuse nuit à Pré-au-Lard, mais il ne l'avait pas trouvé. De plus, Voldemort avait été la priorité.

Hermione toussota. "Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores encore Harry," fit-elle avec un ton d'excuse. Le brun était sûr qu'il n'allait apprécier les mots qui allaient suivre. "Il y a eu un procès, et Snape possédaient les preuves que Dumbledore lui avait fourni. Sa pensive de souvenirs et son testament."

"Que lui est-il arrivé ?" demanda t-il, de plus en plus impatient. "Dis-moi qu'il a fini enfermé à Azkaban pour le restant de ses misérables jours !"

"Il a été acquitté de toutes charges." Son amie fixait ses mains avec anxiété, alors que Harry se retournait vers Ron et Ginny, les implorant silencieusement du regard pour qu'ils confirment la plaisanterie.

Elle devait plaisanter.

"Il a agit sous ordre de Dumbledore," expliqua Ginny d'un ton beaucoup moins désolé, sans toutefois oser croiser son regard. "Il était sous l'emprise d'un serment inviolable et n'avait pas le choix."

"Vous vous foutez de moi ? s'écria t-il. "J'étais là ! Il a tué Dumbledore !"

"Il l'a fait," ajouta Ron avec un hochement de tête, "mais Dumbledore était déjà mourant. Le maléfice qui a desséché et noirci sa main était en train de le tuer à petit feu. Il n'aurait pas survécu jusqu'à la fin de l'été."

Harry ferma les yeux. Il se sentait si faible tout à coup, sa tête s'était mise à tourner, comme s'il venait de passer des semaines sous un soleil de plomb au lieu d'avoir été dans le coma.

"Snape était du côté de Dumbledore depuis le début ?" Sa voix n'était plus que murmure. Elle était froide. Si froide qu'un frisson lui glaça l'échine.

"Oui. D'où crois-tu que venaient toutes les informations de Shacklebolt sur les horcruxes ? De Snape." Hermione frottait maintenant son propre bras, l'air très mal à l'aise. "Apparemment Shacklebolt était le seul à connaître ou à avoir découvert vers qui la loyauté de Snape se tournait vraiment. Sans lui, nous n'aurions sans doute pas réussi à trouver les deux derniers horcruxes."

"Je sais ça !" cracha Harry d'un ton sec, surpris par la force de sa propre voix. "Et merde..."

"Personne n'est content tu sais," fit Ron en haussant les épaules. "Mais ils n'ont pas pu le condamner pour quelque chose qu'il a été forcé de faire. Quelque chose que Dumbledore lui-même souhaitait."

"Ouais," répondit Harry toujours non convaincu. Il était en train d'imaginer Snape à ses pieds sous l'emprise du Cruciatus, se tordant de douleur dans une marre de son propre sang. Il s'affaissa contre les coussins.

"Nous devrions peut être y aller," finit par dire Hermione. "Tu as besoin de repos, nous reviendrons demain."

"Okay," soupira t-il. Il commençait à se sentir fatigué. Son corps n'était pas encore habitué à rester éveillé toute une journée. Hermione et Ginny l'embrassèrent et Ron lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule. La pièce fut à nouveau silencieuse et le brun laissé seul à ses pensées.

"Cet enfoiré de Snape," ragea t-il. Ses yeux se refermèrent tandis qu'il essayait de s'installer aussi confortablement que possible sous les couvertures de l'hôpital.

"_Ce sale traître."_

"Oui, ce bâtard de traître."

"_Il mérite de mourir pour ce qu'il nous a fait."_

"Ouais," fit-il en l'imaginant encore se traînant à ses pieds, tremblant et couvert de sang.

"_Nous devons tuer ce traître."_

"Ouai- quoi ?" Harry rouvrit brusquement ses yeux et scruta longuement la pièce. Elle était vide.

Y avait-il eu une voix juste à l'instant ? Il était sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose... Peut être que son esprit lui jouait des tours. Il était exténué.

Dormir l'aiderait sûrement, il en était certain.

Il referma ses yeux. Oui, il souhaitait la mort de Snape. Mais il n'allait pas aller assassiner son professeur s'il avait été acquitté. Il deviendrait un criminel et n'avait aucune envie de croupir dans une cellule d'Azkaban pour le restant de ses jours.

De plus Voldemort n'était plus. C'était le plus important, songea Harry. Il était mort et pour de bon cette fois ci.

Et juste avant d'être emporté par le sommeil, un rire somptueux alla s'échouer au fond de son esprit...

...

TBC...


	2. It's not a difficult riddle, Harry

Voilà la suite! J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de votre attente ;-)

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements!** Bonne lecture.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>""<span>The semblance of peace<span>""**

**""**

****"**  
><strong>

Pairing : HP/LV, HP/LV/Snape

Rating : Déconseillé aux moins de 16...mais il pourrait changer.

Warning : Slash/lemon à venir, character death

Summary : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est finalement tombé, du moins c'est ce que croit la communauté magique. Malheureusement, Harry en sait davantage...

Auteur : Maeglinyedi

Traductrice : me !

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>

**"**

**"  
><strong>

**2. "It's not a difficult riddle, Harry"**

Une semaine après être sorti de son coma, Harry se retrouvait devant la cheminée du Terrier. Madame Weasley vint le presser si fort contre elle qu'il crut bien en mourir étouffé, et son mari lui tendit une poignée de main ferme.

"Nous avons préparez un énorme dîner pour fêter l'événement," lui confia t-elle en retournant à ses fourneaux.

"Et Minerva a envoyé un message," ajouta Monsieur Weasley, "vous pourrez retourner tous les trois à Poudlard ce 1er Septembre pour commencer votre septième année. L'école rouvre ses portes."

Hermione rayonnait. "Plus que deux semaines !"

Soupirant, Ron tira Harry par la manche de sa robe. "Viens, tu t'installes dans ma chambre. Tu peux y déposer tes affaires."

Ron transporta la valise du brun à l'étage et une fois arrivé dans la chambre, Harry déballa quelques vêtements, écoutant son ami déblatérer sur ce que les jumeaux avaient encore fait chez Bill il y a quelques jours.

C'était tellement bien de pouvoir s'intéresser aux choses futiles de la vie, après avoir passé une année à sillonner le monde à la recherche des morceaux d'âme de Voldemort. Il pouvait maintenant commencer à vivre sa vie et non celle que les autres avaient tracé pour lui. Ne plus avoir à craindre les menaces d'un mage noir ou répondre aux attentes de tous.

Vivre sa propre vie, enfin. Et Harry avait bien l'intention d'en profiter.

"Pourquoi tu souris ?" demanda bêtement Ron.

"Pour rien," répondit-il, son sourire rayonnant davantage, "pour tout."

**"-"**

**"-"**

"Viens me voir dans ma chambre lorsque Ron se sera endormi," murmura Ginny au creux de son oreille alors que tous se levaient de table.

Harry, qui était en train d'écouter le discours de Lupin, faillit bien s'étrangler avec son jus de citrouille. Ginny gloussa et il lança un _Scourgify _avant de la regarder, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Mme Weasley n'avait pas menti en disant que tout le monde serait présent au dîner. Lupin et Tonks étaient assis à ses côtés, Shacklebolt discutait à propos du ministère, Bill se disputait avec les jumeaux pour leur dernière farce, Fleur et Hermione échangeaient leur point de vue sur les ASPICs, et Molly s'occupait déjà de la vaisselle.

Seuls manquaient Charlie, toujours en Roumanie, et Percy qui devait encore se racheter auprès de sa famille.

Lorsque la table fut vide, Harry se leva également. Bill lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos, les jumeaux un sac rempli de leurs dernières trouvailles et Tonks vint doucement l'étreindre.

"Reste toi-même Harry," dit Lupin en lui serrant la main.

"J'espère pouvoir te compter parmi nous à la fin de l'année," poursuivit Shacklebolt.

"J'y réfléchirai."

"Allez il se fait tard, tout le monde au lit !" s'écria Molly Weasley en poussant Harry et ses amis vers les escaliers.

Le brun suivit Ron jusque sa chambre, se sentant à la fois anxieux et soulagé. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au roux pour tomber dans les limbes d'un sommeil profond, alors que Harry demeurait assis au bord de son lit, le cœur battant. Il attendit que le silence soit total puis se glissa à l'extérieur de la chambre et rejoignit Ginny.

"Harry..." Elle était assise au milieu de son lit avec une petite lampe de chevet en guise d'éclairage.

"Salut," répondit-il en refermant la porte et elle l'invita à la rejoindre d'un geste de main sur les couvertures. Ce qu'il fit, en laissant toutefois une légère distance entre eux. Comme il s'y attendait, Harry se sentait nerveux. Ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés seuls à seuls dans cette chambre par le passé.

Ginny portait une chemise de nuit en fine soie blanche, qu'elle s'empressa de faire disparaître, lui laissant le loisir d'admirer sa peau douce et pâle comme l'ivoire, même sous l'effet de la pénombre. Elle saisit les mains du brun, l'obligeant ainsi à se rapprocher d'elle et les plaça sur sa fine taille. Harry laissa échapper un soupir de contentement et ses mains glissèrent lentement sur le corps de la jeune fille, jusqu'à atteindre la courbe sensuelle de ses seins. Ginny gémit faiblement puis l'enlaça, l'entraînant de sorte qu'il soit complètement au dessus d'elle. Il l'embrassa langoureusement, plaça une main sur le ventre de la sorcière et caressa délicatement son nombril alors que son autre main allait trouver le tissu de ses sous vêtements.

"_Je n'aime pas les rousses."_

Rouvrant brusquement ses yeux, Harry fixa le visage de Ginny, dont les joues étaient rougissantes de désir. "Quoi ?"

"Je n'aime pas les rousses." Les yeux du brun s'agrandirent de stupeur lorsqu'il entendit sa propre voix prononcer des mots qu'il ne pensait même pas.

"Quoi ?" répéta t-elle les sourcils froncés.

"Rien." Harry se redressa, se détournant légèrement pour cacher son érection naissante.

"_De plus je préfère mon propre genre. Tes pathétiques tentatives sexuelles avec une femme ne m'intéressent guère, Harry."_

Il recula soudainement comme si Ginny venait de le rejeter, et tomba promptement du lit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as?" s'écria t-elle avec surprise. Elle se rassit et attrapa sa chemise de nuit.

"Rien." Le brun réfléchissait frénétiquement. Il entendait des voix. Il était en train de devenir fou.

"_Presque."_

Là ! Voilà ! Harry fixa sa petite amie en espérant qu'elle détenait peut être une réponse sensée à tout ça, mais Ginny lui lança un regard choqué et tenait sa chemise de nuit serrée contre elle.

"Je suis désolé," s'excusa t-il en se remettant debout. "Je pense...heu... le coma.. je ne suis pas encore tout à fait moi-même."

"Oh," murmura t-elle en baissant les yeux. Sa déception était palpable et cela suffit à le faire tressaillir.

"_Ne soit pas si mélodramatique Harry."_

Il était vraiment en train de perdre la tête. Il avait besoin de sortir d'ici.

"_Ah enfin, une intelligente décision."_

"Je suis désolé," dit encore Harry, puis il se précipita hors de la chambre de Ginny. Il descendit lentement les escaliers, réprimant l'envie de courir et passa la cuisine pour se retrouver dehors. Il courut dans la nuit noire, courut aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il commença à manquer de souffle et que le Terrier ne soit plus qu'une ombre distante parmi les autres.

Une mare s'étendait devant lui aussi sombre que le ciel lui-même. Alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu son souffle, Harry plongea son regard dans cette eau silencieuse.

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa tête. Quelqu'un.

"Qui êtes vous ?" s'écria t-il en face de l'eau. Sa voix semblait insignifiante dans l'immensité des ténèbres de la nuit. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe !"

"_Harry, tu me déçois. Tu as sûrement déjà du comprendre."_

La voix résonnait dans son esprit cette fois, et ne parlait pas par sa propre bouche. Elle était dans sa tête.

"Ce jeu du sort n'est pas extrêmement compliqué."***

Harry resta bouche bée, après qu'il est une fois de plus prononcé des mots qui n'étaient pas les siens. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? Ce n'était pas-

"Oh non," s'écria t-il en secouant la tête.

"_Voyons Harry."_

"Non, je vous ai tué !"

"_Tu as essayé."_

"Vos horcruxes, je les ai détruit. Tous !"

Un rire cristallin lui traversa l'esprit et le fit se tortiller. Puis un flash de douleur vint lui brûler le front, une douleur intense dont il se croyait débarrassé. Harry tomba à genoux, une main sur sa cicatrice.

"Vous ne pouvez pas être là !"

"_Vraiment ?"_

"Vous ne pouvez pas me posséder très longtemps. Dumbledore a dit que non !" La douleur s'estompa et Harry releva la tête, s'attendant à voir Voldemort debout devant lui. Mais il n'y avait que les ténèbres.

"_Ah oui, je peux voir tout ce que Dumbledore t'a dit à mon sujet. Mais tu n'es plus celui que tu étais il y a deux ans."_

"Hein ?" Le brun fronça des sourcils et se laissa tomber à terre. Il était trop engourdi pour se lever.

"_Tu es un assassin maintenant, Harry Potter. Un meurtrier."_

"Comment pourrai-je être un meurtrier si je ne vous ai finalement pas tué ?"

Un ricanement lui fit plisser les yeux. "_Un Avada sépare l'âme du corps, et c'est ceci qui constitue le meurtre. Aucune importance si mon âme est encore là, en toute sécurité à l'intérieur de toi."_

Harry en eut un haut le cœur et sentit son estomac se retourner. Il n'y eut guère de temps avant que son déjeuner vint décorer la pelouse.

"_Ton âme est divisée, ton esprit envahi par les ténèbres. Tu n'es plus aussi pur que tous le prétendent. Et parfait pour être mon hôte, le temps restant."_

Il devait en parler à quelqu'un ! Hermione, elle saurait quoi faire.

"_Ne sois pas stupide Harry. Qu'est-ce que les gens penseront lorsqu'ils sauront que tu fais corps avec Lord Voldemort ? Azkaban, ou même le Baiser pour aspirer nos deux âmes et s'assurer qu'elles aient bien été anéanties."_

C'était cela ! Il pouvait essayer de se noyer dans cette mare. Se tuer et Voldemort serait-

"_Harry réfléchis ! Tu te suicides et je trouve un nouvel hôte. Ta chère petite rouquine n'est-elle pas déjà habituée à mon âme ? Je crois que oui."_

"N'essayez même pas !" Harry trouva assez de force pour bondir sur ses pieds. "Vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous approcher de Ginny !"

"_Comme il est triste de te voir abandonner ta petite chérie juste pour me tenir à distance d'elle"_

Merde. Il n'avait pas encore considéré la situation sous cet angle. S'il s'approchait trop de Ginny, tel serait le cas pour Voldemort. Son estomac fit un autre bond mais il était vide cette fois.

"_Laisse moi te proposer un marché. Tu ne fais rien d'irréfléchi ou de stupide, et je reste à distance de ceux qui prétendent être tes chers amis."_

"Je ne conclus pas de marché avec vous !"

"_Pourquoi devrais-je donc m'abstenir d'une petite visite à ta rouquine ? Que feras-tu pour m'en empêcher ? Prévenir les aurors ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécierait de finir ses misérables __jours à Azkaban, vois-tu."_

Bordel. _Bordel !_ Harry donna un grand coup de pieds dans l'herbe, bien qu'il avait plutôt envie d'étrangler quelqu'un. Voldemort avait tout le loisir de posséder qui bon lui semblait, comme avec Quirell.

"Très bien, j'accepte ce marché," finit-il par dire. Il pourrait toujours en toucher mot à Hermione pour qu'elle trouve le moyen d'exorciser Voldemort.

"_On pense déjà à me trahir Harry ?"_

"Vous pouvez entendre toutes mes pensées ? Je me trompe ?" demanda t-il même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

_"Quel garçon intelligent__. J'ai accès à toutes tes pensées, tes souvenirs. Tu n'as pas idée de combien j'ai apprécié passer ces dernières semaines dans ton esprit, examinant chaque petit détail pendant que tu dormais profondément."_

Harry se prit la tête entre ses mains. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait réellement vaincu.

...

TBC...

* * *

><p>*** ndt : le texte anglais : "it's not exactly a difficult riddle" est bien plus explicite pour moi. Riddle se traduisant par énigme j'ai hésité avec cette traduction d'autant plus que j'ai l'habitude de conserver le nom anglais et de ne pas utiliser 'Jedusor'. Mais j'ai laissé tel quel en pensant que ce serait plus simple niveau compréhension.<p> 


	3. Un départ anticipé

Nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. J'avais pris un peu d'avance sur l'autre site alors la suite arrive plus vite que prévu.

Votre avis est toujours autant apprécié! Bonne lecture ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>""<span>The semblance of peace<span>""**

**""**

******"****  
><strong>

Pairing : HP/LV, HP/LV/Snape

Rating : Déconseillé aux moins de 16...mais il pourrait changer.

Warning : Slash/lemon à venir, character death

Summary : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est finalement tombé, du moins c'est ce que croit la communauté magique. Malheureusement, Harry en sait davantage…

Auteur : Maeglinyedi

Traductrice : me !

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>

**"**

**"**

**3. Un départ anticipé**

Sur le chemin de retour au terrier, Harry savait exactement quoi faire. Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Il savait exactement quoi ne pas faire.

Il ne pouvait se confier à personne. Il ne se doutait pas que Ron et Hermione le suivraient jusqu'au bout pour trouver une solution, mais il en était moins sûr pour les autres. Il ne pouvait imaginer que Lupin, Shacklebolt ou encore M. Weasley, soient si patient une fois qu'ils auraient découvert qu'il avait Voldemort dans la tête.

Et Ginny... il ne voulait pas lui rappeler l'horrible épreuve qu'elle avait subi durant sa seconde année. Il n'était pas sûr de comment elle réagirait lorsqu'elle aurait connaissance qu'il était possédé.

Peut être pouvait-il le dire à ses amis- non, Voldemort serait après eux.

Un gloussement satisfait résonna dans son esprit, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte et se glissait à l'intérieur de la sombre cuisine.

C'était aussi pourquoi il ne pouvait se permettre de rester au Terrier. Il ne voulait pas mettre ses amis en danger. Il avait conclu un accord avec Voldemort. Il devait faire face.

"_Tu es bien sûr de toi Harry, n'est-ce pas ?"_

"Tais toi," marmonna t-il. Il monta à l'étage sans faire de bruit et commença à remballer ses affaires. Il jeta un sort de rétrécissement sur sa valise et redescendit en silence. Un parchemin et une plume dans la main, il se mit à écrire :

_Désolé de partir comme cela, mais je suis un peu dépassé par les événements. J'ai besoin de temps pour me reposer et réfléchir sur certaines choses. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien. Envoyez moi des hiboux si vous le souhaitez ou si vous avez des questions._

_Harry._

Il laissa la note sur la table et utilisa la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au Square Grimmauld. Une fois les flammes vertes disparues, Harry resta debout dans les ténèbres de la cuisine, ne sachant quoi faire. Il réalisa alors qu'il portait toujours son pyjama et décida d'aller se coucher. Il réfléchirait à une solution demain.

Voldemort était resté étrangement silencieux et pendant un bref moment, Harry pensa que le charme du Fidelitas toujours actif dans l'ancienne demeure, l'avait peut être maintenu à l'extérieur.

"_Réfléchis encore."_

Ou peut être que non. A l'aide d'un rapide Lumos, le brun trouva son chemin à l'étage jusque sa chambre, celle qu'il avait utilisée tout au long de l'été dernier et lorsqu'il se servait du manoir pour cacher les horcruxes.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il alluma la petite lampe de son chevet d'un geste de baguette et posa sa valise au pied du lit. Il soupira et s'allongea sur les couvertures glacées, les yeux fixés au plafond, sa baguette toujours en main.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" demanda t-il.

"_A part dominer le monde ?"_

Malgré le trouble dans lequel il se trouvait, Harry ricana. Il se sentait à la fois nerveux, en colère au point de blesser quelqu'un et bien capable de rire de l'absurdité de l'entière situation.

"Oui, à part cette évidence."

"_Je pensais la réponse aussi évidente. Je veux retrouver mon corps."_

"Désolé, mais je crois bien que le dernier a brûlé il y a quelques semaines déjà," répondit-il. Puis il sourit et ajouta, "peut être que tu devrais surveiller ton corps plus attentivement. Tu ne fais que de le perdre."

"_Peut être devrais-tu surveiller ton langage plus attentivement lorsque tu t'adresses à moi. Je peux toujours te faire souffrir, Harry."_ Et pour démontrer ses dires, une douleur lancinante traversa la cicatrice du brun.

"Putain ! Arrête ça !" cria t-il en fermant les yeux, une main sur son front.

"_Parle moi avec respect et je laisserai volontiers ta cicatrice tranquille."_

"Le jour où je te traiterai avec respect, ce sera lorsque les poules auront des dents !" la douleur s'accentua et Harry enleva ses lunettes pour pouvoir se frotter les yeux, les dents serrées.

"Okay ! J'ai compris ! Dis moi juste ce que tu attends de moi. Mon sang ? Que j'aille au cimetière et recommence le rituel ?"

"_Pour le moment, la seule chose que j'exige de toi est d'être mon hôte."_

"Super," marmonna Harry. Il se tourna sur un côté et plaça sa baguette sur son chevet. "Et ça veux dire combien de temps, 'pour le moment'?"

"_Jusqu'à ce que je trouve un moyen de retrouver mon corps."_

"Et tu crois que je vais m'en tenir à ça ? Tu crois que je vais te laisser retrouver ton corps ?"

"_Certainement. Ton seul autre choix est de vivre avec moi pour le restant de tes jours."_

Harry frissonna. L'idée de traîner Voldemort dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il soit vieux ne l'enchantait guère. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus que son ennemi retrouve son corps. D'un côté, il aspirait à vivre sa propre vie sans avoir un mage noir pour le posséder. Et d'un autre côté, sa vie ne serait plus normale du tout, si Voldemort regagnait son corps...

"_Personne n'en ressortira gagnant Harry. Mieux vaut que tu l'acceptes."_

"C'est ça," soupira t-il. Il n'avait aucune attention de l'accepter. Il devait y avoir un autre moyen de se débarrasser de Voldemort sans-

"_Je me demande ce que ta chère petite amie fait en ce moment. Le cœur brisé et en train de se morfondre sur la façon dont tu l'as abandonné cette nuit. Peut être aimerait-elle un peu de compagnie?"_

"Arrête ça!" s'écria Harry en agrippant les cousins avec une telle force que ses doigts lui firent mal.

Réfléchir à un plan lui était impossible. Il ne pouvait en parler à personne. Il ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit sans que Voldemort en connaisse chaque détail.

"_Comme je l'ai dit, tu fais mieux de l'accepter."_

"Jamais," murmura t-il. Puis il éteignit la lumière, "maintenant tais-toi et laisse-moi dormir."

"_Bonne nuit Harry."_

"Bonne nuit Tom," répondit le brun, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Un flash de douleur traversa sa cicatrice, mais rien de bien violent comparé à celle ressentie un peu plus tôt. Peut être que le Lord éprouvait aussi de la fatigue.

"_Oui c'est le cas, alors maintenant cesse de penser pour que je puisse dormir."_

"Tu dors même dans cet état ?"

"_Manifestement."_

Harry attrapa les couvertures et les remonta jusque son menton, se blottissant davantage contre l'oreiller. Partager son esprit avec Voldemort était une notion étrange. Y penser pendant trop longtemps lui donnait l'envie d'aller prendre une douche froide. Mais il était trop fatigué pour bouger. Il se concentra du mieux qu'il pu sur son esprit, essayant de ressentir une présence étrangère à la sienne, comme si un parasite s'était introduit en lui. Il ne perçut rien, juste sa profonde respiration et ses propres pensées le tenant éveillé.

"Comment ça se fait que je ne ressens pas ta présence ?"

"_Nous en reparlerons demain. Maintenant dors."_

"Peut être que je deviens fou, et que je m'imagine avoir Voldemort à l'intérieur de moi."

Il eut l'impression qu'un souffle exaspéré avait franchi ses lèvres. Cela le fit sourire.

"-"

"-"

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry profita d'un magnifique moment de silence et de paix, alors que son esprit essayait de se remémorer les récents événements. Il avait vaincu Voldemort. Il était libre et pouvait finalement-

"_Bonjour Harry."_

Le brun enfouit brusquement sa tête dans l'oreiller et le mordit jusqu'à en déchirer le tissu.

"_Quel drame de si bon matin."_

Respirant profondément, il s'assit et contempla les rideaux qui couvraient la fenêtre. La lumière filtrait à travers. Avait-il vraiment dormi toute la nuit ? Etrange. Il s'était attendu à se tourner dans tous les sens pendant des heures, sachant Voldemort présent dans sa tête.

"_Et te laisser ruiner mon repos ? Sûrement pas."_

"Quoi ?" Harry posa ses pieds sur le plancher et passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Qu'est-ce que ton repos vient faire là dedans ? C'est toujours mon corps."

"_Mais tout à fait."_

Le brun fronça des sourcils. Le changement d'attitude soudain du mage noir était suspect, il était rarement aussi conciliant. "Attends. C'est toi qui m'as fait dormir toute la nuit ? Ça veut dire que... et le coma ? C'était toi aussi ?"

"_J'avais simplement besoin de temps pour mettre mes propres pensées au clair, Harry. Et réfléchir __sur le moyen de procéder avec toi."_

"Tu m'as gardé dans le coma pendant quatre putain de semaines parce que tu avais besoin de réfléchir ?" bondit-il hors de lui comme s'il voulait frapper Voldemort. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se mutiler pour autant et à la place, donna un grand coup de pied dans la chaise la plus proche.

"_Trois semaines et demies."_

Harry laissa échapper un cri étranglé et se rua dans la salle de bain. Il se débarrassa de son pyjama et entra dans la douche, tournant si brusquement le robinet d'eau chaude qu'il faillit se brûler la peau. Essayant de se détendre, il s'appuya contre le mur carrelé à l'aide de ses deux mains et baissa la tête, laissant l'eau ruisseler le long de son cou et sur son dos.

"Tu ne pouvais pas juste mourir et me laisser en paix."

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Le brun releva la tête, clignant des yeux au contact de l'eau qui glissait maintenant sur son front.

"Oh, et maintenant tu dis plus rien, misérable bâtard."

Une douleur méchante lui asséna l'esprit, mais Harry décida de l'ignorer. Il se saisit du shampoing et en versa assez pour toute une armée. Merlin, il avait besoin de sentir propre. L'idée d'avoir Voldemort à l'intérieur de lui, de son esprit, de sa chair et ses os, le dégoûtait.

"J'étais sensé en avoir fini avec tout ça," grogna t-il en reposant le flacon d'un geste brusque en faisant gicler la moitié de son contenu. "J'étais sensé passer de belles et longues vacances avant de pouvoir enfin prendre ma vie en main."

"_Personne ne t'empêche de profiter de tes vacances."_

"A part le maniaque dans ma tête !" Un autre flash de douleur s'en suivit et le brun serra les dents.

"_Va et profite de tes vacances, Harry. Je ne vais certainement pas te retenir."_

"Mais tu ne vas pas me laisser non plus !"

"_Pas tant que je n'ai mis les choses au clair."_

Soupirant, Harry rinça ses cheveux et passa au gel douche. Il s'en étala un peu partout, du torse jusqu'aux aisselles, descendit jusque son ventre et s'arrêta. C'était vraiment son jour. Il n'était pas question qu'il touche cette intime partie de lui, avec Voldemort comme voyeur.

"_Quelle pudeur. Bien que je ne sois pas pour le célibat. Mais vas-y, ne te gène pas pour moi."_

Harry se sentit malade à l'idée même d'expérimenter un orgasme au goût de Voldemort. Il ferma rapidement les robinets et sortit de la douche pour se sécher. Il refusa de regarder son sexe, ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant, sachant que l'autre le verrait aussi.

"Tu sais quoi ?" dit-il en se plaçant devant le miroir avec l'intention d'essayer de se coiffer, "je vais les avoir mes vacances. Et je ferai ce que j'avais prévu sans que tu ne m'arrêtes."

"_Je n'en rêverais même pas."_ Le ton mi moqueur, mi honnête employé par le mage noir le fit frissonner. Il finit de se brosser les dents et s'en alla à la recherche de vêtements pour couvrir sa nudité.

"_Puis-je suggérer une visite à l'un de nos vieux amis, histoire de bien débuter ces vacances ?"_

Harry plissa des yeux. "Qui ?"

"_Snape. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec lui."_

"Non !" fit-il en essayant tant bien que mal de lacer ses baskets, les mains soudainement tremblantes. "Non, non et non. Nous n'allons pas le voir pour que tu puisses assouvir tes envies de torture."

"_Ah mais notre traître ne mérite t-il pas quelques Cruciatus ?"_

"Pour que les aurors m'enferment à Azkaban juste parce que tu veux te venger ? Encore une fois, c'est non. Et tu ne m'y obligeras pas."

Le silence qui s'en suivit confirma ses dires. Voldemort ne pouvait l'obliger à faire quoique ce soit, du moins il l'espérait. Harry avait besoin de savoir quelle sorte de contrôle il exerçait sur lui. Et jusque là, il ne pouvait se permettre de revoir ses amis. L'idée de se voir forcé à blesser Hermione, Ron ou encore Ginny fit faire un bond à son estomac.

Le brun s'installa dans la cuisine. Voldemort pouvait contrôler ses pensées, son sommeil et parfois même, sa voix... mais pas son corps. Ce qui était au moins un début.

"_Tu n'étais pas contre."_

"Quoi ?" s'exclama t-il en se servant un bol de corn-flakes.

"_Tu n'étais pas contre le fait que Severus mériterait une petite séance de torture."_

"Je vais me passer de commentaires."

Le rire satisfait du Lord lui traversa l'esprit telle une caresse. "_Ah mais je peux voir d'ici combien tu meurs d'envie de faire souffrir ce cher Severus. Quelle plaisante distraction. Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver ça en toi, des rêves de torture sur de pauvres sorciers sans défense."_

"Snape est loin d'être un pauvre sorcier sans défense."

"_Il le sera une fois que j'aurai mis la main sur lui."_

"Je pense que tu parles de _mes_ mains ?" articula t-il entre deux bouchées de céréales.

"_Vraisemblablement."_

"Dans tes rêves."

"_Et les tiens Harry, des rêves de gloire et de ténèbres."_

Harry repoussa son bol de corn-flakes. Il avait soudainement perdu son appétit.

...

TBC...


	4. Vivre avec lui

Voilà la suite, un chapitre un peu long mais j'espère que ça ne vous arrêtera pas pour autant!

Merci à **Naifu-sasu, Mia-vit-ou-meurt, Krix27, Comet Nocta, atsune, darkmoonlady **et** fuhatsu** pour leurs reviews ;-)

Bonne lecture.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>""<span>The semblance of peace<span>""**

**""**

**"  
><strong>

Pairing : HP/LV, HP/LV/Snape

Rating : Déconseillé aux moins de 16...mais il pourrait changer.

Warning : Slash/lemon à venir, character death

Summary : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est finalement tombé, du moins c'est ce que croit la communauté magique. Malheureusement, Harry en sait davantage...

Auteur : Maeglinyedi

Traductrice : me !

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>

**"**

**"**

**4. Vivre avec lui**

"_Alors, où tes vacances nous conduisent-elles?"_

"Je ne suis pas encore sûr. On verra," répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules. Il vérifia son portefeuille et attrapa sa baguette avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. "Je veux juste faire des choses normales. Toutes les choses que je n'ai pas pu faire parce que tu étais après moi."

"_Et imagine, nous sommes maintenant sur le point de les faire ensemble."_

"Oui, j'imagine," dit-il d'un ton ironique, de toute façon bien déterminé à ne pas laisser Voldemort ruiner ses vacances. Harry prendrait du bon temps à se réjouir de banalités et si l'autre n'aimait pas, il pouvait toujours aller se faire voir ailleurs.

Le brun s'arrêta à la première boutique moldue faisant le coin pour acheter l'un des guides touristiques de Londres. Même s'il s'était plusieurs fois retrouvé à Londres et y vivait à présent, il ne connaissait pratiquement rien de la ville. Exception faite du voyage au zoo avec les Dursley lorsqu'il avait onze ans, mais il ne préférait pas y repenser.

"_Dis toujours."_

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Harry en feuilletant son magazine, toujours debout devant la boutique.

"_Cela m'évitera le trouble de devoir fouiller tes pensées."_

Soupirant, il referma son magazine et le souvenir des Dursley l'emmenant avec eux contre leur volonté lui revint en mémoire. Un sourire involontaire se dessina sur ses lèvres. "J'avais parlé à un serpent ce jour là," dit-il, "et je ne savais même pas que j'étais sorcier."

"_Et ils t'ont puni pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ta famille ?"_

"Donc tu as trouvé mon souvenir finalement."

"_Non, je sais simplement à quoi ressemblent les moldus."_

Harry décida de ne faire aucun commentaire et reporta son attention sur le guide. " Le musée d'Histoire Naturelle. Ça à l'air intéressant."

"_Un musée moldu ? Efficace pour gaspiller son argent."_

"En fait, ils disent que l'entrée est gratuite," répondit-il malicieusement au grognement de Voldemort. Il sourit encore en découvrant une carte pratique du métro de Londres à l'arrière du guide, "Kensington, station sud." Une fois le guide rangé dans la poche arrière de son jeans, il s'éloigna de la boutique.

"_Tu vas prendre le métro ? Tu es un sorcier, transplane !"_

"Nous allons dans un musée _moldu_. Alors si tu n'aimes pas le métro, pourquoi tu ne trouves pas juste quelqu'un d'autre à embêter ?"

Une douleur agaçante vint aussitôt titiller sa cicatrice, quoiqu'il l'avait plus ou moins cherché, se dit Harry en se dirigeant vers la station de métro la plus proche.

"-"

"-"

"_Ce sont des os. De très vieux os. Honnêtement Harry, même des sous êtres tels que les moldus doivent avoir des choses plus distrayantes que ça."_

"Ce sont des dinosaures", répliqua t-il à voix basse, ne préférant par relever l'insulte. Il se tenait devant l'imposante masse du Tyrannosaurus Rex. "Ils sont intéressants."

"_Ils sont éteints depuis des siècles."_

"Exactement."

"_C'était ça ton idée des vacances idéales? Admirer de vieux os de dinosaures ?"_

"C'est déjà mieux que ce t'as réussi à laisser derrière toi." Toujours absorbé par sa contemplation, Harry ne s'était pas préparé au mal qui s'en suivit et recula, la main sur le front.

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?" demanda une femme située à quelques distances de lui.

"Oui, merci. Juste une migraine." se reprit-il. Il alla rapidement trouver un coin à l'abri des regards et dans lequel se réfugier puis ôta ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux. "Ne fait pas ça lorsqu'on est en public !"

"_Tiens ta langue et j'épargnerai ta cicatrice."_

"Ce sont mes vacances et j'aimerais finir cette visite tranquille !" Harry remit ses lunettes en place en laissant échapper un soupir de fatigue. Avoir les commentaires de Voldemort sur chacun de ses faits et gestes s'avérait être très épuisant.

"_Très bien, si tu me laisses choisir notre distraction de l'après midi."_

"Le choix de _mes_ vacances m'appartient, tu te rappelles ?"

"_Comme choisir de m'entraîner dans de stupides musées moldus ?"_

"Pas de ma faute. Tu peux foutre le camps quand tu veux."

"_Ah oui, je suppose que je pourrais passer l'après midi auprès de ta chère petite amie."_

"N'y pense même pas !" Harry tressaillit en entendant sa voix faire écho dans le couloir. Plusieurs têtes se retournèrent vers lui et il esquissa un sourire d'excuse. Il considéra l'idée de se procurer l'un de ces téléphones portables pour prétendre parler avec quelqu'un.

"_Le livre. Ouvre à la page où tu as trouvé cette monstruosité moldue."_

Le brun s'exécuta, essayant de comprendre quelle idée Voldemort avait encore trouvé.

"_Là. Le musée en bas de page. Il a l'air bien plus intéressant qu'une journée perdue à contempler de vieilles carcasses."_

"Le Donjon de Londres ? Plus de 2000 années d'histoires horribles et authentiques sur la vie et la mort ? Tu plaisantes ?" Harry referma le guide d'un coup sec, "les musées de torture ne m'intéressent pas."

"_Pourquoi pas ? Ils ont une exposition sur Jack l'Eventreur."_

"Qu'est-ce que Jack l'Eventreur vient faire là dedans ?"

"_J'ai grandi dans le Sud Est, comme tu le sais si bien Harry."_ Il sentit une chaleur délicieuse lui traverser le corps alors que Voldemort se remémorait un souvenir particulièrement plaisant. "_Les histoires effrayantes sur Jack l'Eventreur étaient mon sujet favori à l'orphelinat. Très efficace pour terroriser les petits enfants une fois la nuit tombée."_

"Oh mais je n'en doute pas," marmonna le brun. L'idée même de pouvoir profiter de ses vacances bien méritées se transformait en une énorme farce. Voldemort était finalement bien coincé avec lui et semblait prendre un malin plaisir sur la façon de le lui rappeler. Il devait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de lui mais il-

"_Ça suffit."_

Harry ferma les yeux. Sa respiration devint soudainement difficile et il eut l'envie de saisir sa baguette sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

"_Je te donne le choix. Soit tu m'emmènes voir Severus cet après midi, soit nous allons visiter ce musée de la torture."_

"On ne va pas voir Snape", répondit Harry. Sa voix semblait froide et rauque, comme si son corps saignait de l'intérieur. Comme si Voldemort se déversait en lui tel un poison le consumant à petit feu. Il avait l'impression que son être allait se décomposer à tout moment et voyait déjà sa chair tomber en lambeaux-

"_Ressaisis toi Harry ! Perdre la tête aggraverait tes problèmes et ne nous serait aucunement bénéfique. Accepte ce qui est et arrête de souhaiter l'impossible !"_

Il respira profondément. "Ok pour le musée." Comment pouvait-il se sentir aussi vide alors qu'il faisait corps avec Voldemort. ? "Mais on n'y est pas encore. Je reste ici pour la matinée."

"_Très bien."_

C'était son corps. Ces putains de vacances. Il n'avait pas à faire de compromis avec Voldemort. Et pourtant il était là, avec son pire ennemi en train de débattre sur des musées moldus. Harry soupira puis repartit faire un petit tour du côté des squelettes de dinosaures en exposition.

"Il a de grandes dents," déclara t-il, s'attendant à recevoir les commentaires du mage noir. Il aimait le Tyrannosaurus rex. Difficile d'imaginer qu'une chose aussi énorme et puissante avait un jour erré sur Terre. Bon, possible si on omettait l'existence des dragons. Voldemort était resté silencieux et Harry ajouta encore, "je pari qu'il était un tueur expérimenté."

"Il a l'air mauvais," s'exclama un garçon au regard brillant d'excitation situé à sa droite.

"Ouais," conclut le brun avec un faible sourire.

"-"

"-"

Harry aurait détesté l'admettre mais le Donjon de Londres était en fait plutôt intéressant. Il en apprit beaucoup sur le fléau de la peste et le grand feu qui ravagea Londres, et même l'exposition sur Jack l'Eventreur se révélait être intrigante, du moins du point de vue pervers de la chose.

Voldemort était probablement en train de s'amuser, ce qui signifiait qu'il restait silencieux et le laissait à ses propres pensées alors qu'il faisait le tour du musée.

"_Et les gens clament que les moldus ne sont que pure innocence,"_ commença le Lord lorsqu'ils furent devant ce qui semblait être un homme avec une moitié d'intestins. "_Je n'ai certainement jamais utilisé des méthodes aussi barbares-_

"Tu as tué mes parents, bâtard !" murmura Harry d'une voix froide. "N'ose pas dire que tu es un saint comparé à ce que des moldus ont fait il y a des siècles."

"_La mort de tes parents est regrettable Harry, mais elle fut rapide et sans douleur."_

"Non" siffla t-il entre ses dents, "n'essaye pas de trouver d'excuse à ce que tu nous as fait à mes parents et moi." Il se retourna brusquement si bien qu'il percuta quelques touristes et se dirigea droit vers la première sortie. "J'en ai fini avec cet endroit." Voldemort n'objecta pas, mais Harry savait que cette fois ci, ce silence ne signifiait rien.

"-"

"-"

Prendre un repas au Mc Donalds n'avait pas fait bon ménage avec Voldemort, mais la satisfaction amusée de Harry. S'il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de lui, il allait faire son possible pour rendre son quotidien infernal. Quoi de mieux que quelques coutumes moldues si insignifiantes soient-elles. Harry termina son hamburger et les dernières frites restantes, puis tout en sirotant son soda, prit le métro direction Square Leicester.

"_Et la raison de notre présence ici est ?"_

"Nous allons voir un film." Il avançait en se glissant tête baissée entre la foule de passants et de touristes impatients, tous en quête de bon temps. Voldemort grogna de mécontentement si bien que les lèvres du jeune sorcier se contractèrent.

"_Honnêtement. T'instruire en visitant des musées même moldus, c'est passable, mais voir un film ! Une complète perte de temps."_

"Ça va être instructif. Basé sur une histoire vraie. Et tu vas aimer, beaucoup de gens y meurent." Harry prit une autre gorgée de sa boisson et s'arrêta sous un arbre devant le cinéma londonien L'Odéon. "C'est à propos du Titanic. Un luxueux bateau qui-"

"_Je sais ce qu'est le Titanic. Je ne suis pas complètement idiot."_

Il ricana. "Ouais, c'est assez moldu. J'en ai déduit que ce n'était pas dans ton estime."

"_Connais ton ennemi Harry, ne le sous estime jamais."_

"C'est ça," ajouta t-il sans grande conviction. Il finit le reste de son soda et jeta le goblet vide dans la poubelle la plus proche. "Et souviens toi, _mes _vacances. J'avais prévu de voir ce film avec mes amis, Hermione s'était même mise à radoter sans cesse à ce propos, mais comme je suis coincé avec toi, tu vas devoir souffrir et faire avec."

"_Et souffrir je vais, cela ne fait l'ombre d'un doute."_ Harry eut une sensation étrange, un peu comme si Voldemort haussait des épaules à sa place. "_Très bien, allon-y. Assister à la mort de centaines de personnes agonisant dans l'eau glacé pourrait être distrayant après tout."_

Soupirant, Harry s'en alla acheter un ticket.

"-"

"-"

"_Cela ne prouve rien, sinon que l'amour finit par te transformer en un parfait imbécile et te faire abandonner une fortune au fond de l'océan ou devenir gâteux et sénile."_

Harry pouffa. Il avait tout juste aimé l'histoire, bien que les moments de romance n'avaient pas fait grand effet sur lui. Hermione les auraient sûrement mieux appréciés, peut être même Ginny. Selon lui, l'entière romance semblait étrange lorsque c'était sur un bateau en train de sombrer.

"_Tu vois ? Même toi tu ne peux t'empêcher d'être de mon avis. L'amour rend faible. Ils auraient pu s'en sortir s'ils n'avaient pas passé leur temps à vouloir se sauver les uns les autres."_

Le brun réfléchit sur ces dernières paroles en prenant le métro. Ils ne parlèrent pas sur le chemin du retour du fait du trop grand nombre de passants aux alentours, et il en profita pour rassembler ses pensées. Sirius serait-il encore vivant s'il n'avait pas voulu aller le secourir à tout prix? Probablement. Mais Harry aimait Sirius et le sauver tombait sous le sens. S'il ne l'avait pas aimé, aurait-il quand même tenté de le secourir ?

Harry n'était plus sûr. Il avait secouru Ginny lors de sa deuxième année sans éprouver d'amour pour elle. Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit déjà ? Ah oui, il avait tendance à jouer les héros.

"_Tout à fait. Et c'est aussi ta plus grande faiblesse au cas où tu n'en serais pas encore venu à cette conclusion."_

"Ouais, excuse moi de ne pas être un parfait égoïste," répliqua t-il en sortant du métro. Ses jambes semblaient lourdes comme de la roche alors qu'il grimpait les escaliers le menant à l'extérieur. Cette journée fut longue, et avoir Voldemort en guise de perpétuel compagnon la rendait interminable.

"_Une certaine quantité d'égotisme est nécessaire à qui veut rester en vie."_

"C'était juste un film moldu. Je doute qu'il soit fait pour ouvrir sur des réflexions philosophiques."

"_C'était donc une perte de temps, tout comme je l'avais dit."_

"Oh arrête, c'était pas si désagréable. Juste pour se divertir. Tu voulais en savoir plus sur ton ennemi ? Voilà qui est fait! Tu sais maintenant à quoi ressemble un des genres de films qu'il regarde." L'argument était faible, mais c'était tout ce que Harry avait trouvé. Il bailla, couvrant rapidement sa bouche d'une main.

"_Je te ferai savoir que je suis déjà allé au cinéma auparavant."_

"Vraiment ?" s'exclama le brun en se réveillant un peu plus. "Quand ? Quel film ?"

"_Dans ma jeunesse. Ils nous emmenèrent voir Blanche Neige."_

"Tu veux dire, le dessin animé de Disney ?" ajouta t-il en entrant. Après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, il alluma quelques lampes à huile d'un geste de baguette. "Avec les sept nains et tout ?"

"_Malheureusement oui. Le conte dans son originalité est bien plus intéressant que-"_

Il fut interrompu par un grand éclat de rire de la part d'Harry. S'imaginer Voldemort devant Blanche Neige était vraiment trop pour lui, et il dû s'adosser contre le mur pour conserver son équilibre.

"Harry ? C'est toi ?"

Refermant sa bouche, le brun jeta un regard en direction de la cuisine. Il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. C'était la voix d'Hermione et à l'entendre, Harry fut prit d'une grande envie de fuir. Ses amis ne pouvaient pas le voir dans cet état. Il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser Voldemort-

"_Oh silence Harry ! Je me tiendrai bien si tel est ton cas. C'était notre accord, je pense."_

Il n'avait aucune confiance en Voldemort, mais n'eut pas le temps d'envisager une autre solution car Hermione apparut dans le hall en lui lançant un regard confus. "Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? Nous avons envoyé deux hiboux et sommes restés là toute la soirée."

"J'étais sorti," répondit Harry. Il s'approcha, la démarche raide et les épaules tendues. "J'avais besoin de me mettre les idées au clair."

"Bien. Viens à la cuisine, nous avons fait du thé. Nous pourrons parler." Hermione franchit les trois marches les menant de la cuisine, suivit par Harry. Celui-ci sentit son cœur se serrer davantage lorsqu'il aperçut Ron et Ginny installés à table.

"Hey Harry," le salua Ron. Ginny demeura silencieuse et lui jeta un regard incertain.

"Salut." Il resta debout en bout de table fixant ses amis, alors qu'Hermione lui servait une tasse de thé. C'était sa chance ! "Ecoutez c'est important. Voldemort n'est-"

Le brun se tut brusquement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il tenait sa baguette entre ses doigts sans se souvenir avoir cherché à s'en prémunir.

"_Deux mots Harry. Le sort mortel consiste en deux simples mots que je peux aisément te forcer à prononcer."_

Il essaya de desserrer ses doigts, mais ceux-ci restèrent comme collés sur sa baguette. S'il pouvait la lâcher ne se serait-ce qu'un instant, il aurait le temps de-

"_La vie de tes amis est entre nos mains. Et je n'hésiterai pas à l'écourter si tu oses me trahir."_

"Quoi Voldemort ?" demanda Hermione en s'asseyant près de Ron.

Harry avala difficilement sa salive. "-est définitivement mort," murmura t-il. "Il n'existe plus et après le coma, j'avais besoin de réfléchir."

"Ginny a dit que t'as fait l'idiot complet la nuit dernière." s'exclama le roux.

"Et il l'est toujours," ajouta t-elle en plissant des yeux. "Pourquoi tu pointes ta baguette sur nous ?"

"Euh..." Harry resta sans voix et Voldemort ajouta, "j'aime prendre du lait avec mon thé. _Accio _lait."

"C'est ce que je pensais," dit Hermione en attrapant le lait qu'elle versa ensuite dans la tasse de son ami.

Donc le mage noir arrivait à le contrôler dans une certaine mesure. Et il pouvait même lancer des sorts avec sa baguette lorsqu'il se trouvait en position de faiblesse. Harry resta immobile comme statufié. Il ne s'installa pas jusqu'à ce que Voldemort ne lui permette finalement de baisser sa baguette.

"_Tout va bien Harry. Prends juste une tasse de thé avec tes amis. Parle leur des belles choses que tu as faites aujourd'hui. Dis quelque chose à mon sujet et je les raye de la surface de la Terre. Suis-je clair ?"_

_Limpide_, pensa t-il en attrapant sa tasse, "merci Hermione."

"Tout va bien ?" questionna t-elle. "Tu as l'air très pâle."

"Juste fatigué. J'ai eu une journée chargée." Le brun but une gorgée de son thé, essayant de contrôler les tremblements de sa main. L'autre posée sur ses genoux et cachée sous la table, tenait toujours sa baguette et malgré tous ses efforts, il lui était impossible de s'en défaire.

"Mais où as-tu passé toute la journée ?" insista Hermione.

"Ouais, je pensais qu'on allait s'amuser ensemble." renréchit le roux.

"Je voulais juste rester seul. J'ai été voir le musée d'Histoire Naturelle et le Donjon de Londres. Puis j'ai regardé le Titanic à L'Odéon." Là. Il avait réussi à prendre un air posé et normal, pas comme s'il avait un mage noir coincé avec lui. Harry aspira encore un peu de thé.

"Tu as vu le Titanic ? Comment c'était ?" demanda Hermione en tapotant sa tasse de thé d'un air enjoué.

"Pas mal."

"Et tu n'aurais pas pu nous attendre pour qu'on aille faire tout ça ensemble ?" Ginny semblait déçue et il eut l'impression qu'un étau enserrait sa poitrine. "Un petit ami ne le fait pas tout seul."

"Donc vous avez finis par vous remettre ensemble ?" continua Hermione avec un sourire encourageant. "J'ai toujours su qu'une fois Voldemort vaincu, vous deux-

"Non," coupa Harry en s'étouffant presque avec son thé. Le liquide lui brûla alors la gorge mais il n'eut aucune réaction. Il appréciait la douleur qui lui permettait d'oublier celle de son cœur. "Je suis désolé Ginny, mais je ne crois pas que ça puisse marcher entre nous pour l'instant."

Celle-ci garda les yeux fixés sur la table, les lèvres pincées.

"Tu es sûr que tout va bien Harry ?" L'insistance d'Hermione commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il ne pouvait rien dire. Il voulait juste les voir partir pour empêcher Voldemort de les blesser. "Peut être que tu devrais retourner à Ste Mangouste, enfin je veux dire, nous ne savons pas avec quel sort tu as été touché et-

"NON !" s'écria t-il en frappant du poing sur la table. "Je veux juste qu'on me laisse seul. J'ai eu Voldemort après moi pendant tellement longtemps que je ne m'en souviens plus, et maintenant je veux juste prendre du temps pour moi. Voir les gens fourrer leur nez dans les affaires qui ne les concernent pas, c'est-à-dire ma vie, me rend malade et me fatigue!"

Hermione en resta bouche bée.

"Hey, on est juste inquiets," s'écria Ron en le regardant comme s'il était fou.

"Je sais, mais tu perds ton temps." répondit le brun en s'adossant contre sa chaise. "Je vais bien, je cherche juste à avoir du temps pour moi."

"Tu rentres toujours à Poudlard avec nous, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Hermione.

Harry la regarda en fronçant des sourcils. Voldemort avec lui, il n'avait même pas envisagé de retourner à l'école.

"_Nous retournons à Poudlard."_

"Honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûr."

"_Dis leur que tu y retournes ! Nous en discuterons plus tard. Sinon ils vont passer la nuit ici à essayer de te convaincre."_

"Mais je pense que oui," finit-il en souriant, bien qu'il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. "Je vais rester là et je serai en forme pour commencer notre septième année."

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et se leva. "Il se fait tard. Repose toi bien Harry. Et s'il y a quoique ce soit dont tu veux nous parler dans la matinée, tu sais où nous trouver." Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de Ron et celui-ci se redressa également.

"Ouais, on aimerait bien que tu rentres avec nous au Terrier. Pour jouer au Quidditch avec Bill et les jumeaux. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?" insista Ron sur un ton suppliant.

Ça avait l'air bien, mais Harry déclina l'invitation d'un signe de tête. "Je ne suis pas sûr Ron, peut être plus tard."

Ginny n'ajouta rien. Elle ne le regarda même pas lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de la cuisine.

"Bonne nuit alors," conclut Hermione. Puis ils suivirent Ginny dans le hall et lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer, le brun baissa les yeux pour fixer le bois de la table.

"_Bien joué Harry."_

"Tais-toi," murmura t-il. Harry réussit enfin à poser son autre main sur la table, laissant sa baguette retomber avec fracas. Ses doigts étaient crispés. "Je veux juste que tu la fermes."

"_Allez, viens dormir."_ Une légère pression fut exercée sur son dos, comme si Voldemort le poussait à se lever. Trop épuisé pour protester, il se mit debout, à la recherche de sa chambre en traînant des pieds.

"_Demain, nous rendrons une petite visite à Severus."_

"Non, absolument pas." Puis il se laissa tomber sur son lit sans même enlever ses vêtements.

"-"

"-"

Après avoir pris une douche et passé de nouveaux vêtements, Harry se tenait assis sur son lit, le guide touristique entre les mains et toujours indécis sur le lieu où passer la journée.

"_Puis-je faire une suggestion ?"_

"Non, nous n'allons pas voir Snape," soupira t-il en feuilletant les pages. Il en avait plus qu'assez des suggestions de Voldemort qui cherchait juste à trouver le bâtard pour le torturer.

"_Je n'ai pas jamais dit que je voulais juste-"_

"Pourquoi pas le musée Albert & Victoria ?"

"_Qu'ont-ils en exposition ?"_

"Euh..." Le brun observa la page avec plus d'attention, "il vante la plus grande collection d'art et de design décoratif moderne."

"_Tu veux perdre ta journée à admirer de l'art moldu ?"_

"...non, t'as raison," ironisa t-il. "Et l'Impérial War museum ? Ça devrait te plaire."

"_C'est sans doute moins stupide que de l'art, oui."_

"Ok, alors nous irons là bas." Harry sauta de son lit avant d'ajouter, "et j'irai reprendre un film pour ce soir."

"_Quelque chose de moins romantique serait idéal."_

Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment le contredire sur ce point. "On verra ce qu'ils ont en location." Il se saisit de sa baguette, rangea le guide dans la poche arrière de son jeans et descendit l'escalier. Pour le moment, visiter des musées et visionner d'autres films étaient ses seules distractions. Et de cette façon, il n'avait pas à se préoccuper de ce qui se passerait ce soir, demain ou dans quelques semaines à Poudlard.

"_Nous devrons bientôt aborder la visite à Severus, Harry."_

Sa main se crispa sur la poignée de la porte alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir. "Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne te laisserai pas aller là bas uniquement pour le torturer et me faire arrêter."

"_Ce n'est pas pourquoi je veux le voir."_

"Oh donc tu ne le tortureras pas lorsque tu le verras ?"

"_Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais j'ai de bonnes raisons pour vouloir lui parler."_

"Comme ?"

"_Comme le fait qu'il soit le seul mangemort restant, qui ne soit pas mort ou enfermé à Azkaban, ou encore complètement inutile."_

Harry fut prit d'un vague sentiment de satisfaction. "Il n'est pas un mangemort et ne t'a jamais été fidèle."

"_Un détail aisément rectifié, je t'assure. Mais il peut m'assister. Nous assister."_

"J'y réfléchirai," répondit-il en poussant la porte. "Ce sont encore mes vacances, alors ne t'attends pas tout de suite à une réponse."

"_Je l'attendrai en retenant mon souffle. Plus vite nous le verrons et plus vite tu seras libéré de ma présence."_

Harry faillit trébucher. Bien sûr qu'il voulait se débarrasser de Voldemort. Mais l'idée de revoir Snape ne le réjouissait guère. Cependant, si confronter ce traître graisseux signifiait retrouver une vie normale... cela en valait probablement la peine. Il n'était seulement pas encore prêt à l'accepter.

**...**

**- fin de la partie I -**


	5. Lettre, rencontres et cohabitation

Next part! Harry et Voldy apprennent à "cohabiter" si je puis dire... Sev entrera bientôt en scène (au prochain chapitre) malgré l'immense joie de ce cher Ryry à revoir son grand ami! Je vous laisse imaginer ;-)

**Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews!** J'aime beaucoup la traduction, que ce soit pour les fics HP, d'autres fandom, ou toute sorte de textes, alors savoir que vous appréciez mon travail me fait très plaisir. Merci.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>""<span>The semblance of peace<span>""**

**""**

**"  
><strong>

Pairing : HP/LV, HP/LV/Snape

Rating : Déconseillé aux moins de 16...mais il pourrait changer.

Warning : Slash/lemon à venir, character death

Summary : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est finalement tombé, du moins c'est ce que croit la communauté magique. Malheureusement, Harry en sait davantage...

Auteur : Maeglinyedi

Traductrice : me !

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>

**"**

**"**

**5. Lettre, rencontres et cohabitation**

"_Et qu'est-ce que cela prouve ? Que toujours essayer de sauver quelqu'un finit par te mener à ta perte et à celle des autres ?"_

Harry poussa un grognement d'exaspération alors qu'il remontait l'allée du Square Leicester, s'éloignant de L'Odéon après la projection de 'Sauver le soldat Ryan.' "Au moins, il n'y avait pas de romance," marmonna t-il.

"_Vraiment ? Avec un groupe d'hommes de ce genre, tu crois qu'il n'y avait aucune romance dissimulée sous le couvert de l'ombre ?"_

Rougissant, Harry ralentit son allure. "Arrête, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Penser que ces soldats étaient en train- c'est dégoûtant alors n'en rajoute pas !"

"_Ne fais pas ta Sainte Nitouche. J'ai même perdu le décompte du nombre de fois où tu m'as trouvé séduisant à travers la pensine de Dumbledore."_

"Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Ça veut rien dire !" Harry vit aussitôt des regards pointer dans sa direction et se mit à fixer le trottoir jusqu'à la station de métro. Un gloussement amusé vint lui titiller les entrailles, mais il l'ignora.

Ils restèrent silencieux dans le métro, comme dans un commun accord passé sous silence. La journée s'était passablement bien déroulée si naturellement, on omettait le cas Voldemort. Le musée était intéressant et le mage noir avait apprécié son déjeuner au KFC autant que celui au McDonalds sans se plaindre. Enfin pas trop.

Et le film avait été impressionnant. Harry pensait au thème du sacrifice même si Voldemort ne semblait pas le comprendre.

"_Le fait de ne pas partager ton opinion sur l'importance d'un tel sacrifice, ne veut pas dire que je ne le comprend pas."_

_Bien sûr_, pensa Harry. _C'est pourquoi tu as complètement oublié que le sacrifice de ma mère me protégerait._

"_Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas me parler de tes parents."_

_Et je pensais qu'on ne parlait pas dans le métro. Attends qu'on soit dehors. _C'était décidément étrange de penser les choses avec Voldemort, au lieu de discuter. Même s'il entendait tout, le Lord continuait à penser. Harry fronça le nez. Partager son corps avec quelqu'un d'autre était juste foutrement compliqué.

Le train fit une halte brusque et Harry laissa passer quelques personnes avant de sortir. Alors qu'il grimpait les escaliers, il repensa au film. Difficile de ne pas s'en rappeler. Le brun réalisa soudain quelque chose.

"Tu as grandi pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, non ?" demanda t-il une fois dans la rue.

"_Oui. J'ai encore le vif souvenir des bombes allemandes survolant la Tamise tard dans la nuit. C'est ce dont tu voulais savoir ?"_

"Je me demandais juste," répondit-il en traversant la rue. Il était fatigué et content de pouvoir enfin rentrer. "C'est pour ça que tu détestes autant les Moldus ? Parce que tu as vu de quoi ils sont capables ? Parce qu'ils te font peur ?"

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut une douleur lancinante à sa cicatrice.

"Pas besoin d'être si désagréable." Harry frotta son front. "Je posais juste une question."

"_Bien sûr qu'ils ne m'effrayent pas. Comment le pourraient-ils ? Ils sont inférieurs."_

"Ne fais pas ta Sainte Nitouche," murmura le brun, puis il reçut autre flash de douleur en guise de réponse. "Arrête ! Ils me font peur à moi aussi, tu sais."

"_Les Moldus te font peur ?"_

"Ben, pas tout le temps," répondit Harry en désignant la rue sombre et silencieuse. "Pas lorsque je me promène comme ça. Mais penser à ce qu'ils pourraient faire m'effraye, oui. Les gens en général sont capables du pire, y compris dans notre société actuelle."

Voldemort resta silencieux, et Harry ne su comment l'interpréter. Avec un geste de baguette contre la porte, il entra chez lui. Il fut accueilli par une lumière dans le vestibule et des pas provenant du salon.

"Le voilà ! Harry !" le salua Tonks depuis l'entrée du salon.

"Euh..." Il referma la porte et regarda Tonks d'un air étonné. "C'est presque minuit, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?"

"_C'est la cousine de Lucius, n'est-ce pas ? L'auror ?"_

_Oui, chuut,_ pensa t-il en essayant de s'intéresser poliment à la situation.

"Bonjour Harry." Lupin apparut derrière Tonks, et Harry commença à s'inquiéter.

"Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tout le monde va bien ?" Il traversa le couloir d'entrée et leva les yeux vers Lupin. "C'est Ron ? Ou Hermione ?"

"Non, Harry. Il ne s'est rien passé. Tout va bien. En fait, nous avons entendu que ça n'allait pas fort pour toi." Il mit une main sur l'épaule du brun pour le guider dans la pièce.

"Quoi ? Qui vous a dit ça ? Je vais bien."

"C'est pourquoi tu as erré dans Londres toute la journée?" demanda Tonks avec un léger sourire. "Parce que tu vas bien ?"

Harry s'assit sur le fauteuil, Tonks et Lupin installés en face de lui. "Je profite de mes vacances bien méritées, merci. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne me soucis plus d'être kidnappé ou tué sur place par Voldemort."

Dieu qu'il y avait de l'ironie dans cette phrase. Voldemort gloussa, lui aussi semblait être de cet avis.

"Je peux aller au musée ou voir un film, alors que je n'ai jamais été capable de le faire avant." Harry plissa des yeux. "Qui vous envoie ?"

"Personne ne nous envoie Harry," répondit gentiment Lupin, comme toujours. "Ron et Hermione ont fait part de leurs inquiétudes à Molly, et elle-même nous en a parlé. Nous avons donc décidé de venir voir comment tu allais."

Le brun soupira. "Je vais bien. Honnêtement, je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter. J'ai dix sept ans !"

"Dix huit," corrigea Tonks.

"Ouais,"se renfrogna Harry. Il était encore dans le coma le jour de son anniversaire, et il lui fallait du temps pour intégrer l'information. "De toute façon, je suis encore en vacances et je rentre à Poudlard dans deux semaines. Pour le moment, je veux juste faire les choses normales et ennuyeuses que j'ai jamais faites. Ça va aller, donc vous pouvez me laisser."

"Je ne pense pas que tu ailles bien," dit Lupin avec un sourire compréhensif. "Tu as traversé tant de choses et tu n'a pas pris le temps–"

Harry sauta de son fauteuil, irrité. "Tu veux qu'on discute de ce que j'ai traversé ? Tu veux parler du meurtrier que je suis maintenant ? Comment j'ai jeté ce putain de sort mortel ? Comment le foutu monde entier m'a regardé vaincre le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps?"

"_Oh, merci Harry."_

"TAIS TOI !"

Tonks et Lupin le fixèrent, choqués.

Toutefois Harry n'avait pas fini. Il n'avait pas considéré toutes ces choses depuis qu'il était sorti de son coma, mais maintenant qu'il en parlait, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. "Alors excusez moi de vouloir passer quelques jours tout seul, et non en compagnie de ceux qui s'attendaient à ce que je devienne un meurtrier et qui me rappelleront ce que j'ai fait chaque putain de minute!"

"Harry," tenta Lupin sans succès.

"Et autre chose – c'est quoi le problème des gens à débarquer chez moi sans invitation ? C'est _ma_ maison que je sache ! Sirius me l'a laissé. Je vis ici. Si vous voulez faire un tour sans vous annoncer, vous pouvez très bien attendre mon retour dehors, au lieu de vous poser confortablement dans _mon_foutu salon. Ce n'est plus le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix !"

"Nous nous excusons, Harry. Honnêtement, ça ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit," répondit Lupin d'un air désolé. "Je comprends que ça doit–"

"Tu ne comprends rien !"

"_Du calme Harry, avant qu'ils ne t'enferment à Ste Mangouste. Si ce léger excès d'humeur peut te soulager, l'idée c'est d'avoir les gens avec toi, non contre toi."_

Harry baissa la tête et inspira profondément. "Je veux juste être seul pendant un moment. Comme ça je pourrai faire toute les stupides choses moldues que j'aurai dû déjà faire il y des années."

"Je suis désolé," dit Lupin, en se levant. "Je crois qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a réalisé à quel point tu désirais être un garçon normal."

Voldemort siffla entre ses dents, faisant crisper les lèvres de Harry. "_La prochaine chose à savoir, c'est qu'il se fera appeler Pinocchio."_

_Tu les aimes bien tes films de Disney,_ pensa t-il.

"_Ce n'est pas seulement une stupide moitié de film moldu. C'est un conte sorcier traditionnel originaire d'Italie."_

Harry fronça des sourcils. _Quelqu'un a vraiment transformé un pantin de bois en garçon?_

"_C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Mais oui, l'essentiel est là."_

"Harry ?" dit Lupin en plaçant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

"Ouais désolé, je réfléchissais." Ignorant la main, il se dirigea vers la porte. "S'il vous plait, laissez moi juste seul ces deux dernières semaines. Ça ira."

"Oui tout se passera bien." Lupin fit signe à Tonks de se lever du fauteuil.

"Mais si tu as besoin de compagnie, nous serons heureux de rester avec toi. Un peu de culture moldue ne fait pas de mal, mon père dit toujours que je ne devrais pas réprimer cette partie de moi."

"Nymphadora," insista Lupin en la prenant doucement par le bras. "Harry sait où nous trouver s'il désire un peu de compagnie."

"Okay." Tonks lui fit un grand sourire.

"Bonne nuit," fit le brun. Il voulait juste qu'ils sortent de chez lui pour que lui-même puisse aller au lit, et tout oublier pendant un moment.

"Bonne nuit Harry." Lorsque la porte se referma sur eux, il s'affala sur le fauteuil.

"_Et bien et bien Harry, je ne savais pas que tu avais l'âme si sensible. Toute cette frustration pour __un seul sort mortel."_

"La seule raison de ma frustration c'est que tu n'es pas mort le jour où tu étais supposé l'être, et maintenant mon âme est divisée et tu te crois chez toi dans mon putain d'esprit," répondit-il en jetant ses lunettes sur ses genoux. Il passa une main sur son visage.

Le brun sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. "_Tu fais un fin tueur Harry. Tu as simplement choisi le mauvais ennemi."_

"Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, c'est toi qui m'as choisi et non l'inverse."

"_Oui, et j'ai toujours eu un talent particulier pour ça."_

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en train de discuter de meurtre aussi naturellement avec Lord Voldemort qui plus est. Ça lui donnait la nausée. "J'enverrai une lettre à Snape, puisqu'on a un accord," dit-il. Puis un grognement lui échappa. "Merde. Hedwige est encore au Terrier."

"_Nous irons donc à la Poste demain matin."_

"Tu veux dire, au Chemin de Traverse ?"

"_Ou celle de l'Allée des Embrumes, je n'ai pas de préférence en la matière."_

Harry marmonna. "Okay. Je devais passer chercher de l'argent à Gringotts de toute façon." Il se souleva du fauteuil et éteignit les lampes avec sa baguette. Il ne trépignait pas d'impatience à l'idée de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse, mais ce n'était pas aussi horrible que de rendre visite à Snape. L'année dernière, seules deux choses l'avaient préoccupées: tuer Voldemort et tuer Snape.

Maintenant, il ne pouvait faire ni l'une ni l'autre. Le Lord avait dressé campement dans son foutu corps, et il avait besoin de Snape pour s'en débarrasser.

"Tu sais, la vie était beaucoup plus simple lorsque je pouvais vous tuer tout les deux," ajouta le brun en grimpant les escaliers vers sa chambre.

"_On est un vindicatif petit garçon, n'est-ce pas Harry ?"_

"Pas tant que toi."

S'en suivit une suite de rires qui lui valurent des chatouilles au ventre. Il passa son pyjama et se glissa sous les couvertures, exténué et plus prêt que jamais pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Une fois dans le noir, il soupira profondément et se tourna sur le côté.

"Bonne nuit, Tom."

"_Bonne nuit, Pinocchio."_

Harry tira les couvertures avec agacement, mais trop fatigué pour produire une réelle colère. Non, il préférerait la préserver pour sa prochaine confrontation avec Snape.

"-"

"-"

"Mince alors ! Regardez, c'est Harry Potter !"

Ce n'était pas la première fois ce matin, et Harry aurait souhaité avoir sa cape d'invisibilité avec lui pour aller au Chemin de Traverse. Il adressa un bref sourire aux sorciers et sorcières que le désignaient et passa son chemin d'un pas rapide. Encore quelques boutiques avant d'arriver à la Poste. Heureusement, il s'en était sorti sans donner d'autographes.

"_C'est drôle combien les gens sont prêts à croire ce qu'ils veulent bien croire."_

"Hmm ?"

"_Enfin, ils savent tous que je ne suis pas mort la première fois, qu'est-ce qui les fait croire que tu as réussi à présent?"_

"Il y avait un corps. Je suppose qu'il avait l'air assez mort pour eux," murmura Harry, tête baissée.

Voldemort s'exclama. "_Les gens sont faibles et trop disposés à croire l'impossible, si ça les aide à dormir la nuit."_

"Pas maintenant," marmonna le brun. "Epargne moi ça jusqu'à ce qu'on soit loin des gens qui me connaissent."

"_Et c'est remarquable à quel point tu n'aimes pas ta célébrité. J'ai toujours apprécié la mienne."_

"Tu n'étais pas célèbre, tu étais infâme. C'est toute la différence."

"_Tu parles déjà de moi au passé, Harry ? Tu es aussi facilement influençable que cette populace."_

"Non, je sais pour fait que tu es encore là." Il releva les yeux et fut heureux de voir enfin le signe de la Poste.

"Bonjour Harry."

Harry fit demi tour sur lui-même et tomba nez à nez avec un large torse. Relevant la tête, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Kingsley Shackelbolt. "Salut," fit-il en se demandant si Kingsley avait tout entendu de leur conversation.

"_Non. Je t'aurai averti si quelqu'un nous écoutait."_

"Tu vas à la Poste ? J'étais justement en train de m'y rendre." Kingsley lui tint la porte, mais le brun hésita. Il ne pouvait pas écrire à Snape s'il était dans les parages. En tant qu'auror, il poserait sans doute des questions sur le pourquoi du comment Harry cherchait à contacter un mangemort.

"_Entre. Je réfléchis à quelque chose."_

Harry n'était pas sûr de vouloir voir Voldemort établir un plan – qui entraînerait sûrement quelques tentatives de meurtre ou de torture – mais il ne pouvait pas non plus s'éclipser sans paraître suspect.

"Merci," dit-il, en se glissant dans l'entrée. Les hululements de dizaines de hiboux se faisaient entendre.

"Après toi," dit Kingsley avec un gentil sourire, désignant le comptoir.

"Non, après toi," répondit le brun en cherchant frénétiquement une excuse. Puis sa main attrapa le bras de Kingsley, le tirant sur le côté.

_Ne le blesse pas !_ pensa Harry. La mort d'un auror sur les bras était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. De plus, il aimait bien Kingsley.

"_Calme toi. Je ne lui ferai rien."_

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda Kingsley une fois qu'ils furent en retrait.

"Le hibou que je veux envoyer est privé," dit Voldemort, tandis qu'Harry essayait de ne pas paraître trop crispé. Jamais il ne s'habituerait à laisser le Lord utiliser ses cordes vocales. "C'est assez délicat."

"Tu n'as pas de problèmes, n'est-ce pas ?" insista l'auror en plissant des yeux.

"Je suis juste gay, et je voudrais contacter un ami spécial sans que tout le monde ne le sache. J'attire déjà assez l'attention," dit-il avant qu'Harry ne fasse les gros yeux et que Voldemort ne reprenne le contrôle pour le forcer à conserver un air normal.

"Ah.." s'exclama Kingsley avec un sourire. "Ne t'inquiète pas, ton secret est en sûreté avec moi."

"Merci."

"Je te vois plus tard Harry." Il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et se dirigea vers le comptoir pour s'occuper de ses propres affaires.

_PUTAIN ! JE NE SUIS PAS GAY !_ pensa Harry aussi fortement que possible. Il doutait que ça ne dérange Voldemort, mais il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait dit ça.

"_Détends toi. Nous sommes débarrassés de l'auror, non ?"_

_Pas maintenant. Mais nous en rediscuterons plus tard, espèce de sale bâtard ! _Il se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de hurler.

"Puis-je vous aider ?" demanda le guichetier derrière le comptoir une fois que Kingsley fut parti. Harry s'approcha et inspira profondément.

"Je voudrais envoyer un hibou."

Le guichetier lui tendit parchemin et encrier, puis désigna la jarre de plumes à la gauche d'Harry. "National ou international ?"

"National." Le brun fronça les sourcils et écrivit une courte note.

.&.

_Snape,  
>J'ai besoin de vous parler au plus vite. C'est important. Cela concerne l'un de nos 'amis' communs.<br>Harry Potter._

_.&__.  
><em>

"C'est bon ?" murmura t-il.

"_Parfait."_

Harry acquiesça puis roula le parchemin. "Envoyez le à Severus Snape," dit-il au guichetier qui attacha le message à la patte d'une chouette effraie.

"Ça vous fera cinq noises."

Il chercha dans sa poche et tendit le montant correct, alors que la chouette s'échappait déjà d'une fenêtre ouverte.

"Et maintenant on attend," souffla t-il en quittant la Poste.

"_En effet."_

"-"

"-"

"Ça à l'air desséché," commenta Harry tout en observant.

"_C'est très vieux."_

"Ouais, mais je pensais que ce serait un peu plus... charnu."

Voldemort ricana. "_C'est une momie. Pas un Inferus. Bien qu'on puisse toujours l'animer si tu veux."_

"Bon sang, on est dans un musée moldu. On ne peut pas faire danser une momie égyptienne autour de la salle !"

"_Je suppose que non, mais ce serait divertissant."_

Harry laissa un sourire se dessiner sur lèvres en imaginant la scène. "Ouais," approuva t-il, puis il se déplaça vers une autre vitrine. Ce fut une brillante idée de venir visiter le British Museum. Leur section égyptologie était fascinante, et Harry n'était pas le seul à s'y plaire. Apparemment, les anciens artéfacts égalaient le paradis des mages noirs.

Voldemort en connaissait pas mal sur l'histoire de l'ancienne Egypte. Non, oubliez ça. Il était une mine d'informations. Selon lui, la moitié des objets en exposition étaient des artéfacts sorciers, et il savait l'histoire de chaque pièce sans se priver de raconter chaque petit détail à Harry.

Et le brun buvait chacune de ses paroles comme si c'était du chocolat chaud.

"Comment ça se fait que tu en sache autant sur le sujet?" demanda t-il en déambulant entre les halls.

"_J'ai passé du temps en Egypte, à étudier leur culture. L'ancienne Egypte reste le seul souvenir d'un mélange des cultures entre moldus et sorciers sur cette planète."_

"Tu veux dire que sorciers et moldus vivaient ensembles ? Et les moldus connaissaient l'existence de la magie ?"

"_Oui. Bien évidemment, les moldus d'aujourd'hui n'en savent rien. Mais lorsqu'on étudie leur histoire le savoir magique en plus, c'est parfaitement censé."_

"Oh."

"_L'idée de créer des momies provient en fait de la magie. L'âme vivant et retournant dans le corps du défunt n'est possible que par l'acte magique. Les anciens égyptiens expérimentaient beaucoup sur cette technique, et leurs nombreuses recherches sont préservées sur les murs des temples de nos jours."_

Alors que Voldemort continuait ses explications sur la magie dans l'ancienne Egypte, Harry pensait qu'il aurait fait un excellent professeur, si Dumbledore lui en avait seulement laissé la chance. Sans compter qu'il aurait probablement enseigné la magie noire au lieu de la défense, mais tout de même. Il savait certainement comment rendre un discours attractif et intéressant.

"_Tu penses que je suis un bon professeur ?"_

Harry se sentit rougir, comme s'il avait été surpris en train d'avoir une pensée secrète. "Oui, je crois. Tu es sûrement meilleur que Binn's."

Voldemort eut un léger rire. "_Binn's était déjà là lorsque j'étais à Poudlard. Et tout le monde est meilleur que lui."_

"C'est vrai," répondit Harry en s'installant sur un banc. "Mais tu voulais vraiment devenir professeur ou c'était juste pour..."

"_Pour quoi ? Pour former et instruire ma propre armée en magie noire ? Un poste à Poudlard ne m'était d'aucune utilité pour ça."_

"Donc pourquoi as-tu postulé pour le job ?"

Voldemort resta silencieux un moment. "_J'ai apprécié mes années d'études passées à Poudlard. Et l'idée de transmettre mon savoir me plaisait."_

"Ouais. Tu veux dire enseigner la magie noire à d'innocents esprits."

"_Mes explications sont-elles aussi terribles pour l'instant? Tout ce qui touche la magie de l'âme est considérée comme de la magie noire. Et pourtant c'est un sujet fascinant. Tout n'est pas aussi extrême que les sorts Impardonnables."_

Harry considéra cette réponse. "Je suppose que c'est vrai. Mais tu as l'air très enthousiaste quand il s'agit des Impardonnables."

"_Et tu es un Saint peut être ? Ou dois-je te rappeler le Cruciatus que tu as lancé sur Bellatrix ?"_

Harry secoua la tête. "J'étais en colère et elle avait tué Sirius."

"_Et ça devrait tout justifier ? Tu étais en colère donc c'est une excuse. Si moi ou Severus ou n'importe qui d'autre venait à l'utiliser, ils nous enverraient à Azkaban ou tu tenterais de nous tuer."_

"J'en sais rien," répondit sincèrement le brun. La question ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

"_Ça s'appelle de l'hypocrisie Harry. Tu as lancé un Cruciatus et un sort mortel. Tu as passé un an à rêver de torturer Severus sous les Impardonnables, et pourtant ils t'acclament comme un héro. __J'ai usé d'un sort mortel et soudainement je mérite de mourir."_

"Arrête," dit-il, les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures. "Tu as tué mes parents."

"_C'est ta vision des choses. Je le vois différemment. Je me suis défendu contre ton père et j'ai donné le choix à ta mère."_

"Tu as essayé de me tuer !"

"_Et tu as essayé de me tuer."_

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, tremblant.

"_Ce que je veux te faire comprendre, c'est que le monde ne se divise pas entre le Bien et le Mal."_

"Il n'y a que le pouvoir et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le rechercher," murmura Harry en se rappelant les mots de sa première année. "Je ne te croyais pas, et c'est sûrement pas le cas aujourd'hui."

"_Et voilà où tu en es. Un héro qui utilise des Impardonnables car il est si convaincu d'agir pour la bonne cause."_

"Bon dieu j'espère avoir vite des nouvelles de Snape. Je commence à être fatigué de toi et de tes foutues excuses," grogna t-il en frottant le sol de ses pieds.

"_Non, tu refuses seulement de voir les choses sous un autre point de vue."_

"Pas plus que toi."

"_Allez viens Pinocchio. Il y a encore de nombreuses choses à voir."_

"Ne m'appelle plus comme ça Tommy." Harry se leva et marcha vers la vitrine d'exposition la plus proche. "Franchement, c'est quoi le problème avec ton nom ? Tom, c'est parfait comme nom. Voldemort, c'est tout simplement ridicule – oh ! Et arrête ça."

...

TBC...


	6. Severus Snape

Voilà pour ce nouveau long chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira! L'intrigue avance lentement mais sûrement avec l'arrivée de Snape.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews encourageantes, c'est toujours un grand plaisir de vous lire ;-)

Bonne lecture!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>""<span>The semblance of peace<span>""**

**""**

**"**

Pairing : HP/LV, HP/LV/Snape

Rating : Déconseillé aux moins de 16...mais il pourrait changer.

Warning : Slash/lemon à venir, character death

Summary : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est finalement tombé, du moins c'est ce que croit la communauté magique. Malheureusement, Harry en sait davantage…

Auteur : Maeglinyedi

Traductrice : me !

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>

**"**

**"**

**6. Severus Snape  
><strong>

_"Je commence à sentir un thème là."_

"Quoi ?" demanda Harry en franchissant le Square Leicester vers la station de métro pour la troisième soirée de la semaine. Il avait plutôt aimé 'Armageddon'.

_"Tout d'abord deux amoureux essayent de se sauver l'un l'autre, ensuite un groupe d'hommes sauvent un parfait étranger, et maintenant une bande d'incompétents sauvent la planète entière. Tu as des problèmes, Harry."_

"Non j'ai rien," s'entêta le brun. "C'était un simple film d'action."

_"Peut être suis-je le seul à te le dire, mais tu n'as plus à jouer les héros."_

"Si je voulais sauver le monde, je me jetterai sous le métro au lieu de monter dedans."

_"Ah, mais tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent Harry. Tu sais que c'est sans effet sur moi. Juste sur toi. Une perte regrettable si tu veux mon avis."_

Il soupira. "Ce sont juste des films. C'est pas comme si je les avais fait."

_"Si tu le dis."_

Pendant le trajet du retour, Harry essaya de ne pas penser aux paroles de Voldemort, mais en vain. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à toujours vouloir sauver les gens ? Honnêtement, il n'en savait rien.

Il n'avait certainement pas réussi à se défendre contre les Dursleys pendant son enfance. Il avait été impuissant, juste un enfant. Est-ce pourquoi maintenant il ne supportait pas de voir les autres sans défense ?

Ou est-ce le résultat des événements de sa première année ? Il avait stoppé Voldemort parce qu'il se devait de le faire. Non, c'était faux. De nombreux adultes à Poudlard auraient pu être prévenus, même si Dumbledore avait été absent. Il aurait pu avertir McGonagall, Pomfresh ou n'importe qui. Et pourtant il avait foncé tête baissée vers le danger sans savoir pourquoi.

_"Considère juste que c'est un défaut, Harry. Nul besoin d'épiloguer sur le sujet."_

Maintenant il était coincé avec Voldemort, sans pouvoir faire grand chose si ce n'est se sentir à l'écart des autres.

_"Oui, j'ai remarqué ta soudaine obsession pour la culture moldue."_

Harry secoua la tête puis sortit du métro. Une fois dans la rue et à l'air libre, il s'arrêta, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Il distinguait difficilement les étoiles à cause des lumières alentours, mais il pouvait voir briller le croissant de lune au dessus de sa tête.

"On se sent insignifiant, n'est-ce pas ?"

_"Je me sens rarement insignifiant. De quoi parles-tu?"_

"L'univers. Le fait qu'un astéroïde pourrait tous nous exterminer. Ça remet les idées en place."

_"Tu as vu un film avec une bande d'idiots sur un caillou dans l'espace, et tu te mets à philosopher avec moi ?"_

Harry haussa les épaules et se remit à marcher dans la rue silencieuse. "Je suis juste une poussière dans l'univers, tout comme toi. Et peut être que l'entière situation n'est pas si importante dans le grand cycle de la vie."

_"Tu es déprimé ? Il existe des potions pour ça. Tu peux bien te sentir insignifiant, mais ce n'est certainement pas mon cas."_

"Oh surprise," marmonna Harry en ouvrant la porte d'entrée du Square Grimmauld. Par chance, il n'y avait aucune bande d'amis présents pour tenter de le sauver d'un quelconque désastre. La maison semblait vide et Harry soupira de soulagement en refermant la porte.

_"Nous ne sommes pas seuls."_

"Hein ?"

_"Sors ta baguette !"_

Harry brandit aussitôt sa baguette, alors qu'une silhouette dissimulée près du salon se détachait de l'ombre.

"Monsieur Potter. Vous souhaitiez me voir. Ce pourquoi vous m'avez fait attendre toute une soirée, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée."

"Snape." Harry resserra les doigts sur sa baguette et s'aperçut brusquement que le maître des potions avait la sienne pointée dans sa direction.

"Doit-on parler ici ?" D'un geste, il alluma les lampes à huile du salon.

"Après vous." Harry regarda son professeur disparaître dans la pièce et remarqua qu'il ne lui avait pas tourné le dos.

_"Vas-y, mais reste sur tes gardes."_

Le brun entra dans la pièce. Snape se tenait à côté d'un des sièges.

_"Garde constamment le divan entre toi et Severus, Harry. Fais le ! C'est un mangemort qui n'aura aucun scrupule à devoir t'attaquer."_

_Compris,_ pensa t-il en s'avançant lentement pour se dresser à moitié derrière le fauteuil.

"Qu'avez-vous à me dire, Potter ?"

_Que doit-il savoir ?_ demanda t-il en se déplaçant davantage.

_"Tout. Il doit tout connaître si nous voulons avoir son aide."_

Harry fixa Snape. On aurait dit une immense ombre de ténèbres contrastant avec la lumière ambiante. Il portait son habituelle longue cape noire et ses cheveux sombres masquaient presque la totalité de son visage. Ses yeux le scrutaient avec vigilance.

"Et bien, ce n'est pas facile à dire," répondit Harry, essayant d'être optimiste et non déprimé par le fait d'être possédé. "Voldemort–"

"Ne prononcez pas son nom !"

Le brun ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis éclata d'un grand rire. "Merlin, vous n'avez pas idée," gloussa t-il. "Voyons Snape, vous êtes parano ? Il est mort, non ?"

"Les vieilles habitudes. Maintenant dépêchez vous Potter," dit-il en plissant des yeux, ce qui n'était jamais un bon signe.

"Très bien. Votre précieux mage noir n'est pas mort. Voilà."

Snape resta silencieux un moment, minutes pendant lesquelles Harry pouvait presque entendre les battements de son cœur. "C'est votre idée du sens de l'humour Potter ?"

"Je ne plaisante pas."

Il releva légèrement sa baguette. "Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous avez encore failli à votre tâche ? Vous n'avez pas pu tuer le seigneur des ténèbres alors que je vous l'ai servi sur un plateau?"

Harry tressaillit. Bien évidemment, Snape allait lui rejeter la faute. "C'est plutôt vos fausses informations qui ont tout foutu en l'air !"

"Mes informations sur les deux derniers horcruxes étaient exactes !"

"Ce n'est pas le cas apparemment, puisqu'il est toujours en vie !"

Le maître des potions serra les dents. "Que s'est-il passé ? Où est-il ? S'il découvre-"

"Trop tard," murmura Harry, sentant son attitude changer et son corps se raidir, alors que le Lord prenait le contrôle de chacun de ses muscles.

"Bonsoir Severus, mon cher ami..." commença Voldemort, "ou devrais-je dire, mon cher traître ?"

Snape pâlit soudainement, telle la couleur d'un parfait cadavre.

"Tu as réussi à me duper, je dois l'avouer," continua t-il. "Seul un véritable ami aurait été capable de tuer Albus Dumbledore. Pourtant vous m'aviez trompé, toi et ce vieux fou. Mais vois par toi-même, Dumbledore est mort et je suis toujours en vie. Plus vivant que jamais."

Snape avait les mains tremblantes, les pupilles assez dilatées pour qu'on puisse distinguer le blanc de ses yeux, puis...

_"Avada Kedavra !"_

Pour la deuxième fois dans sa vie, Harry vit les mots se former sur les lèvres de Snape sans être incapable de bouger. Il sentit un poids sur lui, des mains le tirer vers le sol et se retrouva affalé derrière le canapé. Le sort heurta le tissu du fauteuil dans un craquement, laissant la mousse et la fumée jaillir autour de lui.

La pièce fut plongée dans un silence macabre durant les secondes qui suivirent. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry puisse enfin retrouver sa voix.

"Merde ! Pourquoi il a fait ça?"

_"Parce que Severus pense avoir compris quelque chose mais il se trompe. Tu permets Harry..."_

"Tu fais erreur Severus !" s'écria Voldemort, pendant qu'Harry se hissait sur ses genoux. "Le garçon n'est pas le dernier ! J'avais connaissance de ses plans bien avant que tu ne fasses quoique ce soit. Il a détruit de simples babioles et non mon âme."

"Quoi ?" Harry ne comprenait rien aux paroles du Lord. "Je ne suis pas le dernier quoi ?"

"Horcrux, Potter," répondit Snape. "Vous êtes un horcrux."

"QUOI ?" Harry sortit sa tête de derrière le fauteuil, qu'il baissa à nouveau, s'attendant à voir surgir un autre rayon de lumière verte. Mais rien ne vint. Il jeta un regard prudent sur le côté.

Snape se tenait toujours debout vers le siège. Il avait reprit quelques couleurs mais son expression restait étrangement impassible.

"Je ne suis pas – je ne peux – c'est pas possible !"

_"Ça l'est Harry. Je te l'expliquerai en détails plus tard si tu le souhaites, mais pour le moment laisse moi parler à Severus."_

"Rien à foutre de Snape ! Je veux savoir ce qui se passe !"

Celui-ci arqua un sourcil.

"Je ne vous parlais pas," dit le brun en se redressant lentement. Il garda sa baguette pointée sur son professeur. "Il parle dans mon esprit et je lui réponds."

Snape hocha la tête puis déclara, "et que proposez vous de faire, my Lord ?"

"Ne m'appelez pas comme ça !"

"Je ne m'adressais pas à vous, Potter. Mais à _Lui_."

"Vous avez fini," s'impatienta Voldemort.

"Oui," répondit Snape, au même moment où Harry lâchait un "non !"

_"Harry, calme toi."_

"Me calmer ? Il a essayé de me tuer ! Et - oh mon dieu - tu m'as sauvé la vie !"

_"Oui, nous en rediscuterons plus tard."_

"Est-ce que j'ai une dette envers toi ?"

_"J'imagine. A présent laisse moi régler les choses avec lui."_

Harry grogna et s'appuya contre le fauteuil avec sa main libre. Voilà maintenant qu'il avait une dette envers Voldemort. C'était bien le monde à l'envers !

"Severus j'ai besoin de ton assistance."

"Oui, je l'ai déduit du soudain manque de sort mortel dans ma direction," répondit Snape. "Je suis à votre service my Lord."

"Et tu vas le croire ?" s'écria Harry.

"Non, nous ne pouvons pas," répondit Voldemort. "Car je le connais. Il aime sa liberté, n'est-ce pas Severus ? S'il venait à révéler que je ne suis pas mort et que je fais corps avec Harry Potter, le ministère se mettrait aussitôt en quête de preuves. Vois-tu, Severus peut bien être acquitté pour le meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore, mais son âme est déjà bien entachée. Plusieurs points d'ombre subsistent."

Harry cilla. Snape avait les lèvres si pincées qu'elles en étaient presque devenues invisibles.

"Je doute que le ministère ne l'acquitte pour avoir froidement tué une moldue nommée Patricia Walters. Ou l'auror Philip Meadows. Qu'en penses-tu Severus ? Obtiendras-tu une condamnation à vie ou le baiser du détraqueur?"

Snape s'inclina à nouveau. "Je n'en parlerai à personne, my Lord."

"Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance !" explosa encore Harry, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. "Il t'a trahi! Il nous a tous trahi ! Il a tué Dumbledore !"

_"Harry..."_

"CRUCIO !"

Le sort heurta Snape en pleine poitrine et il s'effondra sur le sol, le corps tremblant et convulsé, les cheveux épars de façon à laisser voir son visage. Il avait les dents serrées et les yeux plissés. Le brun fut si fasciné par cette vue qu'il réalisait à peine avoir jeté le cruciatus.

_"Voyez mon garçon,"_ un ricanement ravi traversa l'esprit d'Harry.

Les lèvres de Snape s'entrouvrirent pour laisser échapper un cri rauque, le corps toujours crispé contre le sol.

_"C'est ce dont tu désirais toute l'année, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Voir Severus ramper à tes pieds et crier sa lente agonie?"_

Harry abaissa sa baguette et le maître des potions s'immobilisa. Il venait de jeter un Impardonnable. Un brillant Cruciatus qui plus est, et il ne se sentait ni coupable ni prit par le remords. Snape le méritait. Il méritait bien plus que cela.

_"Non, il nous le faut sain d'esprit et fonctionnel."_

"Severus, mon cher traître," reprit Voldemort alors que le corps d'Harry s'avançait, sortant de derrière le sofa. "Comme tu peux le voir, tu as deux maîtres à présent. Essaye de nous trahir et nous te traquerons ensembles."

"Oui mes Lords," murmura t-il.

Harry s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du visage de Snape et le fixa intensément. Il n'en pensait pas mot mais le Lord continua.

"Severus n'a d'autre maître vers qui se tourner cette fois. Il n'y a plus Albus Dumbledore pour lui offrir sa protection. Seul un ministre envieux de pouvoir l'enfermer à la première occasion, et un Ordre qui ne lui fait plus confiance. Il n'a d'autre endroit où se réfugier si ce n'est dans nos bras, Harry. Et il le sait pertinemment, n'est-ce pas Severus ?"

"Oui mes Lords..."

"Je voudrais vraiment qu'il arrête de m'appeler comme ça," coupa Harry.

"Potter."

"C'est mieux. Bon, et maintenant?"

"Maintenant, nous allons nous retirer dans la cuisine et discuter nos plans autour d'une tasse de thé," répondit Voldemort. "N'est-ce pas comment Dumbledore avait l'habitude de te consoler, Severus ? Bien dans ce cas, ce sera comme au bon vieux temps."

Snape se hissa difficilement sur ses genoux, tête baissée, quelques mèches humides voilant toujours son visage. Dans sa chute, sa baguette avait roulé dans un coin et Harry alla s'en emparer par précaution.

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ce bâtard m'ait lancé le sort mortel," marmonna t-il en glissant la baguette de Snape dans sa poche.

"J'ai tué Dumbledore pour ma cause, Potter. Pourquoi pensez-vous que je n'en ferai pas autant avec vous ?" répliqua t-il en fixant Harry. Un léger filet de sang s'écoulait lentement de son nez.

_"Oui, que cela te serve de leçon. Ne tourne jamais le dos à Severus. Il serait trop prompt à t'attaquer en traître."_

Harry garda un œil avisé sur son professeur alors qu'il sortait du séjour pour rejoindre la pièce voisine.

"-"

"-"

Harry avait connu bien des situations embarrassantes dans sa vie. Son rendez vous avec Cho Chang par exemple, avait été très gênant. Cependant, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi troublé qu'à l'instant, installé dans la cuisine en face de Snape, Voldemort pesant entre eux telle une épée de Damoclès.

Sauf que le Lord se trouvait sagement coincé dans son corps, là où n'était certainement pas sa place. Sans mentionner le problème du Harry-est-un-horcrux, auquel il refusait même de penser.

Oui considérant l'entière situation, Harry devait bien admettre qu'il était difficile de tomber sur plus embarrassant.

"Qu'attendez-vous de moi, my Lord ?" demanda Snape en prenant une gorgée de thé, les mains à peine tremblantes. Il semblait même plutôt calme, étant donné le Cruciatus qu'il venait de subir il y a tout juste quelques minutes.

"Une potion," répondit Voldemort. Harry continuait à remuer son thé. Certes, ce ne serait pas une brillante idée d'essayer de boire alors que le Lord utilisait ses lèvres. "As-tu entendu parler du Calice de Sekem ?"

Snape abaissa sa tasse, fronçant les sourcils. "J'ai lu quelques manuscrits à ce sujet."

"Bien, je n'en pensais pas moins de toi. J'ai besoin de la potion qui complétera le Calice."

"Mais le Calice de Sekem n'a encore jamais été découvert," répliqua t-il, les sourcils davantage froncés, fixant Harry. "Et je ne connais aucun réceptacle particulier pour cette potion."

"Ne te préoccupes pas de la découverte du Calice. Je veux simplement que tu réalises la potion."

"My Lord, le contenu d'un tel breuvage est spécifique à chaque sorcier. Il m'est difficile de savoir par où commencer."

"J'ai mon idée sur la question," répondit Voldemort en levant la main d'Harry pour goûter son thé – affreusement chaud. "Grâce à Harry, j'ai pu trouver quelques ingrédients clé : cœurs de crocodile, sang d'ibis, venin de cobra, larmes de phénix."

"Je vois..." murmura Snape, visiblement plus pour lui-même. Harry était surpris de les voir discuter gentiment autour d'un verre, tels le feraient deux bons vieux amis.

_"Ah mais c'est le cas. Et qu'est-ce qu'une petite trahison entre amis, hmm ?"_

"Préparer cette potion va prendre du temps, my Lord. Des semaines voire des mois. Je vais devoir suivre la procédure et commencer par les bases. Sans compter le coût des ingrédients."

"Laisse moi me charger des dépenses, Severus. Concentre toi seulement sur la création de cette potion. Et j'ai tout le temps du monde, le corps d'Harry m'est délicieusement confortable."

"Super," marmonna le brun. Snape toussota et Harry lui lança un regard agacé. "C'est quoi ce Calice ? A quoi sert-il exactement ?"

"S'il est correctement complété, il va me permettre de retrouver un corps," répondit Voldemort.

"Mais pourquoi l'utiliser?" insista Harry. "Pourquoi ne pas faire comme la dernière fois ? On peut aller tout de suite au cimetière. Je te donnerai mon sang, Snape coupera sa main, tu auras ton foutu corps et tout le monde sera content."

Snape opta pour son habituel rictus méprisant. "Je ne coupe pas ma main, Potter."

"Voilà ton premier problème," continua le Lord. Harry se renfrogna, retournant à sa tasse de thé. "La chair du serviteur doit être donnée volontairement, Severus va devoir en être... persuadé. Et le sang de mon ennemi pris par la force. Cela ne fonctionnera pas si tu m'en fais cadeau, Harry. De plus, je n'étais pas entièrement satisfait des effets de ce rituel. Le Calice de Sekem est notre meilleure option."

"Mais des _mois!_" protesta le brun. "Je ne supporterai pas ça pendant des mois."

"Bien sûr que si. Il y a longtemps que tu fais corps avec une partie de mon âme."

"Mais je vais retourner à Poudlard, pas question que je t'emmène avec moi là-bas! Oh ! Tu n'as qu'à posséder Snape jusqu'à mon retour."

Celui-ci s'étouffa presque avec son thé.

"Harry, non. Tu es parfait pour être mon hôte pendant une période plus ou moins longue, contrairement à Severus. Si tel était le cas, il commencerait à montrer des symptômes physiques assez gênants."

"Et je ne porte pas de turban," ajouta le professeur. "Vous avez échoué Potter, vous vous en chargez."

Le Lord gloussa. "Je t'accompagnerai à Poudlard, Harry."

"Non, tu ne peux pas!" s'exclama t-il, les yeux écarquillés. "Tous mes amis s'y trouvent et je ne te laisserai pas leur faire de mal."

"Ai-je blessé tes amis ?"

"Tu as menacé de les tuer !"

"Ah oui, puisque tu as menacé de révéler mon existence. Nous avons un accord, tu te souviens ? Tu gardes mon secret et je ne touche à aucun de tes proches. J'en profiterai aussi pour voir ce que la section interdite de la bibliothèque contient d'utile."

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Avoir un Voldemort en 'libre circulation' à Poudlard ne l'enchantait guère. De même que l'idée d'abandonner sa dernière année d'études. Il devait absolument passer ses ASPICs s'il voulait devenir auror.

"Souviens-toi Harry, j'étais assez brillant élève à Poudlard. Tu pourrais avoir d'excellentes notes à tes ASPICs..."

Snape se crispa sur sa tasse, qu'il déposa bruyamment sur sa soucoupe.

Harry cilla. Il n'avait pas encore considéré la chose sous cet angle. "Tu vas m'aider pour mes devoirs ? En potions ? Je ne suis définitivement pas doué pour cette matière..."

Snape luttait maintenant à grand-peine pour ne pas lâcher l'une de ses remarques cinglantes. Du moins, il en avait l'air.

"Pourquoi pas. Je t'aiderai pour l'ensemble de ton travail si tu le souhaites."

"Mais tu restes à distance de mes amis. Constamment. Snape s'occupe de la potion, tu viens avec moi à Poudlard et restes tranquille jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves ton corps. Si jamais tu blesses l'un de mes amis, je t'assure que j'irai me noyer dans le lac et tu pourras dire adieu à ton horcrux !"

"Marché conclu," répondit Voldemort, alors qu'Harry laissait échapper un profond soupir de fatigue. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon petit horcrux. Tout ira bien."

"My Lord, pardonnez ma curiosité," s'hasarda Snape tout en jetant un oeil vers lui, "mais comment cela s'est-il produit ? Comment avez-vous fait de lui un horcrux ?"

"Un simple accident. Je me préparais à en créer un cette fameuse nuit et d'une certaine façon, lorsque mon sort ricocha contre Harry, une partie de mon âme vint s'ancrer en lui. Je n'en avais pas la certitude, mais le fait de l'avoir possédé au Ministère ôta irrémédiablement tous mes doutes."

"La fin de ma cinquième année," songea Harry. "Je me demandais pourquoi tu n'avais brusquement plus cherché à me tuer"

"Tu le sais à présent. Je te préfère bien vivant, Harry..."

"Et pour les autres horcuxes ?" demanda Snape de sa voix la plus doucereuse.

Le Lord se mit à rire. "Allons Severus, penses-tu que je sois aussi stupide ? Ce serait pitoyable."

Snape lui fit un signe de tête révérencieux et Harry remarqua le léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. "Si ce sera tout, my Lord, j'aimerais commencer la potion au plus tôt. Je vous tiendrai informé de son avancement. Tous les hiboux vont à Potter, je présume ?"

"Certainement," répondit Voldemort. Il acquiesça et le maître des potions quitta son siège.

_Je ne lui fais toujours pas confiance,_ pensa Harry._ Qui te dit qu'il n'ira pas directement voir Lupin ou Shacklebolt à l'instant où il va franchir cette porte._

_"Ça lui coûterait la vie et il le sait."_

Harry se pinça les lèvres._ Je suis sûr qu'il va pas se gêner et saisir la première occasion pour me tuer._

_"Il nous a effectivement montré le peu de respect qu'il accordait à ta vie."_

"Severus," reprit-il. Ce dernier, qui s'apprêtait déjà à franchir le seuil de la porte, se retourna lentement. "Une dernière chose." Voldemort força le corps d'Harry à se redresser et tendit une main vers Snape. "Harry pourra sceller notre lien."

"My Lord ?"

"Un petit serment pour m'assurer de ta loyauté envers notre cause. Et tu souhaites sans doute récupérer ta baguette?" Voldemort sortit ladite baguette de la poche d'Harry, sa main droite toujours tendue vers Snape jusqu'à ce que ce dernier décide de l'accepter. Il offrit sa propre baguette au maître des potions et leva celle d'Harry comme s'il s'agissait de la sienne.

Harry commençait à saisir le plan de Voldemort et ne pouvait dire qu'il désapprouvait. Un serment inviolable contraindrait Snape à les obéir. "Qu'est-ce que je fais ?" demanda t-il, en sentant le contrôle regagner peu à peu la main qui brandissait sa baguette.

"Pointe juste ta baguette sur nos mains, nous nous chargerons du reste."

Harry s'exécuta, les yeux fixés sur le visage insondable de Snape. Il ne vit rien dans son regard, rien qui ne puisse refléter un futur plan de trahison. Le maître des potions conservait son masque de froideur, acceptant calmement la situation. Non pas qu'il eût vraiment d'autre choix.

"T'engages-tu Severus, à ne pas tuer Harry Potter, ni à le blesser d'une quelconque façon que ce soit?"

"Oui."

Une flamme rougeoyante jaillit aussitôt de la baguette d'Harry et vint s'enrouler autour de leurs mains jointes.

"T'engages-tu à garder le secret de mon existence et de mon état actuel, quoiqu'il advienne?"

"Oui."

Une second jet de feu fusa et s'entortilla autour du premier, renforçant davantage leur étreinte. Harry était un peu surpris de voir le sort fonctionner alors qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait.

"Et t'engages-tu Severus, à faire tout ton possible pour confectionner la potion du Calice de Sekem ?"

"Oui."

La chaîne de feu incandescente se compléta avec une troisième flamme. Elle se resserra étroitement autour de leur poignet jusqu'à ce que la chaleur devienne insupportable. Harry crut même que sa main allait s'embraser mais les flammes disparurent dans un souffle de fumée sans même frôler sa peau. Voldemort retenait toujours la main de Snape.

"Avez-vous encore besoin de mes services, my Lord ?" demanda t-il avec un léger mouvement de tête. Il semblait impatient d'en finir.

"Non, pas ce soir. Mais bientôt, j'imagine." Voldemort relâcha finalement la pression sur son bras et Snape se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il se retrouva dehors en un rien de temps.

_"Es-tu satisfait maintenant, mon petit horcrux ?"_

"Arrête avec ce surnom. De toute façon si Snape tente de nous trahir, il mourra c'est ça ?"

_"En quelque sorte."_

"Bien," répondit-il en avalant le reste de son thé tiède, heureux d'avoir à nouveau le contrôle de tous ses membres.

Un gloussement inattendu s'en suivit, courant le long de son échine, électrisant chaque fibre de ses muscles jusque ses talons. Harry frissonna, puis se retourna promptement pour quitter la cuisine. Il avait eu son lot de surprises pour la journée. Un sort mortel jeté sur lui, Snape agonisant à ses pieds sous l'emprise du Cruciatus et la révélation de son statut d'horcrux.

Il souhaitait juste trouver le sommeil au plus vite.

Cependant, une fois glissé sous les draps, le regard fixé au plafond, il ne pu fermer l'œil ni dissiper le trouble qui régnait dans son esprit. Trop d'informations se bousculaient, des problèmes dont il ignorait la solution.

"Donc...si tu me possèdes pendant trop longtemps, il me poussera aussi une deuxième face derrière la tête ?"

_"Non, tu es mon horcrux. Te posséder me donne la sensation d'être dans mon propre corps."_

"Ah," il considéra cette réponse. "C'est mieux, parce que je ne m'imagine pas porter un turban ni répondre aux questions stupides des gens."

_"Dors Harry, nous en avons tous les deux besoin."_

Il resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes, puis ses pensées revinrent à la charge.

"Quel effet ça faisait de posséder Quirell?"

_"C'était inconfortable. Comme porter une paire de chaussures qui n'est pas à ton pied."_

Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre. "Ce que j'ai dit à propos de mes amis tient toujours. Si tu leur lances ne serait-ce qu'un regard de travers, j'irai me noyer dans le lac."

_"Notre accord n'a pas changé. Je ne blesserai pas tes amis tant que tu garderas mes secrets. De plus, le lac est un bien piètre moyen de suicide."_

"Pourquoi?"

_"Le calmar géant te chasserait aussitôt hors de l'eau. Il est là pour prévenir ce genre d'incident."_

"Ah."

Harry ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir l'instant d'après. "C'est pour cette raison que tu t'es retenu pendant notre dernier duel? Parce que je suis ton horcrux ?"

_"Tu penses que je me suis retenu ?"_ Voldemort avait l'air offensé, ce qui arracha un ricanement amusé au brun. _"Je peux t'assurer le contraire. Je n'avais juste aucune intention de te lancer un sort mortel, je t'ai juste laissé cet avantage."_

"Ouais." Harry se tourna sur le côté. "Alors si je parle le Fourchelang, c'est parce que j'ai une partie de ton âme en moi ? Ça explique aussi pourquoi on partage un lien mental?"

_"Je le crois oui."_

"Qu'est-ce qui se passera quand tu vas récupérer ton corps ?" souffla t-il en se blottissant davantage dans ses couvertures.

_"Nous aborderons ce sujet plus tard. Maintenant dors."_

Harry soupira. "Okay... 'nuit Tom."

_"Bonne nuit, mon petit horcrux."_

"Je ne suis pas petit, tu sais."

_"Je sais."_

Harry eut la vague impression qu'un sourire ironique se cachait derrière ces mots.

...

TBC...


	7. L'émouvante confession d'HP: je suis gay

La suite, enfin! Désolée pour ce long délai d'attente, faute de temps et de préoccupations diverses pour continuer la traduction. J'avance lentement mais sûrement;)

Un grand merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont laissé leur avis sur le dernier chapitre, et aussi pour votre infinie patience: **Ekio Kimiko, Sakura-okasan, Kitsuly, Nepheria4, AuroreD-92, Schaeffer, 2manga22, Vampirette-flower, Ada-Diana, Kelly Parker, Petite Emeraude, Epsylon, Aiko Fubuki, Princesse Saeko.**

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>""<span>The semblance of peace<span>""**

**""**

**"**

Pairing : HP/LV, HP/LV/Snape

Rating : M

Warning : Slash/lemon, character death

Summary : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est finalement tombé, du moins c'est ce que croit la communauté magique. Malheureusement, Harry en sait davantage…

Auteur : Maeglinyedi

Traductrice : me !

* * *

><p>"<p>

"

"

**7. "L'émouvante confession d'Harry Potter: je suis gay"**

Harry se réveilla avec une drôle de sensation au niveau du bassin. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour reprendre ses esprits et réaliser où il se trouvait et ce qu'il se passait.

Se masturbait-il pendant son sommeil ? Probablement, mais la main glissant autour de lui semblait être tout sauf la sienne.

Il releva la tête, la vue toujours légèrement floue mais suffisante pour distinguer l'essentiel. Les couvertures étaient tirées, de même que son boxer et le bas de son pyjama. Et c'était bien sa main qui continuait ses caresses le long de son membre brûlant.  
>Puis son esprit s'éveilla soudain, répondant aux sensations qui agitaient son corps, comme si l'on déversait en lui une fontaine de chaleur. Son dos se cambra avec passion au dessus des draps, ses talons se plantèrent au fond du lit alors qu'il gémissait, sentant quelques gouttes de volupté jaillir sur son ventre.<p>

Harry avait eu pas mal d'orgasme dans sa vie, mais jamais aussi intense dans tous ses souvenirs. Le plaisir le submergea entièrement, du bout de son nez jusqu'à ses orteils. Il en avait la peau frissonnante, les muscles tendus, les yeux plissés si fortement qu'il craignait ne plus pouvoir les rouvrir.

Lentement, l'euphorie de l'instant s'estompa laissant son corps engourdi et son esprit désorienté.

Ce devait être l'un des rêves érotiques les plus étranges qu'il eût jamais fait.

_"Quoi ? Et je ne retire aucun mérite dans tout ça?"_

Les yeux du brun s'ouvrirent brusquement et il se redressa aussitôt. "Qu'est-ce que – bordel – t'as touché mon pénis!"

_"Techniquement, c'est aussi le mien."_

"Et puis quoi encore!" Harry sauta si rapidement hors de son lit qu'il trébucha et se retrouva à plat ventre sur le sol. "Tu m'as agressé pendant que je dormais !"

_"Non. Tu as été soumis à beaucoup de stress ces temps-ci. J'ai simplement cherché à nous détendre un peu et d'après ce que j'ai ressenti, tu as particulièrement aimé."_

Le brun se hissa sur ses genoux et pointa un doigt dans le vide comme s'il avait Voldemort en face de lui. "Ne me touche _plus jamais_, t'as compris ! C'est mon corps, mets toi ça dans le crâne !"

_"Que fais-tu de mes envies, Harry? Je ne suis pas habitué à la chasteté que tu nous imposes."_

Harry voulut lui hurler d'envoyer sa chasteté au diable mais il ne réussit qu'à produire un gargouillis rauque et étranglé. Rampant à moitié jusque la salle de bain, il ôta rageusement son pyjama et retrouva enfin sa voix. "J'en ai rien à foutre de tes envies. J'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses du rentre dedans."

_"Il n'y a pas de honte à être vierge. Je pourrais t'aider."_

Le brun se retourna subitement, indigné. "Je ne le serais plus à l'heure qu'il est, si tu m'avais laissé conclure cette nuit au Terrier ! Et en quoi ça te regarde ?"

_"Tu es un peu trop frustré, Harry. On croirait que personne ne t'a jamais donné du plaisir avant. Et tu parles de ta petite amie rousse? Voyons, elle n'est pas du tout ton type."_

"Elle est tout à fait mon type !"

_"Très bien, mais ce n'est certainement pas mon cas. Puisque nous sommes coincés ensembles et que __je me sens assez généreux pour te donner un coup de main, j'apprécierais que tu fasses la même chose pour moi."_

"Nous n'avons jamais eu cette conversation," marmonna t-il entre ses dents. Puis il entra dans la douche sans remarquer qu'il avait oublié de tourner le robinet d'eau chaude. Ce qu'il fit en essayant de réprimer ses claquements de dents tant l'eau était glacée. "Je ne veux plus avoir ce genre de discussion avec toi. Plus jamais ! Mon pénis, ma sexualité ou même l'état de ma foutue virginité ne concerne que moi."

_"Il semblerait que je fasse corps avec l'adolescent le plus sexuellement coincé de toute la Grande Bretagne."_

"Je n'ai rien entendu, je ne te parle pas," lança Harry en fixant la vitre de sa douche. Il se frotta les cheveux de plus belle.

Et fidèle à sa parole, le brun fit la sourde oreille aux répliques de Voldemort. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la cheminée du rez-de-chaussée s'activer alors qu'il avait à moitié enfilé son jeans.

_"Serait-ce-"_

"Oui, ma cheminée." Il s'empressa de remonter son pantalon et passa un T-shirt, puis s'empara de sa baguette avant de sortir discrètement de sa chambre. Une fois arrivé au milieu de l'escalier, une voix familière l'interpella de la cuisine.

"Harry ? Tu es déjà réveillé ?"

"Oui," répondit l'intéressé, rangeant la baguette dans la poche arrière de son jeans. "J'arrive tout de suite Hermione."

_"Ton amie moldue est extrêmement têtue, n'est-ce pas ? Que peut-elle bien vouloir à présent ?"_

"Aucune idée," murmura Harry, "tiens toi tranquille."

_"Comme toujours."_

Remarque qu'il choisit d'ignorer en rejoignant la cuisine, là où se trouvaient installés Hermione et Ron.

"Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ?" demanda subitement le roux. "Tu aurais quand même pu le dire à Ginny ! Elle arrête pas de pleurer depuis ce matin."

"Hein ?"

"Oh Harry, tu n'as pas lu la Gazette du sorcier ?" s'enquit Hermione.

"Non," lâcha t-il, complètement perdu devant les propos de ses amis.

_"Ah non ? Nous devrions pourtant être abonné pour suivre l'actualité."_

_La ferme._

"C'est ce que je pensais." Hermione sortit un exemplaire du journal de sa cape qu'elle brandit devant ses yeux. Il fut difficile de manquer le gros titre placardé en gras:

**.&.**

**L'EMOUVANTE CONFESSION D'HARRY POTTER : JE SUIS GAY.**

**.&.  
><strong>

_Je vais te tuer, _hurla t-il en silence, imaginant les pires tortures sanglantes qu'il pourrait faire subir à Lord Voldemort lui-même.

_"Oui tu ne cesses de le répéter. J'attends toujours de te voir à l'oeuvre."_

"Et bien ?" poursuivit Hermione d'un ton encourageant.

"Je...hem... que dit l'article ?" Il passa une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux.

"Comment tu t'es confié à l'auror Kingsley Shacklebolt sur le dilemme que tu menais avec ta sexualité, juste avant d'envoyer une lettre passionnée à ton petit ami spécial," récita Ron.

Hermione lui lança un regard partagé entre l'étonnement et l'admiration. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu t'en sois souvenu au mot près."

_"Alors il semble que ton ami auror ne soit pas aussi digne de confiance que je l'espérais."_

_Non, Kingsley n'aurait jamais fait ça. _Le bruit d'un coup de bec frappé sur le carreau interrompit le fil de ses pensées. Harry alla aussitôt ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser entrer un hibou grand-duc à l'allure peu familière et détacha le parchemin lié à sa patte.

_Harry,_

_Je viens juste de lire la Gazette. Je suis désolé, mais je t'assure en avoir parlé à personne. Je vais rendre une petite visite au guichetier à la Poste cet après-midi et voir ce qu'il a d'intéressant à dire pour sa défense._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt._

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. _Je te l'avais dit._

"Est-ce que...hem... c'est de ton petit ami?" murmura Hermione, rougissante.

"Non !" Le brun enflamma la note d'un sort. "C'est Kingsley, me disant qu'il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Il soupçonne le guichetier."

"Ah," dit Ron en remuant sur son siège, "alors c'est vrai."

"Ben..."

_"Ne le nie pas. C'est l'occasion rêvée pour justifier ton comportement étrange de ces derniers jours."_

_Je ne vais pas leur dire que je suis gay, _pensa Harry en tentant désespérément de conserver un air neutre.

_"Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Tu étais fermement opposé au sexe quel qu'il soit il y a quelques minutes, ce n'est pas comme si cette révélation allait influencer ta vie."_

Harry soupira. "Je l'ai bien dit à Kingsley." Là. Ses amis pourraient bien en penser ce qu'ils voulaient. "Mais ça n'était pas émouvant ou je ne sais quoi," ajouta t-il, de peur que cette confession ne passe pour une déprime. Voldemort grogna, ce qui fit froncer le nez d'Harry.

"D'où cet article." Hermione replia le journal et l'enfouit dans la poche de sa robe.

"Je suppose." Merlin, il détestait devoir mentir à ses amis.

_"Un petit mensonge n'est rien s'il cache une vérité bien pire."_

_Touché, _pensa Harry. La vérité signifierait la mort de ses amis.

"Mais pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu jamais dit ?" demanda t-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

"Je ne suis pas – tu sais, je ne suis toujours pas à l'aise avec ça. Enfin un peu. C'est pas très facile."

"C'est pas grave," répondit Ron. Harry devinait l'effort de son ami qui se forçait à paraître mature. "Je veux dire, t'as tué Voldemort. Ça n'a pas d'importance que tu sois gay ou – enfin, ça ne me dérange pas."

Il eut un petit rire. "Merci Ron."

"Mais tu sais, tu aurais dû le dire à Ginny," poursuivit le roux d'un ton grognon. "Elle est vraiment déprimée."

Harry ferma lentement ses yeux. Il ne pouvait penser quel genre de choses dépravantes Ginny devait s'imaginer. "Je suis désolé," murmura t-il.

"Ne t'excuse pas auprès de nous," fit Hermione, "mais auprès d'elle lorsque tu la reverras. Peut être à Poudlard?"

"Oui, à Poudlard," soupira Harry. "J'ai beaucoup à faire en attendant."

"Tu ne veux pas déjeuner avec nous ?" demanda Ron avec un brin d'incertitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Harry en eut mal au cœur.

"Désolé, j'ai d'autres projets pour aujourd'hui. Sûrement une autre fois ?"

"Bien, à plus tard Harry." Hermione saisit le roux par le bras et tous deux transplanèrent peu après, le laissant seul - ou presque - avec ses pensées.

Le brun resta immobile, semblant réfléchir une minute. "Tom ?"

_"Oui, mon petit horcrux ?"_

"Ne – pas maintenant. Que sais-tu sur les champs de protection magique ?"

_"J'en sais suffisamment. Pourquoi ?"_

"J'en ai marre de voir les gens débarquer dans mon salon ou par ma cheminée."

_"Dans ce cas, faisons un peu de magie."_

"-"

"-"

"Je peux plus bouger," souffla Harry, étendu de tout son long sur le divan du salon.

_"Tu ressembles à un cracmol."_

"Hein ?"

_"Un sorcier qui n'a développé aucune faculté magique."_

"Je sais ce qu'un fichu – Merlin, je suis vraiment KO." Harry voulut se relever mais retomba en arrière sur les coussins, sans plus de succès. Voldemort l'avait aidé à placer des sorts tout autour de la maison pour garder ses invités à distance et surtout en sécurité. Ils avaient été occupés toute la matinée jusqu'en début d'après-midi, et le brun ne s'était accordé qu'une petite pause au déjeuner.

A présent, il était épuisé au point de ne plus pouvoir sentir ses membres.

_"Nous devrons bientôt retourner au British Museum."_

"Demain... parce que tout de suite là, je vais – dormir. Oui, dormir un peu."

_"Et gâcher toute une journée ?"_

"Ce sont encore mes vacances. Je peux faire une sieste si j'en ai envie." Harry n'essayait même plus de lutter contre le sommeil, laissant ses yeux se refermer d'eux-mêmes. Oui, c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi. Son esprit s'enfonçait dans les limbes de l'inconscience et son corps dans un état de complète relaxation. Des pensées flottaient à la surface de sa conscience, des questions étranges qui n'avaient cessé de l'intriguer.

"Pourquoi m'as-tu choisi ?" souffla t-il, à peine conscient des mots qui franchissaient la barrière de ses lèvres. "Pourquoi préférer un sang-mêlé à un sang pur ?"

_"Parce que je n'ai jamais sous estimé le pouvoir d'un sang mêlé. Ils sont le meilleur des deux mondes."_

"Ah." Ce fut sa dernière réponse avant qu'il ne sombre dans les bras de Morphée.

Ses divagations l'entraînèrent dans le bureau du directeur à Poudlard, où des bocaux alignés et remplis de toutes sortes de créatures ornaient les étagères des murs. Tom Riddle était installé au bureau de Snape. Pas le Voldemort qu'il avait connu dans un lointain passé, mais simplement Tom. Séduisant et brillant, complètement hors contexte.

"Où est Snape ?" demanda Harry, perplexe. Il fallait qu'il le trouve pour Merlin seul savait quelle raison.

"Severus ne travaille plus ici, tu te souviens ?" répondit le ténébreux.

Harry acquiesça, il en avait un vague souvenir. "Il m'a tué."

"Il a essayé," corrigea Tom. Ce dernier quitta son siège et contourna prestement le bureau, comblant la distance qui les séparait pour lui faire face. Il le dépassait bien d'une tête.

"C'est toi qui va m'enseigner maintenant ? Il me faut un professeur de potions."

"Oui, mon petit Harry."

"Je suis pas ton – je ne suis pas petit."

"Je sais," murmura t-il en lui saisissant le menton, rapprochant lentement son visage du sien.

"Je ne suis pas comme ça," lâcha le brun, toutefois sans se dérober lorsqu'il sentit le souffle de Tom se mêler au sien.

"Bien sûr que si, c'était dans le journal." Le ténébreux lui offrit un sourire mutin et Harry fut attiré par ses lèvres si... désirables, où il déposa un baiser chaste. Puis un deuxième et encore un autre plus passionné, entrouvrant sa bouche, laissant la langue du Serpentard apprivoiser la sienne.

Il s'écarta enfin, en manque d'oxygène. "On ne devrait pas s'embrasser ici."

"On peut faire tout ce que l'on veut... tout ce que je veux." Joignant le geste à la parole, le sorcier passa lentement une main sur le torse d'Harry, bientôt sur sa peau nue et à l'intérieur de son boxer. Ce dernier s'aperçut alors qu'il avait la chemise dégrafée, le jeans ouvert et les doigts délicats de Tom autour de lui.

Harry eut un mal fou à trouver son souffle, haletant et étourdi par tant de sensations nouvelles, n'ayant plus l'air de contrôler son corps si réceptif à chaque caresse. Il se pencha pour un autre baiser...

...et tomba promptement du fauteuil, réveillé en sursaut.

Il mit quelques minutes avant de réaliser que non, il ne se trouvait pas dans le bureau de Snape ni dans les bras de Tom Riddle, qu'il avait toujours ses vêtements sur lui, que tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Un putain de rêve.

"Bon sang ! Pourquoi est-ce que t'as fait ça ? Reste en dehors de mes rêves!"

_"Quoi encore ?"_ Voldemort avait l'air de mauvais poil, jugeant son ton cassant, bien différent de celui employé ces derniers jours. Ce qui lui ressemblait mieux à vrai dire. _"J'aimerais continuer ma sieste."_

"Qu'est-ce que t'essayes de faire en m'envoyant ce genre de rêve ?"

_"Je ne t'ai pas – un rêve ? De quoi rêvais-tu exactement ?"_

Le brun se sentit violemment rougir tandis qu'il remontait sur le canapé.

"Rien, murmura t-il, laisse tomber."

_"Trop tard. Laisse moi voir de quoi il en retourne." _S'en suivit un long silence pendant lequel Harry aurait désespérément souhaité se faire frapper par la foudre ou disparaître au fond d'un trou de rat pour lui épargner toute cette misère. Mais il n'eut pas autant de chance.

_"Ah, voilà qui est certainement intéressant."_

Harry enfouit furieusement sa tête sous un coussin, les joues en feu. "C'est juste un rêve _stupide_ qui ne veut _rien_dire."

_"J'en doute fort."_

Il continua à s'acharner sur le canapé, le frappant du poing. "C'est ta faute si ma vie est un vrai bordel! Je ne peux pas voir mes amis, je suis tout d'un coup un horcrux, le monde entier me prend pour un homo et je vais devoir jouer les baby-sitters lorsqu'on sera à Poudlard. Tout ça me fait foutrement chier !" finit-il en lançant de toutes ses forces le pauvre coussin à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_"Ne joue pas les mélodramatiques. Tu devrais aller manger quelque chose et cette fois, je choisis le restaurant. Tu traites ton corps d'une façon épouvantable."_

Harry lâcha un rire dédaigneux. "Moi j'ai toujours le mien !"

_"Oui, et j'ai aussi le tien. Allez debout, Harry. Tu as dépensé une grande quantité d'énergie pendant notre petite séance de magie."_

Le brun se leva en soupirant. "Ouais, mais je choisis le film."

_"Qui n'implique aucun sauvetage du monde si possible."_

"Haha très drôle ! Si je voulais sauver quelqu'un je– je sais même plus ce que je ferais ! Bâtard." Puis il sortit en trombe du séjour pour aller se rafraîchir.

.&.

fin de la partie II


	8. Rapprochement et cérémonie au Ministère

Nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que d'habitude. Ce qui tombe bien puisque comme toujours, je suis terriblement en retard et il faut que je me fasse pardonner!

Encore une fois, je vous remercie pour votre fidélité et vos messages d'encouragements qui me motivent à avancer cette traduction. A big thank you to : **Sakura-okasan, ****Vampirette-flower, Hijiri-san, Naifu-Sasu, Claguen, Darkmoonlady, Ha-nim, Adenoide, Asherit, Ada-Diana, Kynn-Vyr, ****Princesse Saeko, Miruru-sensei, AdelheidRei, Fuhatsu, ******Ekio Kimiko, Akarisnape, Dymitry, Nepheria4, Guest, Misscissyjedusor**. ****  
><strong>

En espérant que vous apprécierez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>""<span>The semblance of peace<span>""**

**""**

**"**

Pairing : HP/LV, HP/LV/Snape

Rating : M

Warning : Slash/lemon, character death

Summary : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est finalement tombé, du moins c'est ce que croit la communauté magique. Malheureusement, Harry en sait davantage…

Auteur : Maeglinyedi

Traductrice : me !

* * *

><p>"<p>

"

"

**8. Rapprochement et cérémonie au Ministère  
><strong>

_"C'en est assez. Nous n'allons plus voir de films moldus."_

"Je l'ai trouvé marrant," gloussa Harry. "La scène avec Ted qui coince son truc dans sa braguette, avant que tout le monde débarque dans la maison pour voir !" Il tenta d'étouffer son rire, faisant tressauter ses épaules. Rire tout seul n'était pas très bien vu, même chez les moldus.

_"Allons Harry, quel âge as-tu ? Trois ans ?"_

"J'ai dix-sept ans, merci. Mais c'était quand même drôle."

_"Tu as dis-huit ans. Et non, ça n'avait absolument rien d'amusant. C'était banal et ennuyeux."_

"Ouais, j'arrête pas d'oublier mon anniversaire. Et c'était pas ennuyeux. Je t'ai entendu rire au passage avec le gars en train de se battre contre le petit chien."

_"Même le titre est ridicule. Mary à tout prix ? Honnêtement. Ils auraient dû le nommer : Pourquoi les moldus manquent totalement d'humour et méritent de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances à tout prix."_

"T'es juste qu'un vieux branleur grincheux- aie ! Arrête !" Harry frotta son front douloureux et décida de laisser tomber toute tentative d'argumentation sur le sujet avec Voldemort.

Une fois dans le métro, il évita de repenser aux évènements de la matinée. La façon dont le Lord l'avait touché... ou l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier sur lui. Il ne pensa pas non plus à son rêve étrange ni à l'effet - plutôt agréable - du baiser de Tom Riddle, même s'il refusait de se l'avouer.

Non, les pensées d'Harry restaient concentrées sur le film, qui avait été assez divertissant pour lui remonter le moral. Il avait aussi apprécié le restaurant français choisi par Voldemort, mais au menu beaucoup plus cher qu'au McDo étant donné la qualité des plats.

Bon sang, Ginny allait le détester maintenant qu'il était tout d'un coup devenu gay. Il pourrait peut être la convaincre en disant que sa nouvelle orientation sexuelle n'était rien d'autre qu'une folie passagère, et elle accepterait de le revoir une fois tout cela terminé.

_"Tu penses encore à cette fille ?" _Voldemort avait prononcé le dernier mot comme s'il goûtait à l'horreur. "_Tu ferais mieux de l'oublier. Elle n'est qu'une petite garce parmi d'autres."_

"Elle n'est pas une garce," marmonna Harry alors qu'il descendait de la rame.

_"Faisons un pari, veux-tu ? Je t'assure que ta petite garce sera déjà au bras de quelqu'un d'autre lorsque nous retournerons à Poudlard."_

"Elle ne ferait jamais-" Le brun s'interrompit soudain au souvenir des anciens petits amis de Ginny, Dean Thomas et avant lui, Michael Corner. Elle n'allait quand même pas lui trouver un remplaçant dans un si court laps de temps ? Non, bien sûr que non, se dit-il en essayant plus de s'en convaincre lui-même. "Et sur quoi tu veux parier ?"

_"L'honneur. Et je veux que tu arrêtes tes jérémiades sur elle s'il s'avère que j'ai raison."_

"Okay. Mais si tu te trompes, c'est toi qui arrêtes de te plaindre de mes jérémiades sur elle."

_"Marché conclu."_

Tournant à l'angle du Square Grimmauld, Harry aperçut une silhouette dressée sous la pénombre d'un arbre non loin du numéro douze. Trop grande pour être l'un de ses amis et trop large pour ressembler à Snape. Le brun allait s'emparer de sa baguette, mais stoppa son geste au dernier moment lorsque la personne se détacha de l'ombre.

"Bonsoir Harry," le salua Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Salut," répondit-il en l'interrogeant du regard.

"Impressionnant, ces sorts de protection," s'écria t-il en désignant la porte d'entrée. "Je ne me souviens pas les avoir vu la dernière fois que je suis venu."

Efficaces à l'évidence, s'ils avaient même réussi à repousser un auror.

"Oui, un peu plus de protection ne fait pas de mal."

"Un peu plus ? Harry, ta maison est mieux gardée qu'un coffre de Gringotts."

Le brun haussa les épaules.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?"

"Allons en discuter à l'intérieur, à moins que tu ne veuilles encore un gros titre dans les journaux."

Cette seule pensée suffit à le faire tressaillir.

"Bien sûr."

Harry lui emboîta le pas, avant de l'inviter au salon et de s'installer sur le divan.

"C'était le guichetier. Dès que tu as quitté la Poste, un journaliste est allé le voir et lui a proposé 100 Gallions en échange d'informations sur notre conversation," commença l'auror, qui était resté debout.

Le brun secoua la tête. "Ce bâtard."

"Mais," ajouta t-il, le sourire suspendu aux lèvres, "je lui ai envoyé une amende de 500 Gallions pour traitement cruel envers les animaux. Il avait un hibou suspecté d'être infecté par des mites. Il y réfléchira à deux fois la prochaine fois."

"Merci." Harry se sentit quelque peu soulagé, même si la seule idée de l'article le dérangeait comme jamais.

Kingsley jeta un oeil à la pièce. "Alors, où as-tu appris ce genre d'enchantements ?"

_"Débarrasse-toi de lui, Harry. Tu ne veux pas le voir fourrer son nez dans nos affaires."_

"Dans des livres," répliqua t-il. "Je m'exerce depuis quelques jours."

"Juste des livres, vraiment ?" s'étonna l'auror sans le quitter des yeux, la tête penchée comme s'il réfléchissait. "C'est remarquable. Je doute même qu'Albus Dumbledore serait capable de jeter des sorts de protection aussi complexes."

_"Harry, fais quelque chose. Tout de suite."_ Le ton menaçant de Voldemort le fit frémir.

_Que veux-tu que je fasses_, pensa t-il désespéré, l'estomac noué.

_"Très bien. Mais ne viens pas me reprocher quoique ce soit après."_

Voldemort prit le contrôle de son corps, laissant le brun en simple spectateur de la scène qui allait se dérouler sous ses yeux. Le Lord quitta le fauteuil pour s'avancer vers Kingsley.

"La famille de Sirius a laissé derrière elle des livres très intéressants," expliqua t-il. "Ils m'ont beaucoup servi pour ces sorts."

"Mais pourquoi toute cette protection ? La maison est toujours sous Fidelitas."

Le ténébreux soupira.

"Snape est un mangemort et il sait où j'habite. Je me fiche de ce que le Magenmagot a dit sur son compte. Je me sens plus en sécurité comme ça."

Bon dieu, ce qu'il pouvait être doué à ce petit jeu. L'expression de Kingsley se radoucit.

"Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour Snape. Il était de notre côté depuis le début."

"Oui, et j'ai dû supporter son sarcasme et ses insultes en classe pendant six ans. Alors excuse moi si je ne veux pas le voir débarquer ici par surprise," argua Voldemort en croisant les bras d'une façon typiquement Potterienne.

"C'est bon, j'ai compris. Mais continue à pratiquer la magie comme ça et tu n'auras aucun souci à intégrer mon département l'année prochaine." Il tapota amicalement l'épaule du brun, et Voldemort l'observa en se léchant les lèvres.

"Tu sais, je me demandais si, en fait... mais je ne suis pas sûr... c'est...compliqué."

Comment le mage noir le plus craint de tous les temps pouvait-il se faire passer pour un ado timide et maladroit de façon aussi convaincante ?

"Peut être que je devrais juste te montrer."

Et sur ces derniers mots, il plaça deux mains sur les joues de Kingsley avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche.

Ce dernier eut un hoquet de surprise et se dégagea aussitôt.

"Harry, non. Désolé, mais je ne suis pas comme ça."

"Je suis désolé," fit-il en fixant nerveusement ses chaussures.

"Ne le sois pas. Nous sommes juste... amis, d'accord. C'est tout."

"D'accord." Voldemort se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

"On se voit plus tard, Harry."

Et Kingsley fut dehors en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

Le brun était toujours sous le choc si bien qu'il remarqua à peine lorsque le mage noir lui rendit les commandes de son corps. "Bordel, mais pourquoi t'as fait ça !" s'écria t-il dès l'instant où il pu récupérer sa voix.

_"Il a trop honte pour revenir nous déranger à présent. C'est tellement facile d'éloigner les hommes dans son genre, il suffit de toucher directement à leur fierté d'hétérosexuel."_

"J'arrive pas à le croire. Tu viens juste d'embrasser un auror."

_"Techniquement, c'est toi qui vient juste d'embrasser un auror, Harry."_

Le brun poussa un grognement blasé, la tête entre ses mains.

"-"

"-"

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent sans incident. Ou plutôt sans incident _majeur_. Harry entraîna Voldemort dans quelques musées, restaurants et séances de cinéma supplémentaires, et à son grand soulagement, personne n'était là pour l'attendre de retour chez lui. Le mage noir garda ses mains baladeuses pour lui, même si Harry n'arrivait pourtant pas à oublier leur petit moment, et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer.

Il reçut un hibou d'Hermione qui demandait des nouvelles, et lui répondit en joignant un sac de Gallions pour l'achat de quelques fournitures scolaires, puisqu'il refusait de mettre un pied au chemin de Traverse. Un hibou de Snape leur parvint également, leur informant qu'il s'était fourni en ingrédients nécessaires. Voldemort lui renvoya une note précisant la marche à suivre pour régler les dépenses.

Ils bavardaient. Ils se disputaient. Voldemort lui en apprenait plus sur l'histoire de la magie. Un climat paisible semblait s'être installé entre eux, si l'on pouvait se permettre l'adjectif.

Du moins, le nombre de menaces de mort s'était considérablement réduit des deux côtés, ce qui comptait pour quelque chose.

Harry ne rêvait plus de Tom Riddle, et même si c'était le cas, il n'en avait aucun souvenir le lendemain matin.

"Je crois que je vais rester au lit aujourd'hui," soupira t-il, la tête enfouie au creux de son oreiller.

_"Quel garçon paresseux tu fais."_

"Arrête, on dirait Snape." Le brun sourit narquoisement au grognement qu'il reçut en réponse.

_"Pourquoi ce soudain manque de motivation à sortir explorer le monde ?"_

"Je retourne à Poudlard dans trois jours. Alors je fais la grasse mat' pendant que je peux encore."

Harry roula sur son estomac et lorsqu'il voulut s'étirer, une drôle de sensation envahit son bas ventre, une chaleur plaisante qui se répandit en frissons dans son corps. Puis il remarqua son érection douloureusement pressée contre les draps. Il essaya de changer de position, mais ce mouvement ne fit qu'empirer les choses et son désir en devint presque insupportable.

_"Bon sang, Harry, occupe toi du problème !"_

"Pas question de refaire ça avec toi," grogna le brun, les paupières closes et les sourcils froncés.

_"Je vais sans doute partager ton corps pendant les mois à venir. Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir passer tout ce temps sans aucun plaisir ni soulagement sexuel ?"_

Harry pressa davantage son visage contre l'oreiller. Il n'avait rien contre la masturbation, au contraire. À vrai dire, il n'imaginait pas pouvoir s'en priver pendant des mois. Mais le faire avec Voldemort semblait si...fou et insensé. Voldemort et l'idée même de plaisir étaient trop contradictoires pour être associés dans une phrase.

_"C'est purement physique. Ce n'est pas comme si l'on se jurait amour et fidélité éternelle devant le monde entier." _

Le brun lâcha un ricanement à cette remarque. "Imagine un peu leurs têtes. Je vois déjà les gros titres : le garçon qui a survécu amoureux de celui qui a tenté de le tuer."

_"Ça sonne plutôt bien_," répondit le ténébreux, amusé. _"Celui qui ne doit pas être aimé fricote avec l'Élu."_

Harry éclata de rire, ce qui augmenta la friction au niveau de son entrejambe. Lorsque son rire mourut au fond de sa gorge, ses hanches se mirent à bouger d'elles-mêmes.

"Arrête," marmonna t-il.

_"Je ne fais rien du tout. Ça vient de toi."_

C'était bien le cas. Harry sentit qu'il était seul maître de son corps cette fois-ci, et penser qu'il ne prenait pas son pied avec Voldemort lui facilitait grandement la tâche. Il se déhancha plus vigoureusement, avec pour seule pensée son membre délicieusement coincé entre le matelas et lui, brûlant du désir d'être satisfait. Un faible gémissement résonna dans son esprit, et le brun su qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui puisqu'il retenait son souffle.

"Tu ressens ça ?"

_"Oh oui."_

Harry grognait à présent, les doigts crispés sur l'oreiller, et avec encore un dernier coup de rein, puis un autre, il laissa l'orgasme le terrasser. La sensation avait été beaucoup plus intense que la première fois, toute cette chaleur bouillante en lui avait enflammé son corps et son esprit.

"Bon dieu, c'était toi ça aussi ? À l'intérieur de moi ? Quelle chaleur !"

Des picotements de bien-être se faisaient encore sentir sous sa peau, alors que Voldemort poussait un profond soupir.

_"J'imagine."_

"Est-ce que tu as...euh, tu sais... jouis ?"

Les lèvres d'Harry vibrèrent légèrement et il eut l'impression que le ténébreux souriait.

_"Oui."_

"Oh." Il rouvrit lentement ses yeux. "C'était bizarre. Comme si j'avais eu un orgasme de plus dans ma tête. Est-ce que c'était différent pour toi aussi ?"

_"Comme si ton orgasme m'avait envahi."_

Le brun fronça les sourcils. "Ça fait ce genre d'effet de coucher avec quelqu'un ?"

Voldemort eut un rire. _"Non, pas exactement. Je crains que nous soyons un cas à part."_

"Ouais, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire," bailla t-il en s'enroulant dans les couvertures. "Je vais dormir encore un peu."

_"Tu as une heure de plus. Ensuite, nous irons faire quelque chose de constructif."_

"Bordel, t'es qui maintenant ? Mon père ?" Harry se pinça le nez en réalisant la bourde qu'il venait de commettre. Non, il n'avait pas pu dire ça. Il ne l'avait pas dit.

Le Lord ricana. _"Je sais pour bon nombre de raisons que je ne suis pas ton père biologique."_

"Non, tu as juste tué l'homme qui l'était," souffla t-il. "Maintenant, laisse moi dormir."

Après quoi, un silence s'installa entre eux, le laissant plonger progressivement dans les ténèbres accueillantes du sommeil.

Jusqu'à ce que retentisse la sonnette d'entrée.

"Quoi encore ?!" pesta Harry en retirant violemment la couette de sa tête.

_"Tu peux consulter les sorts pour voir qui est à ta porte, comme je te l'ai montré."_

"Okay." Le brun faufila sa main hors des draps et tâtonna à l'aveuglette autour de lui pour finalement trouver sa baguette sur la table de chevet. D'un geste du poignet, il demanda :

"Qui est là ?"

Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, lui répondit une voix douce semblant jaillir de nulle part.

"Je ferais mieux de voir ce qu'ils veulent," fit-il en étouffant un bâillement. Il réussit à s'asseoir. "Et vaut mieux que ce soit important." Harry attrapa ses lunettes et se hissa hors du lit avant de se diriger vers le couloir, lorsque Voldemort prit soudain le contrôle de sa baguette.

"Qu'est-ce que tu-" il s'interrompit en sentant la caresse d'un charme de nettoyage au niveau de son entrejambe. "Ah ouais, merci."

_"Oui, tu ne voudrais pas que tes chers amis voient la preuve de notre petite escapade."_

Les joues du brun s'enflammèrent. À nouveau libre de contrôler son bras droit, il rejoignit l'entrée et plaça sa main sur la poignée quelques secondes, de façon à être reconnu par les charmes de protection. Puis il tourna et ouvrit.

"Hey, ta cheminée est bouchée," s'exclama Ron d'un air presque inquiet. "On a failli se casser le cou !"

"Oui, et lorsqu'on a essayé de transplaner, une force invisible nous a repoussé et nous a fait atterrir à des kilomètres d'ici," ajouta Hermione. "Quelqu'un s'est amusé à saboter ta maison, Harry."

Ce dernier ouvrit davantage la porte pour laisser entrer ses amis. "Vous avez de la chance d'être encore entiers."

Hermione le fixa avec surprise. "Tu étais au courant ?"

"Ouais, j'ai placé les sorts moi-même."

"T'aurais pu nous prévenir," se lamenta Ron.

Harry haussa des épaules. "Je commençais à en avoir marre de voir les gens traiter ma maison comme si c'était toujours le QG de l'Ordre et débarquer quand bon leur semble. Je préfère qu'on utilise la sonnette."

Hermione rougit légèrement à ces mots. "On n'imaginait pas que c'était un problème pour toi."

"Ben maintenant vous savez," répliqua t-il. "Je vous sers du thé ?"

Sans plus de commentaires, il tourna les talons et leur ouvrit le chemin vers la cuisine. D'un revers de baguette, il tapota la théière et fit léviter trois verres sur la table. "Alors, quoi de neuf," demanda t-il lorsque ses amis furent installés.

"Tu n'es pas encore au courant ?" Hermione cherchait déjà dans la poche de sa robe, en quête de la Gazette qu'elle brandit vers lui. "Ils te récompensent de l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe !"

"Hein ?" Harry scruta le journal d'un air incrédule en versant son thé. "Pourquoi faire ?"

"Oh, allez," fit Ron avec un sourire, "fais pas comme si tu savais pas."

_"Admire l'hypocrisie du Ministère. Ils te récompensent pour avoir commis un meurtre."_

Le brun grogna. "Pour Voldemort, c'est ça ?"

"Évidemment," s'enthousiasma son amie. "C'est un grand honneur. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'ils donnent à tout le monde."

Il se renfrogna dans son siège avec une grimace. "Je m'en fou. Je n'en veux pas."

"Mais Harry," protesta t-elle, stupéfaite. "Une cérémonie spéciale sera organisée la veille de notre retour à Poudlard."

"J'ai dit que je m'en fichais," fit-il en tapant du poing sur la table. "Qu'est-ce que le Ministère a jamais fait pour moi ? Ils m'ont laissé faire leur sale boulot et maintenant ils veulent me donner une foutue médaille pour avoir jeté un Impardonnable."

Ron le dévisagea. "Je crois pas que ce soit pour ça-"

"Parce que c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai jeté le sort mortel, pourquoi est-ce que je vaudrais mieux qu'eux ?"

_"Tu es l'un des nôtres, mon petit horcrux."_

Le brun grinça des dents.

"Harry, essaye de voir les choses comme un adulte," le sermonna Hermione. "La guerre est finie. Accepte leur récompense pour renforcer la paix dans le monde magique."

"La paix ?" ricana t-il. "Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."

_"Attention, Harry. Tu ne voudrais rien laisser échapper de suspect."_

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?" Hermione avait l'air soucieuse à présent. "Tu te comportes étrangement depuis que tu es sorti de ton coma."

"Probablement parce que je n'aime pas être un meurtrier."

"Mais la prophétie-" Ron n'eut pas le temps de finir.

"Rien à foutre de la prophétie ! Une vieille chauve-souris a fait une prédiction il y a vingt ans, et tout le monde s'attend à ce que je mutile mon âme et devienne un tueur. J'en ai assez de tout ça. Tout ce que je veux maintenant, c'est vivre une vie normale et qu'on me laisse tranquille."

_"Du calme, Pinocchio."_

Hermione poussa un soupir. "Mais Dumbledore savait que tu-"

"Ne commence pas avec Dumbledore. Il a fait en sorte que Snape le tue juste devant mon nez sans rien m'expliquer. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que j'ai ressenti toute l'année ? Combien j'ai _détesté_ cette année ? Il disait toujours que le pouvoir de l'amour m'aiderait. Et ben que dalle, c'est la haine pure et simple qui a guidé mon geste. Et les gens veulent me traiter en fichu héros pour ça."

"Si tu ne fais pas ce qu'ils veulent, le Ministère peut te rendre la vie difficile, Harry." Son amie lui lança un regard sévère. "Ils pourraient t'exclure de leur formation d'Aurors."

Le brun cilla. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela.

_"La fille marque un point. Il manquerait plus que le Ministère se mette à te persécuter ouvertement." _

"Fais chier," soupira Harry.

"Et ouais," ajouta Ron. "On se présente toujours chez les Aurors l'année prochaine ? T'as pas changé d'avis, hein ?"

Il acquiesça. C'était la seule carrière qu'il avait toujours envisagée.

_"Va récupérer cette médaille, et ensuite nous serons libérés du Ministère pour le reste de l'année." _

"Je crois que tu as raison, Hermione," approuva t-il finalement. "Je peux l'accepter. Mais je ne suis pas obligé d'apprécier."

Celle-ci roula des yeux avant de reprendre une gorgée de thé.

"-"

"-"

Plus ou moins convaincu par les arguments de ses amis et après avoir fait promettre au moins trois fois à Voldemort de se tenir tranquille, Harry accepta de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. De toute façon, il avait besoin de nouvelles robes pour la cérémonie au Ministère.

Sur le trajet, les gens le pointaient du doigt, le hélaient et se pressaient même pour demander des autographes, mais Ron et Hermione ne le lâchaient pas d'une semelle, l'encadrant comme de parfaits gardes du corps. Ce qui amusa grandement le mage noir.

"Monsieur Potter !" Madame Guipure le salua d'une courbette lorsqu'il entra dans la boutique. "C'est un si grand honneur de vous recevoir. Des robes de soirée, je présume ?"

"Oui merci, avec des robes pour Poudlard." Harry grimpa sur la petite estrade de sorte que la couturière puisse prendre ses mesures.

"Celle-ci est jolie." Hermione désigna un ensemble vert mousse. Il fronça du nez. "Ou celle-là," fit-elle en lui montrant une robe bleu marine.

"Pourquoi pas noir, tout simplement," soupira le brun.

_"Je n'aurais pas mieux dit."_

_Personne ne te demande ton avis_, pensa t-il, s'autorisant un sourire en sentant le léger picotement au niveau de sa cicatrice. _Tu perds la main._

_"Non, il ne faudrait pas que tu te tordes de douleur au sol lorsque nous sommes en public. Attends que l'on soit rentré, et je te montrerai ce dont je suis capable."_

Harry sentit un endroit bien précis de son corps réagir à ces mots, tout en se rendant compte que Voldemort n'y était pour rien. Comme si son entrejambe était dotée d'une conscience propre, indépendante de son esprit.

_"Je suppose que je pourrai aussi t'aider de ce côté là. Tu as certainement apprécié la première fois."_

_La ferme._ Il sourit à Mme Guipure alors qu'elle lui présentait différents modèles de robes noires. "J'aime bien celle-ci avec la bordure argent." La couturière s'empressa ensuite de les ajuster à sa taille.

Le brun refusait de penser à ce qu'il avait fait ce matin, ou aux actes déplacés de Voldemort quelques jours auparavant, ni encore à ce stupide rêve qui le poursuivait comme la peste.

_"Et bien Harry, serais-tu en train de rougir ?"_

"Non," fit-il à voix haute, même si ses joues démontraient le contraire.

"Tu as dit quelque chose, Harry ?" Hermione leva le nez du portant à robes qu'elle examinait. Quant à Ron, il était trop occupé à farfouiller au rayon des tenues de Quidditch pour remarquer quoique ce soit.

_"J'avais presque oublié combien il était plaisant de s'offrir un jeune vierge innocent."_

"Je crois qu'on a fini," marmonna t-il en rejoignant rapidement le comptoir pour payer.

"-"

"-"

Deux jours plus tard, Harry était étendu sur son lit à fixer le plafond. L'aube se montrait à peine, mais il s'était réveillé sans pouvoir se rendormir.

_"Ton corps n'est pas très confortable lorsque tu es aussi tendu."_

"Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller à cette cérémonie."

_"Oui, tu l'as déjà dit une dizaine de fois." _

"Mais Scrimgeour sera là et je le supporte pas."

_"Personne ne le supporte, Harry."_

"Il y aura la presse et plein de curieux qui seront là juste pour se rincer l'oeil." Harry roula sur le côté. "J'en ai marre d'être traité comme un animal de foire qu'on exhibe," grogna t-il. "Et tout le monde pense que je suis gay."

_"Lève-toi. Je vais te montrer quelque chose."_

Il plissa les yeux avec méfiance. "Quoi ?"

_"Quelque chose qui va t'aider à te détendre. Je veux que tu te lèves et que tu te places devant le miroir à l'intérieur de ta penderie."_

Le brun se redressa, les sourcils froncés. "Tu vas rien faire de louche, hein ?"

_"Ça ne te fera pas mal, au contraire. Allez, Harry."_

Sa curiosité piquée à vif, il s'exécuta. Sortant du lit, il fut bientôt debout en face du miroir à scruter son propre reflet. Il avait l'air fatigué. "Et maintenant ?"

_"Ferme les yeux. Juste une seconde."_

Il roula des yeux avant d'obtempérer.

_"Ouvre-les."_

Ce qu'il fit avant de se reculer brusquement. Là dans le miroir, à la place de son reflet, se dressait Tom Riddle. Pas aussi jeune qu'il l'avait été dans son rêve, mais plus sombre et séduisant que jamais. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt cinq ans, et chose étrange, il portait exactement le même pyjama à rayures que Harry.

"Comment... qu'est-ce que-"

_"C'est juste de la magie. Une simple illusion."_

Harry dévisagea Tom, qui lui rendit son regard.

_"Regarde le. Il te plaît, n'est-ce pas ? Voudrais-tu en voir plus ?"_

Entendre cette simple question suffit à le faire frissonner de désir, frissons qui se répandirent jusque son sexe.

_"Je vais prendre ça pour un oui."_

Puis Voldemort prit le contrôle de sa main. Il s'en servit pour déboutonner le pantalon du brun qu'il laissa glisser jusqu'à ses pieds. En face de lui, Tom en fit de même, révélant une peau diaphane qu'il trouva parfaite et un membre à moitié dressé plutôt avantageux. Harry sentit sa propre virilité s'enflammer et un hoquet ravi lui échappa lorsque le Lord referma sa main autour de lui.

"Ce n'est pas-"

_"Détends-toi et profite, Harry."_

Il contemplait dans le miroir comment, à sa surprise complète, Tom avait capturé son propre membre entre ses longs doigts élégants qui commencèrent leurs caresses. Combinée à la sensation d'avoir une main totalement étrangère s'activant autour de lui, cette vue le fit défaillir de plaisir. Ses genoux tremblèrent et Harry dû s'appuyer contre le miroir avec sa main libre, voyant le ténébreux l'imiter. Il pouvait presque s'imaginer en train de le toucher.

_"Tu aimerais ? Ses mains sur toi ?"_

Harry lui répondit en grognant et se déhancha allègrement dans sa main. Ou celle de Voldemort ? Il n'était plus sûr de savoir où son corps se terminait et où commençait celui du Lord. Cela n'avait plus d'importance à présent. Il scruta le reflet de Tom dans le miroir, ses yeux sombres se plissèrent et ses lèvres fines s'entrouvrirent, la respiration haletante en rythme avec Harry.

Au fond de lui, le brun savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû y prendre autant de plaisir. Mais le reste de sa personne était trop occupé à admirer l'érection massive de Tom, et les mouvements sensuels de ses doigts le long de son sexe, qui en étalaient les premières gouttes de volupté. L'idée ne lui avait encore jamais traversé l'esprit, mais à cet instant, il aurait souhaité pouvoir le toucher et découvrir quelle sensation magnifique aurait cette hampe au creux de sa main.

_"Lui aussi Harry. Il aimerait tant te toucher."_

La main autour de son membre intensifia ses vas-et-viens et les jambes d'Harry cédèrent sous lui. Il s'appuya contre le miroir, si près que son souffle erratique le couvrit de buée. Tom en fit de même, si bien qu'il fut à deux doigts d'effleurer sa bouche et le brun se surprit à vouloir sentir ses lèvres tentantes sur les siennes, comme il l'avait fait dans son rêve. Elles étaient si douces et-

Harry ravala un profond gémissement lorsque ses hanches se cambrèrent vers le miroir et son plaisir se répandit contre la glace. Tom le suivit et il était beau dans la jouissance, la façon dont ses paupières s'étaient plissées et ses lèvres relevées en un petit sourire. Le brun fut consumé par une déferlante de chaleur, infernale, torride. Voldemort avait allumé un brasier en lui. Il pressa sa joue contre le miroir et ralentit ses mouvements, laissant retomber l'intensité de l'orgasme.

Puis il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Voldemort libéra sa main et l'emprise qu'elle avait autour de son membre soulagé.

"Par Merlin," souffla t-il. Rouvrant ses yeux, une pointe de déception l'envahit en découvrant son propre reflet à la place de Tom.

_"Tu le reverras. Nous pouvons nous amuser à ce petit jeu aussi souvent que tu veux."_

Le brun ne voulut pas savoir pourquoi il avait soudain autant envie de recommencer. "Ça t'a plu de te branler devant ton reflet?" fit-il remarquer, en essayant de se débarrasser de ce désir étrange.

_"Non, j'aime simplement me masturber à l'intérieur de toi. Tu es un jeune homme très désirable."_

Voldemort venait-il à l'instant de lui faire un compliment? Harry ne su comment le prendre. "Ouais," fit-il en se redressant après avoir quitté son pyjama. "Je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche."

"-"

"-"

L'atrium du Ministère de la Magie était bondé. Des rangées entières de chaises avaient été placées en face d'une scène, et étaient toutes occupées par des sorcières et sorciers en pleins bavardages. Une petite foule s'était même attroupée au fond de la salle, faute de place.

Harry tira sur le col de sa nouvelle tenue, devenue tout à coup trop étroite.

"Tiens toi un peu tranquille," le réprimanda Hermione. Ron se contentait de lui sourire.

"J'étouffe là-dedans," se plaignit le brun. Il ne savait plus où donner du regard, puisque partout où il posait ses yeux, les gens lui souriaient ou le pointaient du doigt.

"Cette robe est très bien, Harry." Son amie lui tapota le bras. "Tu es superbe, alors détends-toi."

"Harry !" s'écria tout à coup Scrimgeour en se rapprochant d'un pas rapide. "Notre invité d'honneur."

_Par pitié, que quelqu'un lui règle son compte_, pensa t-il.

_"Peut être plus tard."_

Il masqua son gloussement amusé en toussotant, puis serra la main de Scrimgeour.

"Bonsoir, Monsieur le Ministre."

"Ne laissons pas attendre tous ces gens," fit-il en le poussant vers le podium. Ses amis en profitèrent pour aller prendre place au premier rang à côté des parents Weasley, qui le saluèrent avec de grands signes de main.

Près de la scène se tenaient Percy Weasley et quelques autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. "Beau boulot, Harry," le complimenta le rouquin comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Le brun lui répondit d'un hochement de tête en s'avançant pour rejoindre Scrimgeour.

"Bienvenue, mesdames et messieurs. Le Ministère vous remercie d'être là si nombreux pour partager cette joyeuse cérémonie avec nous. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que avons l'occasion de remettre la récompense de l'Ordre de Merlin à un vrai héros. Notre seul et unique Harry Potter a réussi ce dont personne..."

Harry avait occulté la voix du Ministre et fixait machinalement un point dans le vide.

_"Quelle foule. En revanche, le discours est horrible. Scrimgeour cherche visiblement à gagner des voix pour sa réélection."_

Ignorant Voldemort, il remarqua Madame Weasley en train de tamponner ses yeux avec un mouchoir. Un soupir lui échappa.

_"Ce sera bientôt terminé et nous retournons à Poudlard demain. Une fois là-bas, personne ne pourra nous déranger."_

Quelques flashes de caméras crépitèrent. Une salve d'applaudissements retentit, le forçant à reporter son attention sur Scrimgeour. Percy se dressait débout à côté d'eux -quand avait-il bien pu monter sur l'estrade ? - tendant un large coussin en velours sur lequel était exposée la médaille la plus énorme qu'Harry n'avait jamais vue. Elle ressemblait à une soucoupe à thé.

"Et par conséquent, nous avons le privilège de vous décerner, Harry Potter, l'Ordre de Merlin première classe !" proclama le Ministre, avant de saisir la médaille et de l'attacher au torse du brun. Elle avait probablement un sortilège de fixation et il espérait que le charme ne soit pas aussi puissant que celui du portrait de Madame Black. Il avait assez souffert pour se débarrasser de ce maudit tableau.

"Merci," souffla Harry en acceptant la main tendue de Scrimgeour. Encore plus de flashes, et une autre série d'applaudissements résonna dans le hall du Ministère.

"Bien, maintenant, place à notre héros." Le Ministre l'invita à occuper le centre du podium et Harry le dévisagea d'un air alarmé.

_"Il veut que tu fasses un discours."_

_Hein ? Je peux pas faire de discours. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faut dire !_ Le brun fut soudain tenté de fuir, il détestait s'exprimer en public.

_"Très bien. Si tu permets."_ Le Lord s'empara alors de son corps. Il sourit généreusement à la foule et Harry fut persuadé que la scène allait se terminer en désastre le plus total. Voldemort n'était pas le meilleur choix quand il s'agissait de donner des discours de remerciement.

_"Regarde et instruis-toi, mon petit horcrux."_

"Merci à tous," commença le mage noir, d'un ton qui semblait même sincère. "Je suis vraiment heureux d'être ici ce soir. Je dois beaucoup au Ministère de la Magie, sans qui je n'aurais jamais pu en arriver là aujourd'hui. Les actions du Ministre Scrimgeour, en particulier, m'ont aidé à atteindre mes objectifs."

Ledit concerné eut l'air agréablement surpris à ces mots. Harry grogna mentalement.

"Mais je ne dois pas seulement remercier le Ministère ce soir. Notre communauté toute entière a toujours été d'un grand soutien pour moi. Vos croyances et vos convictions sont les raisons qui ont guidé mes actes. Rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible sans vous. Merci," conclut-il avec une légère révérence.

Les gens bondirent aussitôt de leur siège, applaudissant à tout rompre, et les exclamations de joie fusèrent de nouveau. Scrimgeour lui donna une claque dans le dos.

"Un brillant discours. Si tu veux nous rejoindre l'année prochaine, Harry, tu es le bienvenu."

_"Mais je vous remercie, Monsieur le Ministre. Croyez-bien que chaque mot était vrai."_

Harry, qui avait retrouvé l'usage de son corps, lui offrit un faible sourire avant de quitter le podium à toute vitesse.

"Oh, Harry. Nous sommes si fiers de toi," s'exclama Molly Weasley en l'étouffant presque dans ses bras. Il passa ensuite une demi-heure à serrer la main de ses amis comme de parfaits inconnus. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui où les choses devenaient plus simples, puisque le seul moment excitant de la journée se résumait à ses querelles avec Voldemort au sujet de films moldus.

Sa vie avait pris une sacrée tournure s'il en venait presque à préférer la présence du mage noir, plutôt que de passer du temps avec d'autres gens.

Finalement, le flot de personnes souhaitant lui parler diminua et Harry saisit cette opportunité pour s'éclipser. "Je vous vois demain," dit-il à Ron et Hermione avant de transplaner directement dans sa cuisine.

Il s'affala sur une chaise et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. "Bon dieu, j'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ce foutu discours."

Voldemort ricana, et une myriade de frissons courut jusque ses orteils. _"__Les gens n'entendent que ce qu'ils veulent bien entendre. Ce n'est pas bien difficile d'utiliser ça contre eux."_

"Ouais," soupira Harry. Il voulait juste aller se coucher mais se sentait trop agité pour espérer dormir. Ses pensées l'entrainèrent vers ce matin et leur petit jeu devant le miroir, qui l'avait certainement aidé à se détendre.

_"Il n'y a pas de honte à demander."_

Le brun eut un froncement de sourcils. Certes, il en avait envie mais ce sentiment était à la fois tellement étrange. "T'as intérêt à jamais en parler à personne."

_"À qui veux-tu que j'en parle ? Nous sommes tous les deux concernés, Harry."_

"Okay," fit-il en tirant sa chaise en arrière. "Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis soudainement gay, parce que ce n'est pas le cas."

_"Bien sûr que non_,_"_ répondit le Lord d'une voix qui fit jaillir des picotements au creux de ses reins. _"__C'est juste une petite branlette entre amis."_

"Exactement."

...

TBC...


	9. De retour à Poudlard

La suite, enfin ! Un chapitre un peu difficile à écrire, ça devient plus chaud entre nos deux persos et je ne me sens pas de don particulier pour écrire (traduire) un tel niveau de détail. Retour à Poudlard pour Harry, pas de complications pour le moment mais ça ne saurait tarder...

J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de votre attente !

Un énorme merci à tous pour vos messages de soutien : **Okawa, ****darkmoonlady, schaeffer, Mastuyama, Ekio Kimiko, Crow-ny, Egwene Al'Vere, Luxile, Naifu-Sasu, Sahyadu2b, Dymitry, ****Fuhatsu, Princesse Saeko, Rinshitaiken, Ha-nim, ******Piou, miruru-sensei, Comet Nocta, Asherit, coco40, Ada-Diana, Luunai, Mireaven, Lady lisa-chan, Elfyliane.******  
><strong>

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p><strong>""<span>The semblance of peace<span>""**

**""**

**"**

Pairing : HP/LV, HP/LV/Snape

Rating : M

Warning : Slash/lemon, character death

Summary : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est finalement tombé, du moins c'est ce que croit la communauté magique. Malheureusement, Harry en sait davantage…

Auteur : Maeglinyedi

Traductrice : me !

* * *

><p>"<p>

"

"

**9. De retour à Poudlard  
><strong>

Le lendemain matin, Harry sortit de bonne heure pour éviter la foule sur la plateforme 9/3/4. Il trouva sans peine un compartiment vide dans le train et s'installa loin de la fenêtre, de sorte que personne ne puisse bêtement le fixer depuis le quai. Il s'aperçut trop tard que cela n'empêcherait pas les curieux de le lorgner à travers la porte du compartiment. Des jeunes élèves passaient de temps à autre devant la vitre, le doigt pointé vers lui en poussant une série de gloussements. Les plus vieux s'arrêtaient pour lui dire bonjour et un nombre impressionnant de filles lui lançait des regards désabusés.

Vérifiant sa montre pour la énième fois ce matin, le brun s'adossa contre la banquette et patienta jusqu'à l'arrivée de ses amis. Il avait les nerfs à vif et la culpabilité pesait lourd sur ses épaules. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas emmener Voldemort avec lui à Poudlard. Jusqu'à présent, tout s'était déroulé dans un environnement plus ou moins sous contrôle. Au Square Grimmauld ou dans quelques musées. Le château semblait différent. Sacré, quelque part. L'idée de faire entrer le mage noir là-bas le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais avait-il vraiment le choix ?

_"Arrête de dramatiser. Nous avons un accord. J'ai l'intention d'honorer ma part du marché. Tu remplis la tienne et tout se passera bien."_

"T'as intérêt."

_"Et une fois installé, nous irons rendre une petite visite à Severus."_

"Pourquoi?"

_"Je veux vérifier ses progrès."_

Harry remua sur son siège. "Je ne peux pas juste quitter Poudlard quand ça me plaît."

_"Bien sûr que si. Nous partirons dans la soirée. Cette cape que tu possèdes nous sera utile pour transplaner chez Severus. Cela ne prendra pas plus d'une heure."_

Il ne trouva pas grand chose à redire, si ce n'est que ce soit _Snape_. Mais plus le professeur avançait, plus vite il serait débarrassé de Voldemort. "D'accord. Mais je dois d'abord voir ce que j'aurai comme cours et comme quantité de devoirs."

_"Je t'aiderai, ne t'en fais pas pour ça."_

Harry fronça des sourcils. "Tu vas quand même pas faire tous mes devoirs. Je ne peux pas devenir brillant du jour au lendemain. Mais un coup de main ne fait pas de mal."

_"Nous verrons. Tu peux toujours accuser ton mystérieux coma de t'avoir transformé en génie."_

Il étouffa un rire, secouant sa tête. Au même moment, la porte du compartiment coulissa, s'ouvrant sur Neville et Luna.

"Salut, Harry," fit son camarade, l'air d'hésiter un instant. Le brun les invita à entrer.

"Bonjour, Harry." Luna se laissa tomber sur le siège d'en face et Neville s'installa à côté d'elle.

_"Des amis à toi ?"_

_Oui, alors tiens-toi tranquille._ Il leur adressa un sourire timide. "Hey."

_"C'est l'autre garçon mentionné dans la prophétie ?"_

_Comment tu le sais ? _s'étonna t-il.

_"Je passe simplement en revue quelques-uns de tes souvenirs. Eh bien, je constate que mon choix était le bon."_

Il tritura le bord de son t-shirt, sentant le regard de ses deux amis posés sur lui. "Quoi ?" s'impatienta t-il.

"J'ai encore du mal croire que tout est fini," déclara Neville.

Sa voisine acquiesça. "C'était un discours très intéressant hier soir, Harry. Peut être que tu devrais te faire examiner. Scrimgeour est connu pour confondre les gens qu'il n'aime pas."

Le brun cilla. "Je ne suis pas confus, j'ai juste – je veux devenir Auror l'année prochaine, alors il fallait que je sois dans les bonnes grâces du Ministère. Mais comment êtes-vous au courant pour mon discours ?"

"On était là," répondit Néville. "Tu nous as même serré la main."

"Oh, désolé. Cette cérémonie ne me disait rien, tout s'est passé si vite et –"

"Tu avais l'air bouleversé," le coupa Luna.

Il sourit. "Ouais, c'était à peu près mon état d'esprit."

"Comment s'est passé ton été ?" demanda son camarade Gryffondor, avant de se corriger. "Tu sais, je veux dire... depuis que tu l'as tué."

"Pas mal. Différent, en fait." Bon sang, il n'imaginait pas à quel point. "J'ai fait pleins de choses normales et ennuyeuses, juste parce que je pouvais."

Luna pencha sa tête sur le côté. "Des choses ennuyeuses ? Vraiment ?"

"Ouais, j'ai visité des musées moldus. Mon préféré est le British Museum, le musée d'Histoire Naturelle. J'ai pu voir une collection entière sur les dinosaures," expliqua t-il, d'une voix où filtrait son enthousiasme. "Il y avait l'immense Tyrannosaurus rex, il-" Harry referma sa bouche en avisant l'air abasourdi de ses amis. "Vous connaissez les dinosaures ?"

"Oui," fit Luna. "Ils sont biologiquement liés au Kelpy et au Crabe de feu."

_"Qu'est-ce que cette fille-"_

_T'inquiète, c'est juste Luna._ Le brun darda un oeil vers Neville espérant déceler chez lui un brin de compréhension.

"Ce sont de gros lézards, non ?" se risqua t-il, les joues rougissantes.

"En quelque sorte. Les lézards que nous connaissons aujourd'hui en sont la forme évoluée," répondit Harry, plutôt perplexe.

"Oh," bredouilla Neville en fixant ses genoux. "Ma grand-mère n'a jamais voulu que j'apprenne la culture moldue quand j'avais cours à la maison."

"Ça ne concerne pas seulement les moldus," poursuivit-il. "Les dinosaures font partie intégrante de l'histoire de la planète. Sans être expert, je crois aussi qu'ils sont les ancêtres des dragons."

Luna secoua sa tête. "Les dragons ont été inventés par un sorcier nommé Alexander Fyrebloom, lorsqu'il a essayé de domestiquer des serpents de mer. Mais l'expérience a mal tournée et il a créé des dragons sans s'en rendre compte. Tout le monde sait ça."

_"Par Salazar, qu'on abrège les souffrances de cette gamine."_

_Tais-toi. On n'y peut rien. En plus, elle est marrante et ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche._ "Okay," approuva t-il plus par politesse. Cela dit, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses camarades de classe avaient des lacunes sur un sujet aussi basique que les dinosaures. C'était un thème récurrent de ses profs d'école primaire pendant les cours d'histoire et de biologie.

_"Ce sont des Sangs-Purs, Harry. La magie est le seul sujet qui les intéresse. Quelque chose d'aussi trivial que des créatures ayant peuplées la planète il y a des millions d'années n'a aucun intérêt pour eux."_

_C'est d'une ignorance_, pensa t-il.

_"Pour toi, peut être. Mais les Sangs-Purs n'en ont rien à faire."_

"Alors, et vos vacances ?" demanda t-il, souhaitant par-dessus tout changer de sujet.

Luna leur expliqua comment elle avait aidé son père avec le _Chicaneur_, et Neville partit dans une description de la serre qu'il avait construite dans le jardin de sa grand-mère. Le train était déjà bien en route et toujours aucune trace de Ron, Hermione ou Ginny. Bien que ce soit plus compréhensible pour cette dernière.

"Je vais aux toilettes," fit le brun en se redressant. "Je reviens dans deux minutes."

Il arpenta les couloirs du train, quasiment vides à cette heure-ci puisque tout le monde était déjà installé. Jetant un oeil dans chaque compartiment pour trouver ses amis, il ne tomba que sur des élèves bouche bée dès l'instant où ils le reconnurent.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'aperçoive un fragment de longs cheveux roux ne pouvant qu'appartenir à Ginny. Elle savait peut être où se trouvaient Ron et Hermione. C'était aussi l'occasion de lui faire des excuses, bien qu'il ne sache plus pourquoi exactement. Pour sa vie entière, probablement ?

Il fit glisser la porte du compartiment, un faux sourire placardé au visage. "Salut, Ginny. Je voulais- " Il s'interrompit soudain en remarquant Blaise Zabini sur le siège d'à côté. Il se tenait affreusement collé à elle, une main posée sur sa cuisse.

"Oui, Harry ?" demanda la concernée avec nonchalance, se blottissant encore un peu plus contre Zabini.

Un brasier fit irruption dans ses entrailles, quelque chose ne demandant qu'à jaillir sous la force d'un Cruciatus dirigé sur ce foutu Serpentard. Il se racla la gorge, les poings fermement serrés. "Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais vu Ron et Hermione."

La rousse haussa des épaules. "Non, désolée. J'ai passé la matinée avec Blaise." Puis, elle conclut sa réplique d'un baiser sur la bouche dudit Serpentard.

Harry allait s'emparer de sa baguette, mais quelque chose - Voldemort, réalisa t-il - l'éloigna de la porte du compartiment vers le couloir.

_"Arrête ça tout de suite ! Attaquer ce garçon dans un train bondé de monde ne réussira qu'à nous attirer des ennuis. Garde ta vengeance pour un moment plus approprié."_

Harry haletait, résistant à l'emprise que le mage noir avait sur son corps. "Lâche-moi," souffla t-il. Mais Voldemort persista, l'entraînant encore plus loin dans le couloir.

_"Je t'avais prévenu, Harry. Je t'avais dit que cette fille sauterait sur le premier venu. Oublie-la."_

Pressant ses paupières, il aspira une bouffée d'air sans pouvoir calmer son esprit en ébullition. "J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait - et avec Zabini ?"

_"Il n'y a pas plus vindicatif qu'une femme bafouée. Tâche de t'en souvenir. Tu es bien mieux sans elle."_

Harry grogna. "Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'y connais avec les femmes ? Elles ne te plaisent même pas."

_"Les femmes ont leur utilité, c'est pourquoi j'ai appris à les comprendre. Cela n'a rien à voir avec mes préférences personnelles."_

Affaissé contre une fenêtre, il tenta de se ressaisir. "Donc je suppose que tu as gagné notre pari."

_"Oui. Ce qui veut dire que tu vas cesser de pleurnicher sur elle."_

"C'est ta faute si je pleurniche sur - bon sang, que c'est stupide comme mot." Il secoua sa tête. "Je vais chercher Ron et Hermione."

Il les débusqua au compartiment des préfets, resté vide à l'exception des deux tourtereaux. Harry les fixa à travers la vitre. Ils étaient en train de se bécoter comme si leur vie en dépendait. Il distingua l'insigne de préfet sur le torse du roux et celui de préfète-en-chef sur la robe d'Hermione.

_"Ils ont certainement l'air... occupé."_

Soupirant, il tourna les talons mais avait à peine fait trois pas qu'une porte s'ouvrit brusquement derrière lui.

"Harry, désolée, on ne t'avait pas vu," s'excusa Hermione. Il se retourna, la mine sombre. "Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Ouais, vieux, tu sais qu'on avait rendez-vous au compartiment des préfets," ajouta Ron, qui avait rejoint la brune dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Évidemment. Il l'aurait su, si ses amis avait eu la délicatesse de l'informer sur leur nouveau statut cette année. Mais peu importe à présent. "Non, pas vraiment," fit-il en examinant ses ongles. "C'est juste que je viens de voir ta soeur et Blaise Zabini s'embrasser dans un compartiment un peu plus loin."

Les joues de Ron virèrent rouge pivoine et il dégaina sa baguette, bousculant presque ses camarades lorsqu'il se précipita en avant. "Je vais apprendre à ce bâtard de Serpentard de garder ses sales pattes pour lui !"

Hermione s'élança après lui. "Ron, non !"

Harry s'adossa à la porte vitrée du compartiment, assistant à la scène avec un rictus satisfait aux lèvres. "Maintenant, nous n'aurons aucun ennui."

_"Bien joué, mon petit horcrux."_

Lorsque les cris et les sorts fusèrent quelques instants plus tard, le brun fit semblant de tirer son chapeau à Voldemort avant de reprendre le chemin de son propre compartiment.

"-"

"-"

"Mais avec Zabini ? Un Serpentard ?" s'écria Ron pour la trente-sixième fois cet après midi. Harry avait fait les comptes.

"Ron, laisse tomber," répondit Hermione. "Zabini n'était pas impliqué dans la guerre. Si Ginny veut sortir avec lui, c'est son choix."

Le brun accompagnait ses amis dans la Grande Salle, mais stoppa net son élan lorsque son regard se posa sur la table des professeurs. Snape y occupait son siège habituel.

"Oh, regardez, c'est Fleur," s'enthousiasma soudain le roux. "Je pari qu'elle est notre nouveau professeur de Défense. Ça m'étonne que Bill n'ait rien dit."

Harry ne l'avait pas remarquée. Ses yeux restaient ancrés sur le maître des potions, qui le scrutait en retour de ses iris insondables.

_"Voilà qui est intéressant. Je me demande ce que notre cher Severus a à dire pour sa défense."_

"Ron," fit la brune en tirant sur sa manche. "Tu as vu, c'est Snape."

Les pupilles du roux s'agrandirent. "Qu'est-ce que ce traître fout là ?"

"Allons juste nous asseoir. Je suis sûre que McGonagall nous donnera une explication." Hermione poussa également Harry vers leur table, qui ne quittait pas le professeur d'une semelle.

_Fait chier, _pensa t-il. _Est-ce qu'il va - comment va t-on -_

_"Calme-toi. Il ne peut pas nous trahir. Le serment inviolable le lui interdit. Nous le questionnerons après le dîner."_

Finalement, il se détourna de Snape et s'installa en bout de table à côté d'Hermione et en face de Ron. Ginny arriva sans leur adresser un regard et prit place avec les sixièmes années.

Le brun parcourut la salle des yeux. La table des Serpentards avait l'air bien vide, Nott et Zabini formaient à eux seuls les septièmes années. Crabbe et Bullstrode étaient morts, Parkinson avait fui le pays avec sa famille un an auparavant, Goyle purgeait une peine de prison à perpétuité à Azkaban pour usage multiple du Cruciatus, et Malfoy avait pris cinq ans ferme pour avoir introduit des mangemorts à Poudlard. Apparemment, Snape avait réussi à l'écarter de la guerre sans pouvoir le préserver des mains du Magenmagot. Quelques cinquièmes et sixièmes années manquaient aussi à l'appel, mais tous les plus jeunes étaient présents. Les autres tables semblaient au complet pour la plupart, constata Harry.

Autre différence majeure cette année, l'absence de Dumbledore. McGonagall siégeait à sa place au milieu de la table des professeurs. Fleur bavardait avec Sinistra et Chourave. Hagrid le salua de la main et il lui répondit d'un sourire. Snape lui lançait de temps à autre des regards furtifs, bien que son air posé et impassible ne laisse rien paraître de ses pensées.

_"J'imagine que Severus a une bonne explication pour justifier sa présence ici. Il sait mieux que quiconque de ne pas agir sans réfléchir."_

Quand tout le monde eut trouvé un siège, McGonagall quitta le sien. "Bienvenue à tous, chers élèves. Bon nombre d'entre vous se sont inquiétés de leur scolarité lorsque Poudlard a fermé ses portes l'année dernière. Désormais, avec la fin de la guerre et le danger écarté, nous sommes en mesure de reprendre votre enseignement là où nous l'avions laissé. Comme vous pouvez le voir, il y a quelques changements dans l'équipe éducative cette année."

"Laissez-moi vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Fleur Delacour," poursuivit-elle en désignant l'intéressée.

Les élèves applaudirent poliment. Ron sembla plus emballé que ses amis, puisqu'il alla jusqu'à l'acclamer. Fleur le remercia d'un sourire éclatant.

"Un visage familier réintègre le poste de maître des potions. J'ai conscience que cette réintégration pourrait susciter des questionnements chez certains d'entre vous," le regard de McGonagall s'attarda sur Harry," mais sachez que le professeur Snape a joué un rôle important pendant la guerre, il a activement contribué à notre victoire. Je suis moi-même reconnaissante et ravie qu'il ait accepté de revenir à Poudlard dans un si bref délai."

Le brun grinça des dents et Ron poussa un grognement, mais quelques timides applaudissements résonnèrent autour d'eux.

"Il ne te laissera jamais utiliser son livre en classe," fit Hermione, d'un ton un peu trop enjoué. "Tu devras te débrouiller tout seul cette année."

_C'est ce que tu crois_, songea Harry. Voldemort gloussa, faisant légèrement vibrer ses lèvres.

"Et pour finir, voici mon successeur, votre nouveau professeur de Métamorphose, Hestia Jones." Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent, révélant une sorcière au visage souriant suivie par une horde de premières années.

"Elle a fait partie de l'Ordre," précisa Hermione en applaudissant. "Et elle était élève à Poufsouffle pendant ses études. Je suis sûre qu'elle s'en sortira très bien."

"Peu importe," marmonna Ron. "Tant qu'elle n'est pas aussi stricte que McGonagall."

Il ne pouvait qu'approuver le roux, mais ne fit aucun commentaire et se rassit pour assister à la cérémonie de répartition.

"-"

"-"

"Je vais escorter les premières années." Hermione les quitta aussitôt le festin terminé.

Ron se tourna vers Harry. "Je t'accompagne jusqu'à la tour."

"Non, ça ira. Tu peux aller faire le préfet." Il avait besoin de temps pour éclaircir la situation concernant Snape, et réfléchir avec le Lord dans sa tête tout en ayant une conversation avec quelqu'un devenait beaucoup trop difficile. "Je vais monter seul."

Avant que son camarade ne puisse répondre, un toussotement se fit entendre derrière eux.

"Monsieur Potter, j'ai à vous parler," surgit Snape dans leur dos. "Slughorn vous considérait peut être comme un génie des potions, mais nous savons tous les deux d'où vous vient ce soudain talent. Si vous voulez rester dans ma classe cette année, je vous suggère des cours de rattrapage."

"Espèce de bâtard," siffla Ron en serrant les poings. "Si vous croyez que vous pouvez-"

"Je le peux et je le ferai, Monsieur Weasley. À présent, déguerpissez avant de récolter votre première retenue."

"Vous ne me faites pas peur, sale traître. Je voudrais-"

"Une semaine de retenue avec Monsieur Rusard. Vous commencez demain, Monsieur Weasley."

Le roux avait l'air à deux doigts d'exploser et Harry posa rapidement une main sur son épaule. "Ron, c'est bon. Va rejoindre Hermione, je me charge de Snape." Il ponctua sa phrase en le poussant légèrement dans la direction prise par leur amie et Ron finit par s'en aller, non sans jeter un regard écoeuré au professeur par-dessus son épaule.

"Allons-y," fit le brun. Snape le guida hors du hall vers une classe déserte. Une fois à l'intérieur, il verrouilla la porte et lança quelques sortilèges de silence, puis s'adressa à Harry.

"My Lord, j'implore votre pardon -"

"Ne t'adresse pas à moi de cette façon ici, Severus," l'interrompit Voldemort. "Appelle-moi Potter, constamment."

Snape inclina sa tête. "Très bien. J'implore votre pardon. McGonagall m'a rendu visite la nuit dernière et m'a supplié de revenir à Poudlard. Slughorn a refusé le poste, prétextant qu'il méritait sa retraite et le poste était tout de suite à pourvoir."

"Et tu n'as pas jugé utile de m'en avertir au préalable ?"

Snape nia, les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures. "Elle avait besoin d'une réponse immédiate et je n'ai pas eu l'opportunité de vous contacter, puisque vous étiez à Londres à ce moment. Comme vous êtes tous les deux à Poudlard cette année, j'ai pensé qu'il serait ainsi plus facile de communiquer."

"Certes," approuva le mage noir. "Néanmoins, cela te laissera moins de temps pour réaliser ma potion."

"Je le crains, malheureusement. Mais, j'aurai un meilleur matériel et une facilité d'accès aux ingrédients."

"Oui, je vois en quoi cet arrangement nous sera mutuellement bénéfique. Tu écarteras tout soupçon sur la pratique d'une magie moins fréquentable en enseignant ici, et tu consacreras ton temps libre à ma potion."

"En effet." Snape paraissait soulagé.

"Je veux que tu inscrives Harry à des cours de soutien deux ou trois fois par semaine. Ainsi, nous pourrons passer du temps ensembles sans attirer l'attention."

"Bien sûr. McGonagall n'aura aucune objection à cela."

"Bien. Nous te verrons en classe, Severus," conclut Voldemort. Harry sentit qu'il se retirait dans son subconscient.

"Professeur," dit-il alors que Snape pointait sa baguette sur la porte. "Vous allez arrêter de nous harceler mes amis et moi pendant votre cours. Je ne vous demande pas de nous adorer, mais cessez d'être aussi injuste."

"On parle comme un vrai Gryffondor, Potter," répondit le maître des potions avec un rictus méprisant. "Je verrai ce que je peux faire." Après quoi, il annula les charmes protégeant la porte et sortit prestement de la classe. "Demain soir, dix-neuf heures, dans mon bureau, Potter. Nous commencerons vos cours de rattrapage."

"Bâtard," marmonna t-il en quittant la pièce à son tour.

_"Oui, mais un bâtard qui nous est utile."_

Le brun ne pu le contredire sur ce point.

"-"

"-"

"Ça fait drôle d'être de retour," confia Harry. Il était étendu sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, à fixer distraitement le plafond. Il avait placé deux ou trois sortilèges de silence et un charme sur les rideaux pour plus de discrétion.

_"C'est certainement étrange d'habiter la Tour des Gryffondors, je te l'accorde."_

"Avec Snape qui est revenu et tout le reste. Vaut mieux qu'il me fiche la paix. Ma vie est déjà assez compliquée comme ça."

_"Je crois que Severus te montrera plus de respect cette année. Dans le cas contraire, il aura à faire à moi."_

Il éprouva une sorte de sinistre satisfaction à cette remarque. Maintenant qu'il avait son propre mage noir à sa disposition, Snape serait forcé de se tenir à carreaux.

_"Ton propre mage noir ?_" ricana Voldemort, lui envoyant des frissons jusqu'aux orteils.

"Ouais, je vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas t'utiliser à mon avantage pour changer."

_"Tu peux m'utiliser comme bon te semble, mon petit horcrux."_

Harry se lécha les lèvres. "Hem.. je sais qu'on a pas de miroir ici, mais je pensais..."

_"Tu as besoin de te détendre. Je peux certainement t'aider. Laisse-moi te montrer quelque chose de nouveau."_ Voldemort prit le contrôle de ses mains, alors que le brun donnait un coup de pieds dans ses couvertures pour les repousser. Le Lord s'occupa de son pantalon de pyjama d'un doigté habile, puis pressa l'index de Harry sur ses lèvres.

_"Ouvre la bouche et suce."_

Il s'exécuta, imbibant son doigt de salive, tandis que ses hanches se cambraient brusquement en sentant une autre main emprisonner son début d'érection. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais se faire masturber par Voldemort lui procurait un plaisir immense, c'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre le touchait. Son membre brûlant pulsait au creux de sa paume et il suça son doigt avec plus de ferveur.

_"Maintenant, écarte les jambes, Harry, et ramène tes genoux contre ton torse."_

Ce dernier tourna la tête sur le côté, relâchant son doigt. "Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie."

_"Tu vas adorer, je te le promets. Essaye au moins une fois. Si tu n'aimes pas, nous ne recommencerons pas."_ Le Lord intensifia ses mouvements et il se mordit la lèvre pour ravaler un gémissement.

"D'accord. Juste pour voir comment c'est," souffla t-il, pliant les genoux contre son torse. C'était embarrassant d'être exposé de la sorte, mais il perdit rapidement le fil de ses pensées, submergé par les sensations lorsque Voldemort resserra ses doigts autour de lui. Il remarqua à peine sa main qui s'aventurait plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une caresse effleurer son intimité.

"C'est... bizarre," haleta t-il, ondulant du bassin en rythme avec les vas-et-viens du mage noir sans pouvoir se retenir. Un doigt humide s'immisça légèrement en lui et l'intrusion le fit sursauter.

_"Détends-toi, Harry. Ça va être fantastique."_

Fermant les yeux, le brun imagina Tom Riddle, la main sensuelle de Tom sur son membre douloureusement tendu, Tom insérant un doigt en lui avec douceur et peut être même le corps de Tom, qui créait cette friction si délicieuse et le pénétrait -

"Oh, Merlin," gémit Harry, la tête pressée en arrière contre l'oreiller, lorsque son doigt toucha un endroit bien précis, envoyant des ondes de plaisir directement dans son sexe.

_"C'est ta prostate. C'est bon, n'est-ce-pas ?"_ fit Voldemort d'une voix rauque qui lui donna envie de se trémousser d'envie.

"Oui... t'arrêtes pas."

_"Je n'y penserais même pas."_

Il se déhanchait de plus en plus vite, sentant la chaleur monter en lui, se rendant compte qu'il s'empalait sur son propre doigt, ou était-ce celui de Voldemort ? Cela n'avait pas d'importance, pas vraiment, puisque c'était tellement bon, si foutrement bon qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir.

"Bon dieu, oui !" Il se cambra, forçant son doigt à le pénétrer davantage tandis qu'il atteignait la jouissance. Des gouttes de plaisir brûlant jaillirent sur son ventre et ne semblèrent plus s'arrêter, toute cette chaleur et ce pouvoir oui, c'était une sensation de _pouvoir_ qui bouillonnait au fond de lui.

_"C'est notre pouvoir, Harry."_

Le brun acquiesça, encore perdu dans une douce euphorie. "C'était bien."

_"Ce qui veut dire que tu voudras renouveler l'expérience ?"_

"Ouais, je crois," grogna t-il. Voldemort attrapa la baguette de Harry sous l'oreiller et jeta quelques sorts de nettoyage avant de lui rendre le contrôle de son bras.

_"Es-tu suffisamment détendu pour dormir à présent ?"_

"Hmm." Harry se tourna sur un côté, blotti dans ses draps.

_"Bonne nuit, mon petit horcrux."_

"Bonne nuit, mon petit mage noir," murmura t-il en esquissant un sourire. Ce qui fit rire le Lord si bruyamment que son corps en trembla tout entier.

"-"

"-"

Son premier jour de classe passa à la vitesse de l'éclair et Harry eut presque l'impression de n'avoir jamais quitté Poudlard. La facilité avec laquelle il incarnait à nouveau son rôle d'élève le surprenait, après l'année turbulente qu'il avait vécue, et en particulier sachant que Voldemort faisait corps avec lui à chaque minute de la journée. Le Lord avait vite conclu qu'il s'en sortait assez bien tout seul en botanique et en sortilèges, agrémentant tout de même ses cours de remarques intéressantes et de suggestions pratiques. Sans parler des critiques cinglantes envers chaque élève et professeur qui croisait leur chemin.

"Je sais qui est notre nouvelle directrice de maison," annonça Hermione lorsqu'elle les eut rejoint dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. "Le professeur Greisenbloo."

Ses deux amis la fixèrent longuement.

"Vous savez, en Anciennes Runes ?" Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré. "Bref, McGonagall nous la présentera ce soir dans la salle commune. Elle est très gentille."

"Ah," répondit intelligemment Ron avant de retourner à son assiette.

"Je ne serai pas là," fit Harry.

La brune haussa des sourcils. "Ne me dis pas que tu as eu une retenue dès le premier jour."

"Non, ça c'est moi," sourit Ron. "Je ne serai pas là non plus."

"J'ai cours de rattrapage en potions," expliqua t-il en poussant ses frites, feignant une mine maussade. "Snape pense que je n'arriverai pas à suivre son cours sans un certain livre, alors il m'a inscrit en soutien."

"Eh bien, je ne peux pas vraiment lui donner tort," répliqua son amie. "Pourquoi es-tu en retenue ?" s'adressa t-elle au roux.

Le concerné s'adossa à son siège, l'air plutôt fier de lui. "Hier soir, j'ai traité Snape de bâtard et de sale traître -"

"Non, mais vraiment." Hermione commença à se servir des carottes en évitant soigneusement le regard de Ron.

_"Elle est très autoritaire, non ?"_

Harry eut un léger haussement d'épaules. _Tu vas t'y faire._

_"J'en doute sérieusement."_

Il cacha son sourire en prenant une bouchée de petits pois.

.&.

fin de la partie III


	10. Dans les quartiers privés de Snape

Me revoilà ! En retard, impardonnable, irrécupérable... comme d'habitude quoi.

Mais j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous apportera satisfaction. Harry franchit une nouvelle étape dans sa relation avec Voldy. Disons qu'ils passent aux choses sérieuses avec leur prof de potions préféré... si je peux dire ça comme ça !

La suite sera postée plus vite que prévue, à savoir la semaine prochaine (si, si je vous assure!)

Merci du fond du coeur à ceux qui me laissent un petit mot, JE VOUS ADORE ! : **Leylari, ****sakura-okasan, Julia13verseau, Luunai, Naifu-sasu, darkmoonlady, Sahyadu2b, Dymitry, seiika, Ellana5154, ****Mona Dahl, Egwene Al' Vere, jojo1983, Nana'.'Lea, ******vampirette-flower, Ada-Diana, Princesse Saeko, luna90, Harry-Snape-Malfoy.******  
><strong>

Bonne lecture à tous ;)

* * *

><p><strong>""<span>The semblance of peace<span>""**

**""**

**"**

Pairing : HP/LV, HP/LV/Snape

Rating : M

Warning : Slash/lemon, character death

Summary : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est finalement tombé, du moins c'est ce que croit la communauté magique. Malheureusement, Harry en sait davantage…

Auteur : Maeglinyedi

Traductrice : me !

* * *

><p>"<p>

"

"

**10. Dans les quartiers privés de Snape  
><strong>

Harry toqua à la porte du bureau de Snape, qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

"Potter. À l'heure, pour une fois." Le professeur agita sa baguette et la porte se referma derrière lui. "McGonagall n'a émis aucune objection quant à vos cours particuliers."

"Parfait," répondit Voldemort.

"Je présume que vous assisterez Potter pendant mon cours ?"

"Oui, Harry recevra mon aide s'il en a besoin."

"Bien. Alors, il est inutile que je perde mon temps avec le garçon ce soir." Le maître des potions désigna une porte à l'arrière de son bureau. "Je prépare votre potion dans mes appartements."

Harry le suivit dans l'autre pièce. Bien qu'il ait décidé de rester en retrait lorsque Snape et Voldemort parlaient potions, il ne pu s'empêcher d'être curieux à propos de ses quartiers privés.

L'endroit s'avérait tout à fait banal. Un salon décoré avec le type de mobilier que l'on retrouvait partout à Poudlard. La salle de travail où Snape les guidait ressemblait à une version plus petite de sa classe sans les rangées de bureaux.

"J'ai rencontré quelques problèmes," déclara t-il en se plaçant devant un chaudron fumant. Harry s'immobilisa à ses côtés de sorte que le mage noir puisse voir de quoi il retournait. "Impossible d'associer les larmes de phénix avec les autres ingrédients. Je pense avoir besoin d'une autre composition pour ce breuvage, puisque les ingrédients que j'ai testé - le sang de dragon, les scarabées pilés et la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap, ne font qu'aggraver les choses."

Le Lord scruta le liquide bouillant. "Oui, c'était prévisible. Malheureusement, ma source est incomplète." Il releva les yeux vers Snape. "Tu devras consulter toutes les traductions à ta disposition sur le sujet. Je te suggère de commencer par une visite dans les bibliothèques universitaires moldues."

"Cela demandera du temps," fit-il remarquer avant d'éteindre le feu sous le chaudron.

"J'ai tout mon temps, Severus."

"Bien." Il vida son contenu dans un évier à proximité. "Je vous propose de continuer cette conversation dans un endroit plus confortable."

Ils s'installèrent sur des fauteuils disposés près de la cheminée éteinte et Snape conjura une théière. Harry tenta de s'intéresser à leur conversation mais elle ne traitait que de potions plus compliquées les unes que les autres, si bien qu'il finit par perdre le fil. Il s'assoupit, n'écoutant qu'à moitié ce qui se disait. C'était étrangement relaxant de laisser Voldemort utiliser son corps et trouver refuge au fond de son esprit après une longue journée de cours. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps écoulé et n'émergea de sa douce torpeur que lorsqu'il entendit Snape prononcer le mot 'couvre-feu'.

"Oui, il est bientôt l'heure de nous en aller," fit le mage noir, reposant sa tasse de thé vide sur la table basse. "Mais avant, j'aimerais recourir à tes services ce soir."

"Ce sera avec plaisir," répondit le professeur avec une étrange lueur au fond du regard.

Voldemort ricana. "Je te soupçonnais de vouloir goûter à ce corps depuis que tu as eu connaissance de ma situation."

"Vous n'avez pas tort."

Harry s'efforça de refaire surface. "Hein ?"

_"Severus est attiré par les séduisants jeunes hommes, Harry."_

"Quoi ?"

_"Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie de voir ton professeur à genoux, et ses lèvres autour de ton sexe."_

"Euh..." Il ne savait sincèrement pas quoi répondre. Snape aimait les hommes ? Il y a une minute, il ne le considérait même pas comme quelqu'un ayant une vie sexuelle. "Mais–"

"Croyez-moi, Potter, ce n'est pas vous que je veux plaire." Snape se redressa pour venir s'agenouiller devant lui.

_"Oui, Severus aime donner du plaisir à son maître."_

"Tu veux dire qu'il a déjà fait ça avant ?"

Son professeur leva les yeux au ciel, puis plaça ses mains sur les genoux de Harry et écarta ses jambes.

_"Profites-en, Harry. Il est plutôt doué avec sa bouche."_

Le brun tenta de reculer, mais Voldemort ne lui laissa pas cette liberté. Il fut forcé d'assister avec une sorte de fascination horrifiée comment son professeur dégrafa un à un les boutons de sa robe de sorcier, puis de son jeans pour en sortir son membre déjà à moitié érigé.

Snape, à genoux, enfournant presque la totalité de son érection dans sa bouche. Mise à part l'agréable stupéfaction de sentir quelque chose de chaud, d'humide et d'étroit autour de son sexe, il se rendit compte de la vue extrêmement alléchante qui s'offrait à lui. Snape, ce bâtard graisseux, agenouillé devant Harry Potter, le fléau de son existence, du moins tel qu'il l'avait toujours laissé entendre.

_"Oui, je savais que tu serais de mon avis. Essaye de te détendre, Harry."_

Le contrôle de son corps lui revint peu à peu et il cambra ses hanches, timidement au départ, mais lorsque le maître des potions enroula ses doigts à la base de son membre et les fit glisser en cadence avec ses lèvres et sa langue, Harry se sentit plus audacieux.

_Je baise la bouche de Snape_, pensa t-il soudain.

_"Nous baisons sa bouche, mon petit horcrux. Pour l'instant. La prochaine fois, je te montrerai les autres délicieux endroits de son corps que nous pouvons prendre."_

"Bon sang," gémit-il, agrippant les accoudoirs du fauteuil pour empêcher son corps de se soulever.

"Touche-toi, Severus," ordonna Voldemort. Le professeur obtempéra volontiers, tirant sur les pans de sa propre robe pour libérer l'érection proéminente confinée dans son pantalon. Harry la fixa les yeux écarquillés. L'idée que Snape puisse avoir un pénis ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit, encore moins une verge imposante et divinement tendue, qu'il caressait à présent, toujours en continuant à se servir de ses lèvres avec expertise.

Cette sensation était indescriptible, cette bouche si chaude et délectable autour de lui, c'était trop bon pour que Snape en soit à l'origine. Harry ne pouvait qu'apprécier et même en redemander. Personne ne l'avait jamais touché de la sorte.

Et Snape à genoux ! Cette pensée, cette _vision_, attisa un sentiment de dominance en lui qui se répandit en frissons jusque son sexe. Ses déhanchements se firent plus violents et passionnés, arrachant un grognement surpris à son professeur. Ce fut le meilleur son qu'il n'avait jamais entendu et il voulait en entendre plus, beaucoup plus.

"Plus fort," haleta t-il, les dents serrées. "Suce-moi plus fort, Snape."

L'intéressé leva ses pupilles sombres vers lui, se rendant visiblement compte que ce n'était plus Voldemort qui était aux commandes, mais Harry. Lorsqu'il sentit des dents effleurer son membre palpitant, ce dernier plongea une main dans la masse de cheveux noirs et légèrement huileux devant lui. Snape gémit, laissant le brun tirer sur ses mèches et rapprocher encore sa tête de sorte qu'il l'engloutisse davantage.

"Oh Merlin, oui," grogna Harry. Il avait le contrôle et pourtant, ce soudain désir enflammant son corps tout entier le rendait totalement impuissant. Il n'avait jamais envisagé cette situation, jamais pensé à laisser un homme le savourer de cette façon, jamais imaginé Snape dans cette position en train de se masturber d'un doigté sensuel. Mais maintenant qu'il l'expérimentait, il n'était plus sûr de vouloir s'arrêter.

Ce genre de pouvoir était comme une drogue qui aurait dû l'effrayer. Au contraire, il ne ressentait que cette chaleur envahissante et en voulait _plus. Encore._

Il se déhancha une fois, deux fois, et finit par jouir dans la bouche de Snape. Son corps frissonnant consumé par le plaisir, se raidit avant de s'affaisser dans le fauteuil. Son professeur ne tarda pas à le suivre dans l'orgasme, resserrant ses lèvres autour de lui alors que sa semence éclaboussait les dalles de pierre.

"Bordel," souffla t-il. Le maître des potions le libéra, sans prendre la peine de s'occuper du membre soulagé de son amant mais se releva pour réajuster ses propres vêtements à la place. Le brun se sentait trop épuisé pour bouger.

_"Ça t'a plu, mon petit horcrux ?"_

"Ouais." Il parvint à se rhabiller et à reboutonner sa robe de sorcier. Maintenant qu'ils avaient terminé, il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être exhibé de la sorte dans les appartements de Snape. Et dire qu'il avait autant apprécié, c'était à peine croyable.

Snape lui avait fait une pipe. Quelque part, Harry eut envie d'éclater de rire.

_"Viens, il est temps d'y aller."_ Voldemort força son corps à se redresser et le brun trébucha de quelques pas avant de retrouver l'équilibre.

"Si ce sera tout ?" demanda son professeur d'un air posé et détendu, comme s'il ne venait pas d'engloutir le pénis d'un élève. Ou celui d'un mage noir. La distinction était difficile.

Le Lord s'avança vers lui, puis plaça les mains du garçon sur ses joues. "Tu t'es bien débrouillé, Severus," le complimenta t-il en effleurant ses lèvres.

Harry se recula précipitamment, récoltant une grimace dédaigneuse de la part de Snape. "Je vous verrai en classe demain, Potter."

"Ouais," répondit-il, avant de quitter ses appartements en vitesse. "T'étais obligé de l'embrasser ?" demanda t-il en traversant le bureau.

_"Oui."_

Il poussa un grognement méprisant et sortit en trombe dans le couloir. "J'ai bien aimé," fit-il en s'assurant que personne n'était en train d'écouter, "sauf le baiser."

_"Tu commences seulement à découvrir ce genre de plaisirs, Harry. Tu apprendras à tous les apprécier en temps voulu."_

Le brun ignora ce commentaire, bien qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de penser à ce qui venait de se passer dans les quartiers privés de Snape. Un professeur, un mangemort, un traître, l'avait sucé sans retenue. Cette pensée était à la fois horrifiante et excitante. Harry en fut tellement perturbé qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'on le suivait.

"Potter," fit une voix dans son dos lorsqu'il eut quasiment atteint les escaliers. "C'est pas très malin de traîner tout seul dans les cachots."

Il pivota sur lui-même et tomba nez à nez avec Théodore Nott, qui avait dégainé sa baguette. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" riposta t-il, baissant lentement sa propre main vers la poche de sa robe.

"Mon père est mort à cause de toi !" accusa le Serpentard. "Tu vas me le payer."

Harry fronça des sourcils. "Ton père a été tué en voulant s'échapper d'Azkaban. Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans."

"C'est ta faute s'il était là-bas au départ !" Nott brandit sa baguette au moment où il sortait la sienne.

_"Crucio !"_

Le garçon s'effondra à terre et Harry réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait pas prononcé ce sort. Mais Voldemort si. Nott se tordait de douleur contre les dalles, poussant des cris effroyables. Gardant sa baguette pointé sur lui, le Lord se rapprocha et ne leva le sortilège que lorsqu'il fut à ses pieds.

"C'était un geste très stupide de ta part," siffla Voldemort d'un ton menaçant.

"Tu - tu - un Cruciatus, je vais le dire–"

"Oh, mais je t'en prie," fit le mage noir. "Cours chercher ton directeur de maison."

Nott déglutit et essaya de s'échapper en rampant, mais Voldemort le maintint plaqué au sol en pressant un pied sur son torse. "J'irai rien dire à ce traître ! Il était de ton côté depuis le début !"

"Oui, à ce qu'il paraît." Un rictus sinistre se dessina sur les lèvres du Lord et il le défia silencieusement du regard. "Alors pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir la directrice ?"

"C'est ce que je vais faire !" Nott tenta à nouveau de bouger, mais le pied comprimant sa poitrine remonta jusque sa gorge, l'immobilisant complètement.

"Non, tu ne le feras pas... et je vais te dire pourquoi." Il se pencha un peu plus au-dessus de son visage. "Personne ne va te croire. Cours pleurer devant la directrice - au Ministère, pour ce qu'en j'en ai à faire. Qui penses-tu qu'ils croiront ? Harry Potter, tout juste récompensé par l'Ordre de Merlin première classe, pour avoir vaincu le mage noir le plus puissant de ce monde ou un pathétique petit sympathisant de mangemorts comme toi ?"

Voldemort retira son pied et le Serpentard roula sur le côté, secouant sa tête. "Tu ne peux pas utiliser des Impardonnables quand ça te plaît, Potter."

"Mais je viens juste de le faire. Et tu n'y peux rien." Le mage noir plissa ses yeux. "La prochaine fois que tu me menaces de ta baguette, ce sera un sort mortel. On ne retrouva jamais ton corps. Ne te gêne surtout pas pour faire passer le message à tes petits amis Serpentards sur ce qui les attend, si jamais ils tentent quoique ce soit contre moi."

"T'es cinglé, Potter !" hurla t-il en se remettant debout pour s'enfoncer dans la noirceur des cachots. "Complètement cinglé !"

"Par Merlin," s'exclama le brun lorsqu'il retrouva l'usage de ses cordes vocales. "Tu as lancé un–"

_"Ne joue pas les hypocrites avec moi. Tu ne m'as pas entendu me plaindre lorsque tu l'as utilisé sur Severus."_

"Non, c'est pas ce que je veux dire." Il baissa d'un ton et murmura : "Tu l'as utilisé à Poudlard."

_"Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Il ne dira rien à personne, pas même à ses camarades. Il passerait pour un faible en admettant qu'il s'est fait attaquer par Harry Potter."_

Il inspira difficilement. "J'arrive pas à te croire. Tu ne pouvais pas juste - je sais pas - le pétrifier."

_"Ne laisse jamais aucune chance à ton adversaire, Harry. Ne le laisse jamais penser que tu n'es pas capable d'aller aussi loin qu'il le peut."_

"Ouais, mais–"

_"Crois-tu qu'il t'aurait juste pétrifié ?"_

Harry nia de la tête.

_"Bien. Nous nous sommes juste assurés qu'il ne refera rien de stupide contre nous."_

Lorsque le brun ne bougea pas, Voldemort reprit le contrôle. Il grimpa les escaliers et s'engouffra dans la première classe vide dans les parages.

_"Voici une autre leçon pour toi. Les Aurors ne vérifient jamais une baguette au delà de douze sortilèges. C'est pourquoi tu dois toujours en jeter au moins une vingtaine après avoir utilisé un Impardonnable._ Le mage noir s'exécuta, lançant des charmes de silence, de lévitation, un maléfice cuisant et d'autres sorts quelconques ne dépassant pas le niveau de magie que tout élève moyen userait pendant sa journée. Il termina avec un '_Finite Incantatum'_ avant de redonner les reines à Harry.

"D'accord. Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu as traité Nott de cette façon. Mais j'apprécierais que tu limites l'usage des Impardonnables à un strict minimum quand on est à Poudlard."

_"C'est promis. Je le jure la main sur mon coeur."_

"Tu veux dire le _mien_."

_"Notre coeur."_

"T'as l'air presque fleur bleue maintenant," se moqua Harry. Il regagna la Tour des Gryffondors avec le rire de Voldemort résonnant en écho dans son esprit.

"-"

"-"

"Harry, par ici !" Hermione lui fit signe depuis sa table dans un recoin de leur salle commune.

Lorsqu'il fut installé, Ron lui lança un regard soucieux. "Alors, comment c'était ? Snape a fait son affreux ?"

"Oh oui," répondit-il vaguement. "Snape était affreux."

"Mais je parie qu'il ne t'a pas fait récurer ses toilettes," poursuivit le roux, jetant un oeil à la description détaillée de sa retenue avec Rusard. Pendant ce temps, le sorcier survola la pièce du regard, se sentant soudain exposé comme jamais, comme si un panneau lumineux suspendu au-dessus de sa tête disait : je me suis fait sucer par Snape et j'ai infligé un Cruciatus à un Serpentard.

_"Ne sois pas ridicule. Aucun des élèves ici présents n'ai doué en Légilimencie."_

Le brun pressa ses lèvres pour réprimer une grimace. _Comment tu le sais ?_

_"J'ai vérifié."_

Ses yeux s'agrandirent à cette remarque. Ron l'observa avec un air confus, si bien qu'il s'empressa de marmonner son accord, ajoutant que récurer des toilettes sans magie était bien l'une des pires horreurs sur cette Terre.

_Tu t'amuses à espionner les pensées des gens ?_ pensa t-il.

_"Quelques bribes ça et là pour m'assurer que personne ne nous soupçonne."_

"Oh, le professeur Greisenbloo m'a dit de te remettre ça," intervint Hermione, faisant glisser le badge de Capitaine vers lui. "Elle s'attend aussi à ce que tu te charges des épreuves de sélection."

"Merci." Harry passa son pouce sur le badge. Le Quidditch lui avait manqué. "Mais il n'y aura pas de sélections."

"Pourquoi ?" questionna Ron dont les oreilles virèrent au rouge. "Tu vas désigner les joueurs ?"

"Bien sûr que non. On avait une belle équipe en sixième année. Je vois pas pourquoi on changerait."

"Mais Katie Bell n'est plus là," argua la brune, l'air quelque peu déçue.

"Dean peut prendre le relai." Il se retourna vers le concerné, installé sur le sofa avec Seamus et Neville. "Hey, Dean ! Ça te dit d'être poursuiveur cette année ?"

Dean lui répondit d'un énorme sourire, le pouce levé.

"Voilà, c'est réglé." Ces deux amis le dévisagèrent avec étonnement. "Quoi ?"

"Sérieusement," s'indigna Hermione avant de se replonger dans ses devoirs.

"Alors, je suis encore dans l'équipe ?" s'enthousiasma le roux. Harry acquiesça. "Merci, vieux."

"Je vais me coucher, la journée a été longue." Qui plus est, sa petite mésaventure avec Snape l'avait totalement épuisé, ce qu'il évita de mentionner. Lorsque ses joues s'empourprèrent, il regretta même d'y avoir pensé.

"Ouais, je vais...euh... rester encore un peu," fit son ami en désignant discrètement Hermione.

"Okay. On se voit demain." Harry trottina jusqu'en haut des escaliers du dortoir. Il enfila ensuite son pyjama et s'affala sur son lit, plaçant quelques sorts sur ses rideaux pour garder les yeux et les oreilles indiscrètes à distance.

"Tu aimes le Quidditch ?" demanda t-il, étendu sur le dos, tout en examinant son badge de Capitaine.

_"Pas spécialement."_

"Tu n'as jamais joué quand tu étais à Poudlard ?"

_"Non, j'étais trop occupé à devenir un mage noir. Je n'avais pas de temps à consacrer au sport."_

Il sourit, notant la pointe d'ironie dans la voix du Lord. Deviner son état d'esprit devenait de plus en plus facile ces temps-ci. "Ouais, trop occupé à jouer avec ton Basilic."

Voldemort gloussa. Bon dieu, Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette sensation était si agréable, un peu comme si quelqu'un caressait sa chute de reins du bout des doigts._ "Oui, entre autres."_

"Tu avais quel âge la première fois que tu t'es intéressé au sexe ?"

_"Si par le sexe tu veux dire des rapports, alors la réponse est seize ans."_

"Fille ou garçon ?"

_"Garçon, bien entendu. Les filles ne m'ont jamais intéressées de cette façon. Bien que Minerva m'ait invité à Pré-au-Lard une fois. Je pense qu'elle avait un faible pour moi."_

Imaginer un rencard entre McGonagall et Voldemort lui arracha une série de gloussements. "T'as accepté ?"

_"Non, j'ai poliment décliné."_

"Ça veut dire que tu n'as jamais couché avec une fille ? Du tout ?"

_"Tu es très bavard ce soir, n'est-ce-pas ? Non, jamais."_

Harry brandit un poing victorieux. "Ah ! Alors, tu es vierge toi-aussi. En quelque sorte."

_"J'avais oublié ce que c'était d'être jeune et de tout juger en fonction du degré de virginité d'une personne."_

"Ouais, t'es plutôt vieux, en fait." Il eut un rictus en sentant de légers picotements à sa cicatrice. "Ça te fait combien, soixante-douze ?"

_"Soixante et onze, merci. Mon anniversaire n'est qu'en Décembre."_

Le brun roula sur son estomac et plaça le badge sur son chevet. Il croisa les mains derrière sa nuque. "Ce qu'on a fait ce soir avec Snape compte pour du sexe ?"

_"Certainement. Il t'a fait une fellation."_

"Oh, donc j'ai eu des rapports sexuels avec Snape. C'est... ça fait drôle."

_"Peut-être. C'était plaisant."_

"Ça peut aller. Tu as ce genre de relation avec lui depuis longtemps ?"

_"Severus était un jeune homme passionné lorsqu'il s'est présenté à moi. Et comme moi-même, il préférait les hommes. C'était une décision mutuelle."_

"Tu ne l'as jamais... hum..." fit Harry en tripotant son oreiller.

_"Forcé ? Non. Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser de moi, je préfère que mes partenaires soient consentants."_

"Ah. C'est... bien." Il tira sur un bout de tissu qui s'effilochait. "Tu sais ce qui est drôle ?"

_"Quoi ?"_

"Nous deux, en train de bavarder ou de blaguer. C'est dingue. Tu es mon ennemi, je ne l'ai pas oublié."

_"Eh bien, je suppose que partager un corps créé une certaine familiarité."_

Il songea à cette réponse. "Alors, tu discutais de ta vie sexuelle avec Quirell ?"

Un gloussement s'en suivit, s'écoulant le long de son échine comme des gouttes de cire chaude. _"Non. Mais tu n'es pas Quirell. Tu es bien plus important pour moi."_

"Ouais, le gardien de ton âme et tout ça." Il roula de nouveau sur le côté. "C'est une idée étrange d'être un horcrux. Aussi étrange que de se retrouver avec des morceaux d'âme, je crois."

_"Je ne saurai te dire. Je n'ai jamais été un horcrux."_

"C'est vrai." Harry remonta ses couvertures jusqu'au menton. "Tu es toujours mon ennemi. Faire des trucs ensembles ne change rien."

_"Je sais."_

Un silence paisible s'installa entre eux pendant quelques minutes, lui laissant l'occasion de ressasser les évènements de la soirée. "Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai jamais réalisé jusqu'ici," reprit-il en se concentrant sur son altercation avec Nott. "Les Serpentards de Snape doivent lui donner du fil à retordre, vu qu'il le considèrent comme un traître."

_"Un juste châtiment pour sa trahison."_

"Ouais, probablement." Il ferma les yeux. "Qu'est-ce qui se passera quand tu auras retrouvé ton corps?"

_C'est un sujet trop délicat pour l'aborder maintenant. Dors, Harry."_

"'Nuit, Tom."

_"Bonne nuit, Harry."_

...

TBC...


	11. Cours de potions et altercation

Nouveau chapitre cette semaine, comme promis. Le prochain risque de prendre davantage de temps par contre, alors profitez-en !

Merci aux fidèles lecteurs qui continuent à me suivre, c'est toujours avec grand plaisir que je lis vos commentaires : **Luxile, ****seiika, Ada-Diana, Dymitry, AdelheidRei, Harry-Snape-Malfoy, Julia13verseau, darkmoonlady, Naifu-sasu, Sahyadu2b, sakura-okasan, Luunai, ****Okawa, v******ampirette-flower, Tif, Princesse Saeko.******  
><strong>

Bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes à tous ;)

* * *

><p><strong>""<span>The semblance of peace<span>""**

**""**

**"**

Pairing : HP/LV, HP/LV/Snape

Rating : M

Warning : Slash/lemon, character death

Summary : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est finalement tombé, du moins c'est ce que croit la communauté magique. Malheureusement, Harry en sait davantage…

Auteur : Maeglinyedi

Traductrice : me !

* * *

><p>"<p>

"

"

**11. Cours de potions et altercation**

La salle de potions n'arborait plus le confort des longues tables de Slughorn mais des bureaux individuels.

"Snape est vraiment de retour," commenta Ron d'un air morose, en entrant dans la classe.

"En effet, Monsieur Weasley," répondit sèchement le professeur sur leurs talons. "Asseyez-vous."

Ils s'installèrent chacun à un bureau, voisin l'un de l'autre, et Harry mit un point d'honneur à éviter le regard de Snape. Il savait que ses joues s'enflammeraient à la vue du visage – ou plutôt des lèvres de son professeur et au souvenir de leur sensation délicieuse autour de son sexe la nuit dernière. Ainsi, il pourrait dire adieu à sa note de potions. Il ne devait pas non plus penser à leur baiser.

_"Harry, c'était juste du sexe. Cela ne vaut pas la peine d'influencer ta concentration."_

_Facile à dire pour toi,_ songea t-il en ouvrant son sac pour sortir sa balance, son kit de potions et son nouvel exemplaire du _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_.

"Pas de livres." Snape se tenait debout près d'une table où trônait environ une douzaine de plateaux chargés de bouteilles et de jarres. "Cette année, il est attendu que vous sachiez préparer n'importe quelle potion sans l'aide de votre manuel ou d'instructions additionnelles."

Ron pâlit. "Mais–"

"Pas de mais, Monsieur Weasley. Vous êtes un élève de septième année. Si vous ne vous sentez pas capable de suivre cette classe, personne ne vous oblige à rester." Il désigna la porte, le mettant au défi de s'en aller. "Vous devez travailler vos cours avant chaque classe."

Hermione semblait même un peu inquiète. En général, Slughorn les autorisait à consulter leur livre pour les potions les plus difficiles. Apparemment, Snape ne se montrerait pas si indulgent. Ce qui en soi, n'était pas surprenant.

"Aujourd'hui, vous allez concocter une potion avec ces ingrédients," poursuivit-il en indiquant les plateaux. "Ils sont la base d'une potion très spécifique. C'est à vous d'identifier laquelle pour pouvoir la préparer ensuite. Vous avez deux heures à partir de maintenant."

"Il n'est pas sérieux," souffla Ron, tandis qu'ils allaient récupérer un plateau avec les autres.

Hermione examina un instant le sien. "C'est du Véritaserum. Tu vois, ce sont des plumes de Jobarbille et du sang d'Occamy."

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de bavarder, Miss Granger," lâcha Snape avec mépris.

_J'espère que tu sais comment préparer du Véritaserum_, pensa Harry. _Parce que j'en ai aucune idée._

_"Bien sûr. Mais il ne s'agit pas de cette potion."_

Harry cilla. _Ah non ?_

_"Concentre-toi sur l'odeur du sang."_

Il renifla la jarre remplie du liquide rougeâtre. Ça sentait comme le sang, une odeur métallique et oppressante. Mais quelque chose clochait. Pour une raison qu'il lui échappait, l'odeur lui rappelait aussi les baguettes magiques au réglisse.

_"Très bien. C'est du sang de Re'em, qui a un soupçon d'anis. Ce sont les ingrédients pour une potion de mémoire."_

Il tenta d'attirer l'attention de son amie pour l'avertir, mais Snape planait sur eux comme un vautour.

_"Commence par le sang, laisse-le mijoter, puis ajoute les plumes de Jobarbille."_

Il suivit les instructions de Voldemort à la lettre et prit un instant pour survoler la salle du regard. Hermione semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait, alors que Ron lançait des coups d'oeil désespérés vers son bureau. Mais avec le professeur qui continuait ses patrouilles le long des allées, le roux courait droit au désastre.

_"À présent, une étape cruciale. Les racines de sang-dragon et la pomme épineuse sont toxiques. C'est pourquoi tu dois les écraser dans la jarre de cendres pour neutraliser leur poison."_

De nouveau, Harry s'exécuta. _À quoi sert une potion de mémoire ?_

_"Elle permet de te concentrer efficacement pendant quelques heures."_

Le brun n'était pas très impressionné. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus spectaculaire.

_"C'est une potion très efficace pour les recherches, puisqu'elle te rend capable d'étudier une vaste quantité d'informations dans un laps de temps limité. Tu pourras aussi retrouver tes souvenirs plus rapidement et te rappeler de faits nouveaux sans effort."_

_Snape doit faire des recherches pour ta potion_, réalisa t-il soudain.

_"Oui, je m'attends à ce qu'il garde un échantillon de ta potion de mémoire pour en faire bon usage. Maintenant, ajoute la linaire séchée."_

Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, il découpa, éplucha, écrasa et mélangea, avant de faire mijoter le tout une dernière fois. Bientôt, sa potion arriva à un stade où le liquide avait pris une teinte jaune pâle.

_"Parfait."_

Harry sourit et reprit place sur son siège, observant ses camarades. Le chaudron de Ron fumait abondamment, produisant de grands gargouillis nauséabonds et Hermione se plaignait sans cesse de la couleur de sa potion, qui selon elle, n'aurait pas dû être rouge.

_"Elle a oublié d'ôter le poison de sa pomme épineuse, une chose à ne pas faire lorsqu'on prépare du Véritaserum."_

Snape dépassa son bureau, jetant une oeillade rapide à son chaudron sans faire de commentaire, puis s'arrêta devant celui de Ron.

"Et cela est sensé être, Monsieur Weasley ?" demanda t-il en pointant la mixture du roux.

"Du Véritaserum." Ron arriva même à paraître sûr de lui, malgré les sifflements inquiétants qui provenaient de son chaudron.

"Ce n'est pas du Véritaserum." Le professeur agita sa baguette et en fit disparaître le contenu. "Aucun point pour vous aujourd'hui."

Il s'avança vers le bureau d'Hermione. "Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense, Miss Granger ?"

La brunette soupira. Sa potion affichait maintenant une étrange couleur rouille sombre, un peu comme du sang séché. "J'ignore ce qui s'est passé, professeur. J'ai révisé le livre en entier cet été et je connais la préparation du Véritaserum, mais–"

"Alors peut-être auriez-vous dû réviser davantage. Ainsi, vous auriez su qu'il ne s'agissait pas du Véritaserum."

Hermione le dévisagea bouche bée, un peu comme s'il venait de lui annoncer la fin du monde pour demain.

"Aucun point pour vous." Son amie hoqueta d'horreur devant son chaudron vide.

"Monsieur Potter, veuillez informer cette classe sur ce que vous avez préparé," continua Snape en revenant vers lui.

"Une potion de mémoire, Monsieur." Harry ne pu refouler le sentiment de suffisance qui s'empara de lui, puisqu'il semblait être le seul à avoir réussi. Peu importe si Voldemort avait quasiment fait tout le travail.

"C'est exact. Une potion de mémoire. Et comment en êtes-vous arrivé à cette conclusion ?"

"Le sang avait une odeur d'anis, c'était donc du sang de Re'em et non d'Occamy," répondit-il, satisfait de lui. Il était parvenu à ne pas penser à son sexe, ni à la bouche de Snape en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Le maître des potions eut un bref hochement de tête.

"Mais la potion de mémoire n'est pas dans notre manuel," protesta Hermione.

"J'en ai bien conscience, Miss Granger. Ce cours vous démontre que l'art subtil des potions ne se limite pas à réviser un livre et mémoriser des recettes. Sachant que seul Monsieur Potter a réussi sa préparation, j'en déduis que personne dans cette classe n'a rien appris en sixième année." Snape regagna son bureau. "Le cours est terminé. Je veux deux rouleaux de parchemin entiers sur la potion de mémoire pour mercredi. Potter, laissez-moi votre chaudron."

"Comment savais-tu ?" demanda la brune d'un air suspicieux, une fois dans le couloir.

"J'ai peut-être appris deux ou trois choses avec le livre du Prince de Sang-mêlé. Mais ça m'étonne pas que tu n'aies rien remarqué. Tu étais trop occupée à m'accuser de tricher." Habituellement, Harry détestait mentir à ses amis mais il ne s'en formalisa pas cette fois-ci, encore vexé par les accusations d'Hermione pendant leur sixième année.

"Mais, je ne voulais pas– je n'arrive pas à croire que Snape ait fait ça. Il aurait au moins pu nous prévenir qu'on travaillerait sur des potions qui ne sont pas dans le livre. J'aurais fait un saut à la bibliothèque hier soir." Elle avait vraiment l'air perturbée et Ron lui adressa un regard qui en disait long par-dessus son épaule.

"-"

"-"

Après le déjeuner, Harry et Ron disposaient d'une heure de libre pendant le cours d'Arithmancie d'Hermione. Ils décidèrent de la passer à l'extérieur, profitant de la douceur de cette fin d'été. Le temps devenait vite froid et humide en Écosse.

Ils longèrent le bord du lac et discutèrent de Quidditch. Voldemort resta silencieux, ce dont le brun ne fut pas surpris connaissant sa réticence pour ce sport. La quiétude qui régnait dans son esprit lui offrit la rare opportunité de se sentir comme un élève tout à fait normal, et non le héros du monde magique qui dissimulait un terrible secret.

"Je dirai à Ginny que tu la reprends dans l'équipe comme attrapeur," déclara Ron. Harry eut un sourire soulagé. C'était plus facile de rester à distance de Ginny, et bien que le roux ne connaisse pas ses vrais raisons, il semblait comprendre cette nécessité.

"Les Serpentards ont une équipe d'amateurs cette année," continua t-il en lançant un galet qui ricocha à la surface de l'eau. "Je suis sûr qu'on va leur mettre une raclée."

"Ouais," fit Harry, les mains dans les poches et les yeux dans le vide.

"Ça va ?" demanda soudain Ron avec un coup d'oeil vers lui. "Parfois, t'as l'air un peu différent. Est-ce que c'est, tu sais... à cause de ton homosexualité ?"

_Mais pas du tout, Ron. J'ai juste un mage noir coincé dans la tête. Le professeur Snape m'a taillé une pipe et j'ai laissé Voldemort me baiser._

Cette pensée lui valut la première réaction de Voldemort en une demi-heure. Un charmant ricanement, qui fit hérisser les poils derrière sa nuque.

Il secoua la tête. "Pas vraiment. On a passé une année folle et le fait d'être de retour ici... je pense que j'ai besoin de temps pour m'y faire."

"Ouais." Le roux balança un autre caillou dans le lac. "Mais comment tu as su ? Que tu étais gay, je veux dire."

Harry eut un froncement de sourcils. Son instinct lui disait de tout nier en bloc mais sa raison l'en empêchait. Il ne pouvait plus se défiler. Plus maintenant. Il avait aimé avoir les lèvres d'un homme autour de son sexe, les caresses de Voldemort sur sa peau, son doigt à l'intérieur de lui. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi en penser mais cela ne le rendait pas strictement hétéro, c'était certain.

"J'ai rêvé de quelqu'un," confia t-il, les yeux baissés. L'eau effleurait le bout de ses chaussures. "D'un gars, je veux dire. Je faisais des choses avec lui et j'ai bien aimé l'idée."

"Ah," acquiesça Ron, comme s'il comprenait. "Je le connais ?"

"Hein ?"

"Le type dans ton rêve ?"

"Non," fit Harry avec un demi sourire. C'était la vérité. Ron n'avait jamais rencontré Tom Riddle. "As-tu déjà trouvé des gars séduisants ?"

Le roux haussa des épaules. "Ben, j'imagine que je pourrais te donner mon avis sur un gars. Mais je ne me promène pas en le pensant constamment."

Cette réponse le laissa songeur. Lui non plus ne se promenait pas en y pensant toute la journée, mais Sirius lui avait toujours fait de l'effet étant plus jeune. De plus, il y avait Riddle. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il trouvait le jeune homme à tomber. Séduisant devenait un euphémisme à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur ce bâtard.

"Mais quand un gars te plaît, tu ne veux jamais en voir plus ? Le toucher par exemple ?" demanda t-il en repensant à son petit jeu devant le miroir avec Riddle.

Son ami lui fit les gros yeux. "Non, je crois pas."

"Oh." Un pli se forma entre ses sourcils. "Alors, je pense pas que je sois complètement hétéro."

"Ouais," confirma Ron avec un hochement de tête. Il jeta quelques galets de plus dans le lac. "Rentrons. J'ai dit à Hermione que je la rejoindrai après son cours."

Ils reprirent la direction du château en silence. Harry se sentait trop choqué pour parler. Il venait juste d'avouer à Ron qu'il aimait faire des choses avec certains jeunes hommes et le roux n'avait pas piqué de crise. En fait, il s'était même montré plus calme que lui. Le fait d'apprécier sa relation avec Voldemort et Snape le troublait toujours. Quoique ce n'était peut être pas tellement l'acte qui le perturbait, mais ses partenaires.

Peu importe la raison, il était confus comme jamais et détestait vraiment ce sentiment.

"Hey regarde, c'est Potter le pouf."

Nott et Zabini se prélassaient dans l'herbe sous un large hêtre. L'un paraissait nerveux tandis que l'autre se moquait ouvertement des deux Gryffondors.

"La ferme, Zabini," lâcha le roux d'un ton blasé.

"On défend son petit ami gay, Weasley ?" Le Serpentard se pencha en avant, le coude appuyé sur son genou. "Je parie que tu le laisses te sucer dans ton dortoir."

Ron rougit et le brun posa une main sur son épaule pour le retenir.

"Laisse tomber, Zabini," rétorqua t-il. Il eut un rictus en voyant Nott tirer sur la manche de son camarade, essayant visiblement de l'alerter.

"Ne me parle pas, sale tapette," siffla le garçon en se redressant.

"C'est ça. Je préfère être une tapette qu'un pathétique lâche dans ton genre," répliqua Harry, glissant une main dans sa poche pour atteindre sa baguette. "Sérieusement, j'ai plus de respect pour Malfoy et Goyle. Eux au moins, ils ont choisi leur camp et se sont battus, pendant que toi tu te cachais dans les jupes de ta mère. La guerre te faisait trop peur pour que tu oses montrer ton visage."

Zabini plissa ses yeux. "Ouais, c'est toi le héros, Potter. T'as eu la médaille. Mais j'ai eu ta gonzesse."

Il ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre mais aucun son n'en sortit. L'imaginer avec Ginny lui serrait beaucoup trop le coeur. Il allait définitivement se taire lorsque Voldemort s'interposa : "Tu crois que tu as eu ma petite amie ? Tout ce que tu as obtenu, ce sont les restes d'Harry Potter."

Le Serpentard voulut dégainer sa baguette, mais fut éjecté dans les airs en une fraction de secondes. Harry lança un regard en biais et aperçut Ron, baguette en main.

"Allons-y," fit le roux en l'éloignant de la flopée d'insultes de Zabini et de l'hésitation de Nott. "La prochaine fois que tu traites ma soeur de restes, je t'en fous une," s'énerva t-il.

"C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, j'essayais juste d'insulter Zabini," bredouilla t-il, un peu dépassé par les évènements.

"T'avais pas besoin d'insulter Ginny en même temps. Ce n'est pas sa faute si tu es soudainement devenu gay." Après quoi, Ron s'en alla vers les grandes portes d'un pas furieux.

"Espèce de bâtard," siffla t-il une fois son camarade hors de vue. "Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?"

_"Tu viens de répondre à ta question, Harry. J'ai insulté ce Serpentard."_

"Tu as insulté la soeur de mon meilleur ami." Il donna un coup de pied frustré dans l'herbe. "Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires. Je m'en sortais très bien sans toi."

_"Oui, et la moindre insulte contre ta petite rousse te rend muet et donne l'avantage à ton adversaire."_

"Tout ne se résume pas une bataille !"

_"C'est là que tu te trompes, mon petit horcrux. La vie est un combat."_

"T'es dingue. Ne me parle plus. Fiche-moi la paix," grogna le brun en se dirigeant vers l'entrée. Bon sang, comment allait-il pouvoir se racheter auprès de Ron ?

_"Oublie ce garçon. Tu n'as pas besoin de lui."_

Il se sentit obligé de répondre. "C'est mon ami. Ce n'est pas comme si ça signifiait quelque chose pour toi. Tu n'en as jamais eu de ta vie."

_"J'en avais une. Tu l'as tuée."_

Trébuchant presque, il s'arrêta net. "Tu veux dire..."

_"Oui, Nagini. Tu as tué ma seule amie, Harry."_

D'une manière ou d'une autre, cette confession atténua un peu sa colère. "Ça ne te donne pas le droit d'insulter Ron ou n'importe qui d'autre."

_"Réjouis-toi juste que je ne fasse pas la même chose à ton ami."_

Il ne répondit rien et poursuivit son chemin sans un mot.

"-"

"-"

_"Harry, nous devons vraiment faire un tour dans la Réserve,"_ radota Voldemort pour la troisième fois dans la soirée. Le brun fit la sourde oreille, concentré sur son devoir de potions. Avec toutes les remarques que le mage noir avait fait pendant leur dernier cours, il n'avait aucune difficulté à le rédiger. Hermione feuilletait plusieurs livres volumineux à la recherche d'informations pendant que Ron continuait à loucher vers le parchemin de sa voisine.

Le souci, c'était que ses amis faisaient leurs devoirs installés à une table dans un coin de la salle commune, alors qu'il était assis sur le sofa. Le roux ne lui avait plus adressé la parole de la journée et avait probablement raconté leur mésaventure à la brunette, puisqu'elle ne cessait de lui jeter des regards désapprobateurs.

_"Harry, nous nous rendrons à la Réserve cette nuit."_

_La ferme_, pensa t-il. _J'en ai presque fini avec ça. Nous irons après._

_"Très bien. Ton essai a l'air satisfaisant."_

Il gratta sa plume un peu plus fortement sur son parchemin, griffonnant le dernier paragraphe. Au bout de quelques minutes, il fourra ses affaires dans son sac et quitta la salle commune sous le regard curieux d'Hermione. Oui, eh bien, s'ils posaient des questions, il pourrait toujours dire qu'il couchait avec un gars d'une autre maison.

_"Tu coucheras avec un gars d'une autre maison bien assez tôt."_

"Pas maintenant." Il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et la drapa autour de ses épaules. "Hors de question qu'on discute de sexe ou de Snape ce soir."

Le mage noir demeura silencieux jusqu'à l'entrée de la bibliothèque. L'endroit était déjà fermé pour la soirée mais Voldemort eut raison de la serrure en un clin d'oeil avec la baguette d'Harry.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ?" demanda le brun à voix basse lorsqu'ils eurent rejoint la Réserve.

_"Des informations sur la magie de l'âme. Tout ce que nous pourrons trouver concernant de près ou de loin le sujet."_

Harry permit au Lord de parcourir et d'examiner soigneusement les étagères de livres, pendant qu'il réfléchissait à ses paroles. "La magie de l'âme. Tu m'en avais déjà parlé au British Museum, non ?"

_"En effet."_

"Donc ce Calice est égyptien ?"

_"Exact."_

"Snape a pourtant dit que personne ne l'avait encore découvert."

_"Aucun sorcier ne l'avait découvert jusqu'à ces dernières semaines."_

Il fronça ses sourcils un moment. Certains détails semblaient tout à coup s'éclaircir dans son esprit, comme les demandes répétées de Voldemort à propos d'une prochaine visite au musée. "Ce qui veut dire... ce Calice–"

_"Oui. Le Calice de Sekem est en exposition au British Museum."_

Il faillit s'en décrocher la mâchoire. "Mais alors, comment va t-on le récupérer?"

_"Ne pose pas de questions stupides. Nous allons le subtiliser, bien sûr."_

"On ne peut pas aller voler dans un musée comme ça !"

_"Pourquoi pas ? De plus, je pensais que tu voulais te débarrasser de moi au plus vite. Cela vaut certainement un petit cambriolage."_

"Ouais, mais voler le British Museum ? Ils ont tout un arsenal de sécurité."

_"Nous sommes des sorciers, Harry. Leur système de sécurité importe peu lorsque nous pouvons transplaner à l'intérieur."_

Le brun soupira. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à ça ? Encore un exploit qu'il devrait ajouter à la longue liste sur son CV. Harry Potter, héros décoré d'une énorme foutue médaille, meurtrier, a lancé avec brio deux des Impardonnables, est potentiellement gay, affectionne à ses heures les séances de branlette avec Lord Voldemort. Prochainement : cambrioleur !

L'absurdité de sa situation le fit ricaner dans sa barbe, puis il reporta son attention sur Voldemort.

_"Absolument rien."_ Le Lord replaça un autre manuscrit poussiéreux sur une étagère. _"Pas un seul ouvrage décent sur la magie de l'âme. Ni même sur l'histoire ancienne de la Magie."_

"Comment ça se fait ?" questionna t-il. "On ne fait qu'apprendre ces stupides guerres de Gobelins en Histoire de la Magie."

_"Ces guerres de Gobelins ont influencé la manière dont est gouverné le monde magique de nos jours."_

"Mais la magie existait déjà avant ces guerres, en Ancienne Égypte, comme tu l'as dit toi-même."

_"C'est vrai. Cependant, ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance pour notre communauté en général. Les sorciers ont la magie et ne se soucient guère de savoir d'où elle provient ni comment elle s'est développée."_

Le brun s'assit sur l'une des tables. "Comme les dinosaures ? Les sorciers ne sont juste pas intéressés par cette partie de l'Histoire ?"

_"Dis-moi, Harry, combien de musée magique as-tu déjà visité ?"_

"Euh... aucun ?"

_"Le seul musée sur l'Histoire de la Magie est en Europe, à Paris, pour être plus précis. Nous n'en avons pas en Grande Bretagne."_

"Mais ça t'intéresse, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu aimes l'Ancienne Égypte."

_"Oui, mon héritage m'a incité à approfondir les recherches dans ce domaine."_

"Ah," s'exclama Harry avec un léger mouvement de tête. "Parce que tu es l'héritier de Serpentard et tout ça."

_"Oui. L'ancienne magie a été développée dans des sociétés qui ne connaissaient pas encore toutes les restrictions actuelles. C'est pourquoi on la considère autant comme de la magie noire."_

"Donc les gens préféreraient l'oublier plutôt que de l'étudier."

_"Exactement. C'est un gâchis absolu. Aujourd'hui, les gens ont choisi la facilité. Ils se contentent de leurs connaissances restreintes et limitées sur la magie, si ça peut les rassurer, au lieu d'essayer d'en comprendre la nature et les infinies possibilités."_

"Ouais, c'est assez étrange," approuva le Gryffondor. Tout ce que Voldemort lui avait raconté sur la magie en Ancienne Égypte l'avait fasciné. C'était invraisemblable que personne ne puisse s'y intéresser plus que ça.

_"Bien, nous ne trouverons rien d'utile ici. Nous devrons attendre que Severus termine ses recherches."_

"Et s'il ne trouve rien non plus ?" Harry quitta la table lui faisant office de siège pour s'emmitoufler dans sa cape.

_"Je suis certain qu'il dénichera quelque chose. Dans le cas contraire et s'il le faut, nous irons nous-même en Égypte."_

Il sourit. "Tu veux encore passer des vacances avec moi ? Fais gaffe, ou on pourrait croire que je te plais vraiment."

_"Je vais te montrer à quel point tu me plais lorsque nous serons au lit, mon petit horcrux."_

Harry faillit trébucher sur l'ourlet de sa cape mais se rattrapa de justesse à l'étagère la plus proche. Il s'efforça d'ignorer les ricanements de Voldemort en délaissant la bibliothèque.

...

TBC...


	12. Souvenirs, souvenirs

Un chapitre croustillant qui en surprendra peut être plus d'un. J'espère pouvoir me faire pardonner votre longue attente et l'espoir fait vivre !

/!\ LEMON DÉTAILLÉ /!\ dans ce chapitre donc, vous êtes prévenus !

Merci infiniment à tous pour vos reviews régulières, j'apprécie vraiment : **Luunai, ****Comet Nocta, Ada-Diana, darkmoonlady, ****sakura-okasan, nepheria4, Dymitry, Angeleye, Princesse Saeko, Julia13verseau, mangapuryoru, **v******ampirette-flower****, Okawa,**** Harry-Snape-Malfoy, Sedinette Michaelis, Cleozeth, Yami Shino******.******  
><strong>

Bonne lecture et à bientôt ;D

* * *

><p><strong>""<span>The semblance of peace<span>""**

**""**

**"**

Pairing : HP/LV, HP/LV/Snape

Rating : M

Warning : Slash/lemon, character death

Summary : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est finalement tombé, du moins c'est ce que croit la communauté magique. Malheureusement, Harry en sait davantage…

Auteur : Maeglinyedi

Traductrice : me !

* * *

><p>"<p>

"

"

**12. Souvenirs, souvenirs**

Le lendemain soir, Harry fut de retour aux cachots pour une autre séance de soutien en potions. Les cours s'étaient passablement bien déroulés aujourd'hui. Hestia Jones et Fleur Delacour avaient toutes les deux pris leur nouvelle position à coeur et se révélaient être des professeurs tout à fait convenables. Il appréciait les deux matières et, ajoutées aux commentaires quotidiens de Voldemort, les leçons ne semblaient pas très compliquées.

Sa confrontation avec Nott encore fraîchement à l'esprit, il garda un oeil sur ses arrières en arpentant les sombres couloirs étroits, mais ne rencontra aucun obstacle si ce n'est sa propre hésitation. Snape allait-il encore lui faire une pipe ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi trouvait-il cette pensée juste à peine plus repoussante que vaguement excitante ?

_"Nous allons voir Severus pour nos recherches, Harry. S'il souhaite nous offrir davantage de ses services, je ne vois pas pourquoi refuser."_

Le brun pouvait bien imaginer quelques raisons à cela, mais il n'avait pas envie de lui refaire la conversation sur un sujet aussi embarrassant. Il toqua à la porte du bureau de Snape, qui l'invita un instant plus tard à passer dans ses appartements. Il s'exécuta, ouvrant la marche.

Le salon du maître des potions débordait de cartons, de livres et autres dossiers. Il y en avait partout ; chaque surface de la pièce était recouverte, y compris la majorité du sol. Seules deux chaises situées devant la cheminée avaient été laissées vides.

"Je vois que tu as eu de quoi t'occuper, Severus," déclara Voldemort, alors que Harry restait cloué sur place devant les montagnes de papier.

"En effet." Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, comme s'il peinait à croire tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. "J'ai emprunté ceci au département archéologique d'Oxford. Une aiguille dans une botte de foin, comparé à leurs archives."

"Vous voulez dire qu'on doit tout lire ?" s'étonna Harry, s'imaginant les heures interminables à passer en compagnie de Snape.

"Oui, Potter," répondit-il hargneusement. "Cela et encore bien davantage, si nous ne trouvons pas ce que nous cherchons du premier coup. Il y a encore beaucoup d'universités et de musées à visiter en Grande Bretagne."

Le brun déglutit. "On cherche des informations sur le Calice de Sekem, n'est-ce-pas ?"

Son professeur leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui tourner le dos.

"C'est ça," confirma le Lord. "Le souci étant que les Moldus n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est le Calice de Sekem, nous ne trouverons aucune référence explicite sur le sujet. C'est pourquoi il faut nous concentrer sur toute information pouvant s'en rattacher."

"Alors comment les Moldus l'appelle t-il ?" demanda le Gryffondor.

"Un bol de cuisine datant de la quatrième dynastie, selon le symbole." Voldemort installa le corps d'Harry sur l'un des fauteuils. Le même fauteuil où Snape avait – il se racla la gorge et remua avec gêne sur son siège.

L'enseignant lui tendit ensuite un flacon. "Ceci pourra vous aider à coopérer, Potter."

"Ma potion de mémoire ?" Il l'accepta avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Non. Un puissant poison que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va vous laisser boire pour abréger vos souffrances." Snape tourna les talons et prit l'autre fauteuil, avalant une potion similaire avant de s'emparer d'un ouvrage.

"Bois, Harry. Cela nous facilitera la tâche." Il ressentit une légère pression dans son bras, puis dévissa le bouchon et descendit la potion, dont le goût ressemblait vaguement aux épinards. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour en dissiper les picotements et ramassa un livre à proximité. Il l'ouvrit sur ses genoux, fixant le texte en supposant que Voldemort se chargerait de la lecture, puisque le brun ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, comme prévu, le mage noir finit par tourner une page et il s'autorisa un petit moment de détente, laissant son esprit vagabonder ailleurs. À présent, ses lèvres le démangeaient et il les frotta avec irritation. Du coin de l'oeil, il pouvait apercevoir Snape en train de lire. Des plis s'étaient formés entre ses sourcils, si noirs que le contraste avec sa peau pâle leur donnait l'impression d'être détachés de son visage. Il avait les lèvres pincées, ces mêmes lèvres qui lui avaient donné tant de plaisir il y a deux nuits à peine.

_"Harry, cesse de me distraire. Essaye de te concentrer sur le livre plutôt que sur Severus."_

"Désolé," marmonna t-il. Il scruta le texte, qui ne signifiait pas grand chose pour lui. Beaucoup de noms lui échappaient. Le professeur tourna une page et l'attention du brun changea à nouveau de cible. Snape avait de longs doigts dont le bout n'était pas taché comme à l'accoutumée. Des doigts qui l'avaient touché...

Il se souvenait exactement du visage de Snape lorsqu'il avait englouti son sexe avec passion. Le maître des potions humidifia son index avant de tourner une autre page. Le brun savait quelle sensation avait cette langue experte lorsqu'elle avait léché le long de son membre, taquiné sa peau sensible, lapé les premières gouttes de son plaisir. Il se souvenait de cette bouche divine autour de lui, ses lèvres fines et brillantes, ses yeux intensément noirs brûlant de désir.

_"Harry –"_ Voldemort réprima un hoquet surpris lorsque soudain, une myriade d'émotions et d'images déferla dans l'esprit de Harry. Il se rappelait l'ivresse d'être profondément enfoui à l'intérieur de Snape, quelle sensation avait les hanches de son professeur sous ses doigts, les gémissements de plaisir qu'il lui arrachait avec ses coups de reins, l'odeur de sa peau brûlante, les mouvements de son corps en sueur plaqué sous lui...

Il fut débout en un rien de temps et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Le maître des potions resta concentré sur son livre alors qu'il s'avançait vers lui et plaçait une main sur son épaule. Deux pupilles sombres le dévisagèrent et il se souvint l'expression de ses yeux, lorsque Snape le suppliait de le laisser jouir.

"Potter ?"

"Severus," fit-il, avant de se pencher et plaquer fougueusement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

"My Lord ?" demanda Snape après s'être écarté de lui.

"Non. Oui." Harry secoua la tête. "Je me sens drôle."

L'enseignant se redressa et le fixa avec confusion. "Comment vous sentez-vous exactement ?"

"Comme ça," répondit-il en pressant son début d'érection contre la cuisse de Snape. "J'ai envie de toi. Je me souviens de t'avoir baisé."

Ce dernier haussa des sourcils. "My Lord ?"

"Non, c'est moi. Pourtant, on n'a jamais couché ensembles," souffla t-il, le visage blotti contre son torse.

"Sur quoi étiez-vous concentré après avoir pris la potion, Potter ?"

Il se sentit rougir. "Toi, tes lèvres, ta langue, tes mains et –"

"Ça suffit." Le professeur repoussa Harry de quelques pas. "My Lord, est-ce que vous entendez ?"

_"J'ai les souvenirs du garçon."_

"Il a les souvenirs du garçon," répéta docilement Harry en s'affaissant de nouveau contre lui. "Tu aimes ça quand je te baise, n'est-ce-pas, Severus ?"

"Bien sûr," répliqua t-il, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux hagards. "Non– je veux dire, bien sûr qu'il a vos souvenirs. Et vous les siens. Vous réagissez tous les deux à la potion d'une façon imprévue, puisque vous partagez le même corps. Retournez vous asseoir, Potter."

"Non," trancha t-il d'un ton sans appel. Il attrapa l'entrejambe de Snape, curieusement plus proéminente que d'habitude. "Je veux t'entendre hurler de plaisir."

"Potter, je n'ai pas l'intention de –"

Sans crier gare, Harry avait placé deux mains sur ses joues et capturé ses lèvres. Il se rappelait clairement l'avoir embrassé. Probablement une centaine – non, un millier de fois et il avait apprécié. Snape resta passif, s'entêtant à garder ses lèvres scellées jusqu'à ce que le brun ne les caresse de sa langue. Ce contact sembla faire revivre le maître des potions, qui lui répondit avec sa bouche, sa langue et ses mains. Il les passa sur ses épaules puis le long de son dos.

"Vous allez le regretter demain matin, Potter," fit-il en s'écartant pour respirer. Cette idée semblait particulièrement lui plaire.

"Peu importe," rétorqua t-il en le poussant lentement vers la chambre. "Du moment où tu es à moi tout de suite."

Ses souvenirs l'entraînèrent vers la nuit où Snape avait tué Dumbledore. Emporté par l'euphorie de la victoire, il avait pris son serviteur trois fois cette nuit là. La première contre le mur, précipitée, impatiente, sans même ôter leurs vêtements, la deuxième avec un Snape à quatre pattes sur le sol de sa chambre et la dernière dans son lit, étroitement entouré de ses bras et ses jambes.

"Potter?" Son professeur avait déjà retiré sa robe de sorcier et déboutonnait sa chemise. Ils se trouvaient dans sa chambre, un endroit aussi sobre et ordinaire que le reste de ses appartements.

"Oui," répondit-il en commençant à se déshabiller. Il ne se sentait pas nerveux – comment pouvait-il l'être ? Ils l'avaient fait tant de fois – quoiqu'il aurait peut être dû.

L'image de sa première rencontre avec Snape lui revint en tête. Il l'avait mis dans son lit seulement quelques semaines après l'avoir marqué. Un garçon nerveux et gêné, à peine jeune homme, tellement désireux de lui plaire mais sans expérience pour l'aider. D'un côté, l'innocence incarnée et de l'autre, la noirceur et l'horreur. Ce mélange lui avait donné l'eau à la bouche. Il avait été patient avec son disciple, avait fait durer le plaisir en s'assurant qu'il en profite pleinement. Depuis, Snape s'abandonnait à lui, préparé à le servir de façon intime et régulière.

Ils étaient nus à présent et le maître des potions l'attira sur le lit. Harry prit le temps de contempler son corps, pâle, maigre avec une carrure bien marquée. Il rampa au-dessus de lui, puis entre ses jambes écartées. Comme de nombreuses fois par le passé, ses mains bougèrent d'elles-mêmes sur ses cuisses, son torse, avant de s'enrouler autour de son membre déjà enflé et tendu par le désir. Snape le fixait, les yeux mi-clos et les lèvres entrouvertes. Le brun se colla contre lui. L'extrémité de son sexe où perlaient déjà quelques gouttes de plaisir effleura l'intimité de son amant.

"À quoi pensez-vous, Potter ?" haleta le professeur, qui s'était emparé de sa baguette pour jeter un sort rapide. Harry sentit alors un liquide froid recouvrir son érection brûlante, qu'il commença à glisser en lui.

"À la fois où je t'ai pris la nuit de mon retour." Il le pénétra d'un coup de bassin, logeant entièrement son membre à l'intérieur de lui et cette sensation unique lui valut une exclamation ravie.

Il se souvenait de cette fameuse nuit où il l'avait pris dans son nouveau corps. Snape avait respiré la terreur et imploré son pardon, mais Harry n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il s'était contenté de le baiser sans scrupules, d'utiliser son corps pour son unique plaisir, sous les suppliques du maître des potions qui en avait redemandé.

"Traître," murmura t-il en se penchant sur lui. Il passa deux bras sous les genoux de Snape, écartant davantage ses cuisses, plongeant dans sa chaleur accueillante et délicieusement étroite. Sa bouche se pressa contre la gorge de son serviteur, goûtant à sa peau humide de sueur et de désir. "C'est notre petit jeu, n'est-ce-pas, Severus ? Tu me trahis encore et encore et pourtant, tu ne peux me résister. Tu ne peux refuser de te faire posséder. Tu ne peux nier mon pouvoir."

Snape planta ses ongles dans son dos, le griffant sur toute la longueur, arrachant un sifflement au brun. Ce dernier accéléra la cadence et ses coups de reins se firent plus violents et rapides. Il voulait le punir, lui rappeler _qu'il_ serait toujours son véritable maître, non pas parce qu'il était beaucoup plus puissant mais parce que malgré ses trahisons répétées, Snape revenait toujours dans ses bras et plus avide encore que la dernière fois.

"Mon petit déserteur. Jamais, tu ne seras libre de mon emprise. Je serai toujours en toi, peu importe le nombre de fois où tu me poignardes dans le dos." Il mordilla la peau douce de son cou, embrassant et léchant chaque parcelle, tout en continuant à le pilonner avec force.

Snape cambrait ses hanches et bougeait en rythme avec lui, suivant allégrement chaque mouvement de bassin, sentant la pression excitante qui s'exerçait sur son membre coincé entre leur corps. Harry pouvait l'entendre grincer des dents et sentir sa mâchoire se crisper. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le maître des potions de le serrer davantage contre lui et de gémir plus fort. À cet instant, il su combien son amant avait été en manque de sexe – en manque de _lui_ – en le croyant mort.

"Tu étais perdu sans un maître, hmm, Severus ?" Harry releva la tête pour le dévisager et ralentit ses mouvements qui devinrent plus lents et sensuels, alors qu'il capturait l'érection de son amant d'une main. "Tu as besoin de moi," susurra t-il contre ses lèvres chaudes. "Mais ce n'est pas ce qui te ronge de l'intérieur et vient te hanter chaque nuit. Non, tu es attiré par moi, tu as envie de moi, et c'est cela qui noircit ton âme."

Avec un gémissement étranglé, Snape ferma ses yeux et se laissa foudroyer par l'orgasme, répandant son plaisir entre les doigts de Harry, qui continuèrent leurs caresses le long de son sexe. Puis, avec la conviction qu'il était sien et le serait toujours peu importe ses actes, le brun intensifia ses coups de reins et finit par jouir au fond de lui, marquant son serviteur une nouvelle fois.

Il s'effondra au-dessus de lui, le corps en feu et couvert de sueur.

"Potter ?" fit Snape d'un ton rauque et essoufflé.

Clignant des yeux contre les points noirs et blancs qui vacillaient derrière ses paupières, il tenta de se relever, sans succès. Ses forces l'avaient quittées. Il essaya de parler mais le concert de voix assourdissant dans sa tête rendait la chose impossible.

Il entendait les pleurs de la petite Amy Benson, les menaces de Madame Cole répétant qu'on l'enfermerait à l'asile, les avertissements du père Hugues parce qu'il refusait de se confesser, le Choixpeau Magique lui disant qu'il était un authentique Serpentard, Morfin qui osait le traiter de moldu, les suppliques de son misérable père implorant sa pitié, les révélations de Slughorn sur les horcruxes...

Les voix qui résonnaient dans sa tête étaient trop nombreuses, accompagnées d'images et de sentiments qui n'étaient pas les siens. Toute cette quantité de haine et de crainte lui glaçait le sang. L'avidité et la convoitise semblaient liquéfier ses entrailles, et le triomphe consumait son corps tout entier.

"Potter ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?" La voix de Snape avait l'air si lointaine, comme un écho se répercutant sur des kilomètres à la ronde.

Quelque chose de froid et d'humide entra en contact avec son front, des gouttes d'eau roulèrent le long de ses tempes. Il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger ni même ouvrir les yeux. Des images de Poudlard, du Basilic, de Barjow et Beurk, d'autres endroits qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, défilaient derrière ses yeux clos.

"Même si j'avais un antidote, je ne pourrais pas vous le donner, Potter. Dans cet état, votre réaction ou celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres est imprévisible. Une potion de mémoire fait généralement effet pendant deux ou trois heures. Vous devrez prendre votre mal en patience."

Ces mots n'avaient pas beaucoup de sens pour lui, combinés à des images violentes de meurtres, de torture, mêlés à la rage et au dédain. Harry avait une seule certitude, c'était que sa tête allait finir par exploser puisqu'il ne pouvait supporter autant de souvenirs à la fois, autant de lieux, de personnes, de sortilèges, d'odeurs, d'émotions...

Puis, il reconnut enfin un visage. Celui de son père, avant qu'il ne le tue froidement dans l'entrée de leur maison à Godric's Hollow. Sa mère refusa de s'écarter et elle fut la suivante. Il lui lança le sort mortel et ce geste lui procura un immense sentiment de chaleur et de satisfaction.

Lorsque son esprit eut pleinement assimilé tout ça, Harry retrouva sa voix. Il hurla.

"-"

"-"

Harry se réveilla à la lueur vacillante d'une bougie brûlant sur une table de chevet. Une silhouette était étendue à ses côtés dans la pénombre et il mit un certain temps avant de réaliser que c'était Snape. Il dormait sur son lit, tandis que le brun était blotti sous une épaisse couverture.

Certes, ce serait drôle si son professeur se mettait à ramper sous les draps avec lui après qu'ils aient couché –

Soudain, tout lui revint en tête dans un flash étourdissant. Les souvenirs qu'il avait ressenti, vécu ou expérimenté.

"Tom ?" murmura t-il, peu sûr de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Voldemort. Il ne reçut aucune réponse et fut à la fois soulagé et perturbé par ce silence. "Tom ? Réponds-moi."

_"Pas maintenant, Harry."_

Il laissa échapper un léger soupir. Le mage noir était toujours là, en sécurité dans son esprit. "Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai vu... je – j'étais toi, Tom."

_"Et j'étais toi !"_ Voldemort semblait enragé. _"Chaque bribe de souvenirs que tu m'as envoyé de force !"_

"Je n'ai pas – mais tu as déjà eu accès à mes souvenirs. Pourquoi ça te gêne maintenant ?"

_"Parce qu'il ne s'agissait que de souvenirs. À présent, je – ils étaient réels."_

"Bon dieu," fit Harry en remontant sa couverture jusqu'au menton. Il se rappelait avoir tué ses parents. "J'étais toi. J'ai tout ressenti comme toi. Est-ce que –"

_"J'ai dit pas de discussion maintenant !"_

"Toi aussi, n'est-ce-pas ?" souffla t-il. "Tu as tout ressenti."

Le mutisme du Lord le rendait inquiet. Ce dernier ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'ignorer comme ça, pas après ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il avait des questions qui nécessitaient des réponses.

"Tom ?" Il tendit une main mais ne trouva pas Voldemort. Au lieu de quoi, ses doigts se posèrent sur une épaule saillante couverte d'une chemise de nuit usée. "Réponds-moi, bon sang !"

"Potter, cessez ce raffut." Snape se mit en position assise et le foudroya du regard.

"Euh..." Le brun ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre, maintenant qu'il avait partagé un moment si intime avec lui et l'avait profondément empalé sur son sexe.

Le maître des potions soupira. "Comment vous sentez-vous ?"

"Fatigué. Malade. Tom refuse de me parler. Il est en colère, je crois."

"Oh, alors c'est Tom, maintenant ?" Snape se redressa un peu plus, les bras croisés.

"Il déteste quand je l'appelle comme ça." Harry lui lança un regard troublé. "Que s'est-il passé, professeur ?"

"Vous m'avez trainé dans mon lit pour me baiser," lâcha t-il avec un rictus méprisant. "Malgré mon avertissement sur le fait que vous le regretteriez, je dois dire."

"C'est pas ce que je veux dire." Il le savait déjà et ne regrettait rien. Pas vraiment, puisque cette expérience lui avait parut si naturelle et familière sur le moment. Mais bien entendu, il n'allait pas avouer cela à Snape.

Le maître des potions se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il avait l'air épuisé et Harry se demanda s'il l'avait tenu éveillé toute la nuit. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'heure.

"La potion de mémoire est destinée à aiguiser les capacités de mémoire et de concentration pendant un certain temps, pas plus de trois heures en général. Cela dit, dans votre cas, la potion n'a pas rencontré une seule collection de souvenirs, mais deux. Elle a amélioré votre accès à des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les vôtres. La potion a simplement fait son travail."

"J'ai vu toute sa vie défiler devant mes yeux." Une vague de nausée commençait à l'envahir. "Je me suis rappelé avoir couché avec vous, tué mes parents, essayé de me tuer. Et j'ai aimé ça." Il eut un haut le coeur et son estomac se retourna, avant qu'il ne se penche au bord du lit pour vomir.

"Oui, c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin pour terminer ma nuit en beauté. Harry Potter qui vomit sur mon parquet." Le matelas bougea, indiquant que Snape s'était relevé.

Le brun grogna. Le fond de sa gorge était en feu, un peu comme s'il venait d'ingurgiter de l'acide. La flaque nauséabonde devant son visage disparut et un verre d'eau entra dans son champ de vision.

"Buvez et sortez d'ici." Son professeur tourna abruptement les talons vers l'autre côté du lit, mais sa chemise de nuit grisâtre ne fit que voleter autour de ses chevilles, n'ayant pas l'élégance de sa robe de sorcier habituelle.

"Quelle heure est-il ?" Harry prit lentement une gorgée d'eau en tentant de s'asseoir.

"Six heures."

"Six heures du matin ?" Il se redressa avec sursaut, renversant la moitié de son verre sur les draps.

"Non, six heures du soir, exactement un an depuis le fiasco de votre potion de mémoire. Je vous ai juste laissé moisir pendant tout ce temps dans mon lit." Snape agita sa baguette et une brise effleura son corps, séchant les draps humides. "Êtes-vous incapable de vous contrôler, Potter ?"

"Je me sens pas très bien." Il reposa son verre sur la table de chevet où il fut surprit de trouver ses lunettes. Il les enfila et commença à sortir du lit. Ses mouvements furent lents et calculés, son corps était courbaturé de partout et chaque muscle le faisait souffrir.

"Vous avez été pris de convulsions," répliqua Snape. Il avait les bras croisés et pas même cette posture parvint à lui rappeler l'ancien professeur que Harry avait connu pendant sept ans. À présent qu'ils avaient couché ensembles, il avait bien peur que cette image ne soit plus jamais la même.

"Ça fait mal. J'ai mal partout," murmura t-il, posant un pied à terre, une main appuyée sur l'une des colonnes du lit.

"Je ne peux pas vous donner de potion anti-douleur. Merlin seul sait ce que cela pourrait produire sur vous."

"Je parie que vous seriez content de me voir souffrir."

"Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, Potter, j'ai fait le serment de ne pas vous blesser. Je sais maintenant que certaines potions ont un effet particulier dans votre état actuel, alors je ne prendrais aucun risque. Surtout lorsque c'est ma vie qui est en jeu."

Harry renifla avec mépris. "Ouais, c'est toujours vous et votre foutue vie, hein ? Vous étiez drôlement pressé d'accepter ce serment."

Snape était livide. "Vous faîtes corps avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis des semaines. La nuit dernière, vous vous êtes même comporté comme lui au lit, Potter. Et maintenant, vous osez douter de mes motivations ? Je ne vous vois pas en train de vous démener pour vous débarrasser une fois pour toute de lui !"

"J'y peux rien ! Il est tout le temps là ! Il tuerait mes amis si je tente quoique ce soit, si j'ose même penser à faire quoique ce soit, ne comprenez-vous pas ?" Pour une raison quelconque, il était crucial que Snape puisse comprendre cela. Sans doute parce que lui seul connaissait sa situation.

"Je comprends plus que vous ne l'imaginez, Potter. C'est pourquoi je vous prierai de ne pas questionner mes motivations. Maintenant, dehors !" s'écria le maître des potions en pénétrant dans le salon.

Harry repéra ses affaires sur une chaise à l'entrée de la chambre et tituba jusque là, s'appuyant contre le mur pour garder l'équilibre. Il réussit à se rhabiller même si cet exploit lui prit au moins dix minutes, glissant ses lacets à l'intérieur de ses chaussures. Ses doigts étaient trop engourdis pour qu'il arrive à les attacher.

La traversée du salon fut aussi laborieuse, tandis que Snape l'attendait avec impatience près de la porte ouverte.

Il passa le bureau du professeur avant de se retourner vers lui. "Je ne regrette pas," fit-il prudemment en jaugeant son expression, qui demeura impassible. "Je ne regrette pas d'avoir couché avec vous. C'était... bien."

Snape lui claqua la porte au nez.

.&.

fin de la partie IV


	13. Spleen et complications

Hello there ! Désolée pour ce looong retard, je suis à la bourre comme d'habitude. J'ai conscience de n'avoir pas répondu à tout le monde mais ce sera sans faute la prochaine fois :/

Sachez que je lis chacune de vos reviews qui sont autant de rayons de soleil dans mes journées de traductrice amateure ;) Certain(e)s sauront de quoi je parle lol!

Merci infiniment à : **Okawa, ****Ada-Diana, luna,** **So Mizu, nepheria4, darkmoonlady, ****coco40, Sahyadu2b, 2manga22, ****Dymitry, Yami Shino, ****Kaori Jade, Lassa Liam, ulqui's-girl, ****sakura-okasan, mai26, Princesse Saeko, AstrolabeM, Yeeeah, yuuhmm******.******  
><strong>

Bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !

* * *

><p><strong>""<span>The semblance of peace<span>""**

**""**

**"**

Pairing : HP/LV, HP/LV/Snape

Rating : M

Warning : Slash/lemon, character death

Summary : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est finalement tombé, du moins c'est ce que croit la communauté magique. Malheureusement, Harry en sait davantage…

Auteur : Maeglinyedi

Traductrice : me !

* * *

><p>"<p>

"

"

**13. Spleen et complications  
><span>**

Le chemin de retour à la Tour des Gryffondors fut long et pénible. Lorsque Harry arriva finalement en haut de son dortoir, ses camarades étaient encore debout.

"Harry !" Neville se précipita vers lui. "Ça va ? T'as mauvaise mine."

"Je me sens pas très bien," répondit-il en respirant avec difficulté. Il ne l'admettrait jamais mais il était secrètement soulagé de pouvoir s'appuyer sur le bras de Neville alors que ce dernier le guidait vers son lit.

Ron le fixait sur le seuil de leur salle de bain, encore dans son pyjama. Il semblait visiblement partagé entre continuer à bouder et s'inquiéter pour la santé de son meilleur ami.

"Est-ce que Snape t'a empoisonné ?" demanda t-il, l'air hésitant, comme s'il voulait faire une blague dont il avait oublié la chute.

Le brun secoua la tête en ôtant ses chaussures. Le moindre geste lui faisait mal. "Non, c'est juste la grippe."

"Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie," proposa le roux en s'avançant de quelques pas vers son lit.

"Déjà fait." Le mensonge en valait la peine, puisqu'il ne se sentait pas la force d'expliquer pourquoi et comment il avait passé la nuit dans les appartements de Snape. "Pomfresh a dit que j'avais besoin de repos."

"Okay." Ron regagna son lit pour enfiler ses vêtements. "Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose à manger ?"

"Non, merci. Je vais juste dormir un peu," fit-il, sans même faire l'effort de se changer avant de disparaître sous les draps. "Je suis vraiment fatigué."

"On viendra te voir plus tard," ajouta Neville.

Il ne répondit rien et ferma les yeux, s'endormant presque aussitôt.

"_"

"_"

Il était midi lorsque Harry émergea de son sommeil. La douleur avait quitté son corps mais il se sentait comateux et engourdi. Un bol de soupe et du jus de citrouille avaient été déposés sur son chevet, probablement par Ron ou Neville après le déjeuner. Il ignora la soupe et avala d'un trait le jus de citrouille.

Puis, il se rallongea contre son oreiller, les yeux fixés sur le baldaquin. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever, ni de faire grand chose, à vrai dire. Sauf peut être se rendormir. Oui, l'idée lui plaisait. Le dortoir était silencieux et désert, comme son esprit.

"Tom ?"

Pas de réponse. Qu'est-ce que ce foutu bâtard manigançait ?

"Tu ne peux pas continuer à m'ignorer comme ça," reprit-il, tout en sachant qu'il n'avait pas le pouvoir de forcer Voldemort à lui parler. "Moi non plus, j'ai pas aimé. Ce n'était pas le paradis d'être toi pendant une nuit entière."

_"C'est drôle. Tu m'arraches les mots de la bouche."_

Il sourit, malgré les bribes de souvenirs qui lui glaçaient l'échine. "Tu deviens mélodramatique. Pourquoi c'est si horrible d'être moi ?"

_"Avant tout, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tes parents moldus foulent encore le sol de cette planète après le traitement qu'ils t'ont fait subir. N'as-tu jamais cherché à te venger ? Comment peux-tu vivre en sachant qu'ils n'ont jamais payé pour leur comportement ne serait-ce que d'une tape sur les doigts ?"_

Harry cilla. Il n'y avait jamais songé avant. "Honnêtement ? Ma famille moldue me fait ni chaud ni froid. C'est clair qu'ils sont une bande de bâtards, mais –"

_"Tu as passé la quasi-totalité de ton enfance enfermé dans un placard ! Ils t'ont affamé ! As-tu la moindre idée de ce que l'on ressent –"_ Le Lord s'interrompit et une vive douleur traversa sa cicatrice.

"C'est tout ?" demanda t-il, trop surpris pour être ennuyé. "Tu as toujours su ce que j'ai vécu. Maintenant que tu sais ce que ça fait –"

_"Ne sois pas ridicule. Comme si j'allais me laisser dominer par une chose aussi triviale que des sentiments !"_

"Oh non, tu ne vas pas te défiler." Le brun se rassit dans son lit, l'impression d'être à deux doigts d'attraper le vif d'or. "Tu étais moi et tu n'as probablement jamais ressenti toutes ces émotions avant, je me trompe ?"

_"Tu te fais des illusions."_

"Je crois pas, non. Alors, comment c'était de perdre ton parrain ? Ça fait mal, le chagrin, hein ? Et d'être ligoté à une pierre tombale pendant que ton pire ennemi ressuscite sous tes yeux ? Je parie que t'as eu la trouille de ta vie. Et de voir la fille que tu aimes dans les bras d'un autre ? Comment va ton petit coeur brisé ?"

Un brasier incandescent enflamma sa cicatrice, s'insinuant dans son esprit, le forçant à fermer ses yeux et laisser retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il avait vu juste.

Il éclata de rire malgré la douleur cuisante, reprenant assez de souffle pour articuler : "Bienvenue dans le monde des humains, Tom."

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un autre flash douloureux mais s'en fichait royalement. Il continua à rire, encore et encore jusqu'à l'épuisement avant de se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

"_"

"_"

Posséder des souvenirs ne lui appartenant pas était très étrange, se décida Harry. Ils ne le hantaient pas à chaque minute de la journée, mais restaient enfouis quelque part dans un recoin de son subconscient. Désormais, lorsque ses propres souvenirs refaisaient surface, ils étaient dénaturés et entachés de ceux du mage noir.

Il repensa à la nuit où ses parents avaient été assassinés, un souvenir qui resurgissait dès qu'il était confronté à un détraqueur. En plus d'entendre les cris et les suppliques de sa mère d'épargner leur vie, il ressentait la satisfaction et la supériorité de Voldemort. Ces nouveaux sentiments accompagnés d'images le faisaient souffrir et lui donnaient la nausée, comme si l'on déversait de l'huile bouillante sur ce qu'il chérissait le plus.

À présent, la soirée était déjà bien entamée et Harry n'avait toujours pas quitté son lit. L'idée de sortir du dortoir, dans un lieu où n'importe quel détail pourrait raviver des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens l'effrayait.

Il craignait ce qu'il pourrait ressentir une fois qu'il reverrait ses amis. Et si Ginny ne lui inspirait plus que du dégoût ?

_"Nous avions un accord, Harry. Je m'attends à ce que tu le respectes."_

"Hein ?"

_"Arrêter de te morfondre sur cette fille, tu t'en souviens ?"_

Il se cacha le visage dans ses mains. "Je n'étais pas – c'est à cause de tes fichus souvenirs. Je me passerais bien de savoir ce que ça fait d'être toi."

_"C'est réciproque."_

"Est-ce qu'on pourrait inverser ça ? Il doit bien y avoir un moyen."

_"Et risquer Salazar seul sait quoi ? On ne peut prévoir quelle sera notre réaction à une potion ou un quelconque sortilège."_

Voldemort marquait un point, chose qu'il n'était pas obligé d'apprécier. Il s'affaissa contre son oreiller et scruta le plafond. "J'ai déjà été toi avant, tu le savais ?"

_"Raconte."_

"Lorsque tu étais l'énorme serpent qui a attaqué Monsieur Weasley, et la fois où tu parlais à Rookwood juste avant de punir Avery. Mais je rêvais, en quelque sorte, et j'avais l'impression d'être à l'intérieur d'une pensine. Je n'ai rien ressenti."

_"C'est le principe de la possession, Harry. Tu es sensé ne rien ressentir, sinon tu perdrais la tête."_

Cette réplique le fit sourire. "Alors, on est en train de devenir fous ?"

_"Tu as passé la journée tout habillé dans ton lit, je dirais que tu es en bonne voie, en effet."_

"Ouais," s'exclama t-il. Tant qu'ils bavardaient de tout et de rien comme maintenant, il n'avait pas à penser aux images horribles tapies à l'intérieur de lui et prêtes à ressurgir n'importe quand. "C'est toi qui es cinglé depuis le début. Je ne vois pas comment ton cas pourrait s'aggraver."

_"Surveille ta langue."_

"C'est ça." Il avait besoin de se distraire, de quelque chose qui l'empêcherait de penser à cette expérience affreuse. Quelque chose comme le sexe, par exemple. "Une petite branlette ?"

_"Pas pour le moment."_

Harry soupira. Peut être devrait-il se masturber tout seul pour chasser le souvenir de la mort de ses parents. Après ses ébats avec Snape, ce n'était pas la mer à boire.

_"Ah oui, mon petit horcrux n'est plus vierge."_

"J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai perdu ma virginité avec Snape," marmonna t-il. Cette pensée était assez perturbante.

_"Tu as aimé, cela ne fait aucun doute."_

"C'était pas mal." Il se mordit la lèvre, passant une main dans ses cheveux. "C'est juste bizarre que ce soit Snape. Avant que tu ne décides de camper dans ma tête, je n'avais jamais envisagé de coucher avec des gars et encore moins avec ce bâtard graisseux."

_"Tu aurais pu tomber sur bien pire."_

Il haussa des épaules. Étant donné qu'il laissait régulièrement Voldemort le toucher, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi entendre par 'pire'. "Mais il me déteste, ça m'étonne qu'il m'ait laissé faire."

_"Severus aime ça et tu es un jeune homme très attirant. Qu'il te déteste ou non n'a pas d'importance. Tu es trop attaché aux sentiments alors que c'est uniquement du sexe."_

"Si tu le dis," railla t-il. "Et c'est toujours pas croyable que tu me donnes des conseils sur ma vie sexuelle. Je doute que tous les mages noirs fassent ça."

_"Tous les mages noirs ne vont pas non plus voir des films moldus au cinéma en compagnie de leurs ennemis."_

Harry pouffa, se rendant compte entre deux rires que Voldemort avait peut être autant besoin de distraction que lui. S'amuser faisait du bien et partager des blagues ringardes était encore mieux.

"Ouais, ou manger au Mcdo." Il rit de plus belle et un ricanement jaillit du fond de ses entrailles, réchauffant son corps comme s'il était étendu près d'un feu. "Pourquoi c'est si agréable ? Ton rire, je veux dire."

_"Je ne ris pas."_

Il leva les yeux au ciel. "D'accord. Tes ricanements."

_"Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tu préférerais un Cruciatus ?"_

"Non," grimaça t-il. "Hey, est-ce que ça t'arrive de glousser ?"

_"Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà essayé, non."_

"Tu devrais. Je parie que t'es marrant quand tu glousses."

_"Et tu te demandes si tu sombres dans la folie ? Voilà qui nous le confirme."_

"Si la folie ressemble à ça, c'est pas trop mal," rétorqua t-il en souriant.

La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup pour laisser apparaître Neville et Ron, coupant court à leur conversation. Harry aspira une grande bouffée d'air pour se calmer.

"Je t'ai apporté de la tarte à la mélasse." Le roux plaça l'assiette sur sa table de chevet où le bol de soupe était resté intact.

"Tu devrais manger quelque chose, Harry," ajouta Neville.

"Merci, mais je n'ai pas faim. Je crois que je vais essayer de dormir encore un peu."

Les deux Gryffondors échangèrent un regard inquiet que le brun préféra ignorer avant de se rallonger et tourner le dos à ses amis.

"_"

"_"

Le lendemain, il resta cloué au lit. Il n'avait toujours pas changé de vêtements et s'était seulement levé pour aller aux toilettes parce que Voldemort l'y avait forcé. Il se serait bien contenté d'uriner dans un verre vide, mais le Lord avait qualifié cette méthode de barbare avant de l'expulser du lit sans préambule.

Ron lui apporta du thé et des tartines après le petit-déjeuner et des petits pains au repas de midi, mais il ne toucha à rien, n'ayant toujours pas retrouvé son appétit.

Vers l'heure du dîner, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée et Snape pénétra en trombe dans la pièce. Plongé dans un état entre la somnolence et l'éveil, Harry se rassit brusquement dans son lit, la bouche ouverte.

"On passe ses journées à flemmarder, Potter ?"

"Harry," haleta Ron en surgissant derrière lui. "Désolé. Il nous a entendu parler dans la Grande Salle et a filé droit vers la Tour des Gryffondors."

"On n'a pas pu l'arrêter," renchérit Neville, prudemment caché dans son dos.

Le professeur posa son regard noir sur eux. "Dehors."

"Vous ne pouvez pas nous chasser de notre dortoir !" bredouilla Ron en bombant le torse.

"Ah non ?" Snape remua sa baguette, puis ses deux amis furent éjectés dans le couloir et la porte verrouillée à double tour.

"Maintenant, Potter," reprit-il à son intention sans ranger sa baguette, "vous avez manqué deux jours de classe. J'attends une explication."

"La grippe," marmonna Harry.

"Vous n'avez pas la grippe. Essayez encore." Le maître des potions fit quelques pas vers son lit. Même s'il l'avait vu entièrement nu et débauché, Snape n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe et de son air intimidant lorsqu'il le dévisageait avec ses yeux sombres.

Le brun eut un haussement d'épaules. "Je me sens pas bien."

"C'était le cas hier, c'est pourquoi je vous ai laissé vous reposer sans informer la directrice de votre absence. Ce soir, par contre, vous avez l'air en forme."

Bon sang, où était Voldemort lorsqu'on avait besoin de lui ? "Dis quelque chose."

"Mon petit horcrux est déprimé, Severus," concéda le mage noir.

Il grogna. "Je ne suis pas déprimé. Juste... fatigué."

Snape lui afficha son habituel rictus arrogant. "Ah. Êtes-vous incapable de supporter quelques souvenirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Êtes-vous trop faible pour ravaler vos larmes et réagir ?"

"J'ai vu mes parents se faire tuer et j'ai aimé ça !" cria t-il, à genoux sur son lit. "Vous croyez que je peux juste m'en remettre et oublier ?"

"Oui, c'est exactement ce que je crois, Potter." Le professeur l'attrapa par le col de sa robe de sorcier pour le tirer hors du lit. Le brun atterrit au sol sur les fesses avec un hoquet de douleur. "Le héros que vous êtes s'attend peut être à un traitement spécial, mais je ne vous permettrai pas de passer vos journées à larmoyer vautré dans votre crasse."

Puis, il le traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain.

"Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça," fit Harry en tentant de se remettre debout, mais c'était sans compter la force et la rapidité de Snape. "J'ai – je suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres !"

"Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres a un problème avec mon comportement, je suis sûr qu'il me le fera savoir, Potter." Il ponctua sa phrase en le poussant à l'intérieur d'une cabine de douche.

Le brun s'agrippa au mur pour ne pas trébucher. "Ce sont pas vos affaires, Snape !"

"J'en fais mes affaires." Il fit disparaître ses vêtements d'un geste de baguette puis d'un autre, ouvrit les robinets. Pour changer, l'eau était glacée. "Maintenant, douchez-vous, vous empestez."

Claquant des dents, Harry tourna le robinet d'eau chaude et saisit le shampoing. "Tout ça, c'est de ta faute," articula t-il en savonnant ses cheveux. "Tu aurais pu l'arrêter. Tu es... son maître ou je sais pas quoi."

_"Severus avait raison sur un point, tu commençais à empester."_

Fusillant le maître des potions du regard, il rinça ses cheveux avant de frotter son torse et son entrejambe avec une barre de savon. "On admire la vue ?"

"Assez." Snape s'était appuyé contre la porte, prenant visiblement ses aises.

"Je vous ai baisé," lança t-il sans cérémonie tandis qu'il enroulait une main savonneuse autour de son sexe. "C'était moi. Pas Voldemort."

"Et ?" Son professeur arqua un sombre sourcil.

"Vous avez aimé."

Snape haussa légèrement des épaules. "Comme vous-même. Vous n'êtes plus un gamin, Potter. Il n'y a aucune règle condamnant ce genre de relations entre un professeur et un élève majeur, si c'est cela qui vous dérange."

"Ça ne me dérange pas." Il tendit un bras pour saisir sa brosse à dents et son dentifrice sur le lavabo. "Mais vous me détestez," précisa t-il en commençant à se brosser les dents.

"Exact," fit l'enseignant, l'ombre d'un rictus aux lèvres.

_"Harry, je t'ai déjà dit que Severus n'accorde aucun intérêt à ces sentiments. Oublie-les, par Salazar."_

Il se rinça la bouche et releva sa tête vers la glace. Le fait de coucher avec Snape lui avait paru si naturel que c'en était juste complètement dingue. D'ailleurs, l'expérience avait plutôt été divertissante et le brun avait toujours besoin de se changer les idées. Il referma les robinets et s'avança vers son professeur, conscient de sa nudité et son corps encore ruisselant de gouttes d'eau.

"Je me demandais si vous vouliez remettre ça," dit-il en se léchant les lèvres. Son professeur le contemplait de haut en bas, les yeux plissés. Ce regard fit vibrer quelque chose en lui et une vague de chaleur électrisante se répandit jusque son sexe.

"Ici, Monsieur Potter ?"

"Bien sûr." Il se rapprocha jusqu'à sentir les vêtements de Snape effleurer sa peau nue.

_Embrasse-le, Harry._

Ce n'était pas un mauvais conseil, alors il le suivit à la lettre. Le maître des potions lui répondit volontiers, entrouvrant les lèvres pour aller caresser sa langue. C'était déconcertant d'embrasser Snape sans être directement influencé par les souvenirs de Voldemort, mais il devait admettre qu'il se débrouillait bien. Sa bouche capturait la sienne avec passion et fermeté, et Harry s'affaissa dans les bras de son amant, approfondissant davantage leur baiser.

Le professeur glissa un bras autour de sa taille, le poussant à travers le dortoir. Il gémit en sentant son membre palpitant presser la cuisse de Snape, dont les lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement contre sa bouche. Harry passa ses bras autour de lui, puis saisit ses fesses à deux mains. Il avait pris ce cul excitant et n'allait pas se gêner pour recommencer.

Ils rejoignirent son lit et le brun s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle. "La porte ?"

"Verrouillée," répondit Snape, les lèvres contre son cou. "Je doute qu'aucun de ces Gryffondors ne puisse entrer, à part peut être –"

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit brusquement, puis Ron et Hermione débarquèrent dans le dortoir, suivis de près par Neville, Dean et Seamus.

"… Miss Granger," soupira t-il.

"Enlevez vos sales pattes de lui, espèce de pervers !" s'écria le roux, la baguette pointée sur le maître des potions. Ce dernier se détacha de son élève. "T'inquiètes pas, Harry, on ne le laissera pas te faire du mal. On va aller voir la directrice et Snape ira croupir à Azkaban, comme il le mérite !"

"Ron," coupa Hermione en abaissant sa baguette. "Je ne crois pas que Snape soit en train de l'agresser."

Bordel, il avait envie de disparaître au fond d'un trou. De se faire frapper par la foudre ou finir six pieds sous terre, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

_"Allons, c'est un peu excessif."_

Ron resta bouche bée alors que Neville, debout à ses côtés, virait rouge pivoine. Harry baissa les yeux vers son corps totalement nu et son érection encore très visible. Puis, il reporta son attention sur Snape qui fixait ses camarades d'une mine sombre. Il semblerait que le roux ait mobilisé la moitié de leur maison puisque les élèves continuaient à s'agglutiner à l'entrée.

"Mais..." Son ami lui jeta un regard désespéré.

"Euh... j'aimerais bien faire ça sans spectateurs si ça vous gêne pas."

Le professeur lâcha une exclamation dédaigneuse et Voldemort éclata d'un rire si bruyant qu'il en fut pris de vertiges.

"Rhabillez-vous, Potter. Nous allons mettre au courant la directrice de notre... relation intime." Après quoi, Snape se pencha pour placer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"C'est pas possible... il doit – l'Imperium ! Ce bâtard a ensorcelé Harry !" hurla le roux tandis que Hermione et Neville l'attrapaient chacun par un bras pour l'entraîner hors du dortoir, à travers la foule d'élèves.

...

TBC...


	14. La romance de l'année

Bonjour à tous ! Un chapitre longuement attendu, alors je ne vous retiens pas longtemps !

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce moment de lecture et je vous remercie pour tous vos messages d'encouragements qui comme toujours, me font énormément plaisir ;D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>""<span>The semblance of peace<span>""**

**""**

**"**

Pairing : HP/LV, HP/LV/Snape

Rating : M

Warning : Slash/lemon, character death

Summary : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est finalement tombé, du moins c'est ce que croit la communauté magique. Malheureusement, Harry en sait davantage…

Auteur : Maeglinyedi

Traductrice : me !

* * *

><p>"<p>

"

"

**14. La romance de l'année**

"Entrez."

Snape poussa la lourde porte en bois du bureau de McGonagall, conduisant Harry à l'intérieur. Ce dernier n'était toujours pas sûr de savoir ce qu'ils fabriquaient ici, mais lorsqu'il avait émis ses doutes, son professeur s'était contenté de l'ignorer en lui ordonnant d'avancer.

"Severus, Harry, que puis-je faire pour vous ?" demanda McGonagall, installée derrière le bureau qui avait autrefois appartenu à Dumbledore.

"Madame la directrice," salua Snape avec une légère révérence, tirant davantage le brun dans la pièce. "Nous avons une annonce à faire."

"Eh bien ?" répondit-elle en penchant sa tête de côté. "Est-ce à propos de vos cours de soutien ?"

"Pas tout à fait. Nous pensons qu'il serait mieux que vous l'appreniez par nous-mêmes plutôt que les rumeurs de couloir." Il tenait Harry par le bras et l'attira si près que le concerné faillit se cogner contre lui.

"Je vous écoute."

Le maître des potions inclina de nouveau la tête. "Potter et moi avons une relation."

McGonagall cligna des paupières. "Je vous demande pardon ?"

"Une relation intime," continua t-il d'un ton parfaitement contrôlé. Harry fixait le sol, sentant le sang lui monter aux joues.

"Avez-vous complètement perdu la tête ?" lâcha t-elle en se redressant, les deux mains posées à plat sur son bureau.

"Certainement pas. Vous savez comme moi qu'aucune règle n'interdit une relation entre un professeur et un élève majeur."

"Je connais le règlement de cette école, Severus. Mais vous n'êtes pas sérieux tous les deux," s'exclama t-elle en agitant ses mains vers eux. "Vous ne vous supportez pas."

"Nous avons surmonté nos différents et découvert que nous partagions beaucoup de points communs," répliqua aisément Snape.

"Des points communs ? Comme quoi ?" La voix de la directrice se faisait de plus en plus aigüe.

"Voldemort," lâcha soudain Harry, levant pour la première fois ses yeux vers elle. McGonagall écarquilla les siens.

_Harry ! Je t'ai déjà dit de surveiller ta langue !_

"Nous avons discuté de Voldemort, je veux dire. Il a ruiné notre vie à tous les deux, non ? C'est ce qui nous rapproche." Il jeta un coup d'oeil au maître des potions en se demandant sérieusement si cela suffirait à convaincre la directrice. Il en doutait. "Oh," ajouta t-il en conséquence, "et le sexe est génial."

Elle se rassit brusquement. "C'en est assez, Monsieur Potter !"

"Désolé," bredouilla t-il sans vraiment l'être. Les ricanements moqueurs du mage noir faisaient écho à son propre amusement devant l'expression embarrassée de McGonagall.

"Bien," dit-elle en croisant ses mains. "Je sais qu'il m'est impossible d'interdire cette relation, mais je vous conseille vivement d'y réfléchir. Avez-vous une idée de la réaction des élèves lorsqu'ils l'apprendront ? De l''équipe éducative ? Ou du Ministère, d'ailleurs ?"

"Le Ministère ne peut rien faire," rétorqua Snape. "Nous sommes deux adultes consentants. Sauf s'ils décident tout à coup de bannir l'homosexualité, ce ne sont pas leurs affaires."

"Mais que vais-je dire au personnel enseignant, Severus ? Comment expliquer aux élèves qu'un de leurs professeurs a... des relations avec un garçon qui est deux fois son cadet ?"

"Si vous souhaitez que je démissionne, je le ferai." Cette idée ne plaisait pas du tout au brun. Snape était le seul ici à pouvoir l'aider.

"Non, bien sûr. J'ai déjà suffisamment eu de problèmes pour trouver un professeur de potions," soupira t-elle. "Je ne vois pas tout cela d'un bon oeil mais je suis consciente que cette décision ne m'appartient pas. Néanmoins, je vous demande de limiter toute démonstration d'affection à vos appartements, Severus."

"Bien entendu, Madame la directrice."

"Et Potter, si vos résultats en souffrent, j'interviendrai pour mettre un terme à ce... cette situation insensée."

"Ça n'arrivera pas, Madame," assura t-il. "C'est promis."

"Vous pouvez disposer !"

Le professeur traîna Harry jusqu'à la porte, dépassant le portrait de Dumbledore qui leur adressa un clin d'oeil complice. Le Gryffondor baissa rapidement les yeux et se laissa guider hors du bureau.

"Et maintenant ?" demanda t-il, une fois qu'ils eurent rejoint le couloir désert. "Vous devenez mon amant ou quelque chose du genre ?"

"Ne soyez pas idiot, Potter," répondit Snape. Il l'avait relâché et lissait sa robe de sorcier. "Désormais, personne ne pourra questionner le temps que vous passez avec moi. C'est la meilleure des couvertures."

_"C'est juste. Laissons les gens croire que Severus et toi êtes dévoués l'un à l'autre et personne ne viendra nous déranger."_

"Il est d'accord," précisa t-il. "Alors... euh... qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?"

"Vous retournez à la tour des Gryffondors et mettez les choses au clair avant que je me retrouve devant des classes entières d'imbéciles convaincus que je vous ai soumis à l'Imperium." Un rictus suffisant prit place sur les lèvres du maître des potions. "Cela dit, je suis plus que disposé à retirer des points pour chaque fausse accusation à mon encontre."

Harry eut une grimace méprisante. "Okay."

"Venez demain dans mon bureau après le déjeuner. Nous reprendrons nos activités là où nous les avons laissé." Snape le frôla en s'éloignant, pressant furtivement l'entrejambe du brun au passage. Ce contact à la fois agaçant et excitant, le fit frémir.

_"Quel délicieux coquin, notre Severus."_

"Ouais, quand il ne se comporte pas comme le dernier des bâtards," marmonna t-il en prenant la direction de son dortoir.

"-"

"-"

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans sa salle commune, Harry fut persuadé qu'aucune des horreurs qu'il avait déjà vécues dans sa vie n'auraient pu tourner plus mal. La pièce était pleine à craquer et ses camarades se mirent immédiatement à le bombarder de questions. Sérieusement, il avait l'impression d'être un pion qu'on avait ôté à son ancienne vie et jeté dans ce monde tordu où chacun de ses faits et gestes se transformait en catastrophe.

"Alors, c'est vrai," s'écria Dean. Il parvint à l'entendre car son camarade se tenait au premier rang dans la foule. Tous les autres parlaient en même temps dans un brouhaha assourdissant qui sonnait comme un essaim d'abeilles.

Le brun acquiesça. "Ouais, c'est vrai."

"Tu couches avec Snape ?" C'était Seamus, dont l'expression semblait partagée entre l'horreur et la fascination.

"Ouais," répéta t-il. Bon dieu, qu'il aurait aimé être ailleurs. Il se sentait comme un traitre ou un pervers, à devoir se confesser ainsi devant toute sa maison.

_" Cela aurait pu être plus catastrophique. Imagine ce que tes amis diraient s'ils découvraient que tu servais d'hôte à Lord Voldemort."_

_Arrête de parler à la troisième personne,_ pensa Harry. _C'est ringard._

"Tu plaisantes, hein ?" Ron avait réussi à se faufiler à travers les élèves en jouant des coudes et le suppliait du regard. "Maintenant que tu es gay, t'as voulu nous faire une farce. Tu sors avec Snape, vraiment très drôle !"

"Je ne vois pas Harry rouler une pelle à Snape tout nu juste pour rire," argumenta Neville. Hermione hocha la tête.

"C'est pas une blague, désolé," soupira t-il. Quand est-ce que l'interrogatoire allait se terminer ? Il avait répondu à leurs questions et voulait simplement aller se coucher dans l'espoir de quitter définitivement ce cauchemar.

"Mais... c'est Snape !" Les oreilles de Ron avaient pris une teinte cramoisie et ses joues ne tardèrent pas à suivre. "Ce bâtard graisseux !"

Harry haussa des épaules, pouvant difficilement le contredire.

"C'est un Serpentard !" Cette phrase semblait être la pire des abominations dans la bouche du roux.

"Ta soeur couche avec un Serpentard, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié," coupa Voldemort. Il eut une soudaine envie d'étrangler le mage noir qui continuait à s'immiscer dans ses affaires. Quelqu'un prit une rapide inspiration à sa droite et il aperçut un éclat de cheveux roux tandis que Ginny disparaissait parmi la foule d'élèves.

"Tu couches avec Zabini ?" lança Ron après elle, avant de faire les gros yeux à la brunette. "Je pensais qu'ils sortaient juste ensembles."

"Il ne s'agit pas de Ginny," raisonna Hermione en plaçant une main sur le bras de son petit-ami. "Mais de Harry et Snape... qui sont ensembles. C'est ça ?" Elle le dévisageait dans l'expectative.

"Oui." Le brun n'était pas certain de savoir ce qu'on attendait de lui. "Écoutez, McGonagall est au courant, on n'enfreint pas de règles et ça me va."

"Mais Snape ?" protesta encore Ron d'une voix étouffée. "T'es sûr que tu n'es pas sous l'influence d'un sort ? Ou d'un filtre d'amour ! C'est un prof de potions après tout."

Il roula des yeux avec exaspération. "Je ne suis pas influencé et il ne m'a pas non plus fait boire de filtre d'amour. D'ailleurs, l'amour n'a rien à voir là-dedans, c'est juste du sexe."

Le roux poussa un hoquet surpris, comme bon nombre d'élèves dans la pièce.

"Tu dois comprendre que c'est un peu choquant pour nous, Harry," ajouta Hermione, qui semblait lutter pour se retenir de sourire. "Tu ne nous as jamais vraiment montré que tu étais attiré par Snape. Ou même que tu l'appréciais."

"Snape est gay, lui aussi,"

Sauf que ça n'expliquait pas tout.

"Il n'est pas le seul à l'école," riposta son ami, pointant un doigt vers sa droite. "Colin est gay. Tu n'as qu'à coucher avec lui à la place !"

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire radieux accompagné d'un signe de main.

_"Oh, sûrement pas."_

Il ne pouvait qu'approuver Voldemort sur ce coup là. Pas sûr qu'il aurait même choisi Colin en lieu et place du maître des potions si personne ne lui avait forcé la main avant que le Lord ne débarque dans sa tête.

"Je suis bien avec Snape. Désolé, Colin."

"C'est pas grave," répondit-il, même si son sourire s'affaissa un peu.

"T'es devenu dingue. Complètement dingue," grommela le roux en secouant la tête.

Harry était aussi d'accord sur ce point, en y réfléchissant bien. "Bon, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit." Il se dirigea vers son dortoir et gravit les escaliers en sentant tous les regards de la pièce braqués sur lui.

"-"

"-"

"Alors, tu vas voir Snape, aujourd'hui ?" demanda Ron le lendemain matin, dès que le brun eut tiré les rideaux de son lit.

"Ouais." Ils devaient reprendre les recherches sur le Calice de Sekem, une activité qu'il devait garder secrète. Le roux pensait probablement qu'ils allaient passer la journée à s'envoyer en l'air. Formidable.

_"Qui a dit le contraire ?"_

_Moi, le gars qui veut te virer de son corps_, songea Harry en passant dans la salle de bain. Certes, le sexe n'était pas déplaisant, mais il savait bien que Voldemort n'irait nulle part s'ils n'avançaient pas dans leurs recherches. Il se doucha et s'habilla en tentant d'ignorer les regards déçus et accusateurs de Ron jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir le supporter.

"Arrête," fit-il avant de récupérer ses baskets sous son lit. "Je passe pas un samedi avec toi, et alors ? Maintenant, tu peux fricoter avec Hermione sans t'inquiéter que je sois dans le coin."

Son ami soupira. "Mais j'ai toujours cru que ce serait comme ça. Hermione et moi, Ginny et toi. On passerait le weekend ensembles."

"Ben, les choses changent !" s'emporta t-il. "Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus avec Ginny et je préfère les hommes."

"Je sais." Le roux avait définitivement l'air misérable. "C'est juste que ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ce moment."

Harry grinça des dents. Il comprenait ce que son ami ressentait, lui aussi avait tellement espéré pouvoir vivre une vie normale. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire, bordel de merde, ne serait-ce que faire la moindre allusion à quoique ce soit. Cette situation le frustrait au plus haut point. "Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Que tout ça m'amuse ?"

_"Harry, ne me force pas à faire quelque chose que tu regretteras."_

Ron resta quelques instants à le fixer. "Quoi ?"

Le brun s'assit au bord de son lit, tête baissée. "Je veux que dire que c'est pas facile d'avoir sa vie privée étalée dans la presse nationale et de réaliser ensuite que tu es attiré par Snape. Surtout lui. Tu sais, c'est pas le genre de vie que je m'avais imaginé," continua t-il en pensant désespérément : _je m'en occupe !_

_"Tu as intérêt, mon petit horcrux."_

"Ah. Ouais. Je comprends," fit le roux en se grattant le menton d'un geste machinal.

Il voulut en finir avant de commettre une bourde qu'il ne pourrait pas rattraper. "Allons déjeuner," conclut-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Ron lui emboîta le pas et ils rencontrèrent Hermione dans leur salle commune. Ils prirent ensuite le chemin de la Grande salle en s'apercevant très bientôt que les potins à Poudlard se répandaient plus vites que de la poudre de cheminette. Chaque élève croisé sur leur chemin s'arrêtait pour lorgner Harry d'un air totalement incrédule sans faire de commentaires. À l'exception de quelques Serpentards qui s'étaient mis à chanter quelque chose du genre 'Harry la tapette aime baiser Snape'. Il n'avait pas pu distinguer le reste des paroles puisque la brunette l'avait tiré par la manche pour le faire avancer.

La situation ne s'améliora guère lorsqu'ils furent installés à leur table. Tout le monde le dévisageait, jusqu'à l'arrivée du maître des potions à la table des professeurs. Les élèves commencèrent alors à échanger des regards entre Snape et lui comme s'ils assistaient à un match de Quidditch, impatients de relever une quelconque démonstration intime ou pire, une marque d'amour.

"Ignore-les," souffla Hermione. Il se rendit compte que c'était sûrement la meilleure chose à faire. Snape avait visiblement déjà adopté cette méthode avec succès. Il mordait dans son toast en lisant la Une de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ avec nonchalance, faisant abstraction de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

_"Tu dois cesser de t'inquiéter du regard des autres."_

Il renifla avec dédain. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Puis, il se servit deux ou trois oeufs brouillés alors que Hermione payait une chouette en échange de son exemplaire de la _Gazette_. Elle l'ouvrit et rosit légèrement.

"Bon dieu, c'est même dans la _Gazette_, hein ?" demanda t-il. Elle replia son papier et lui adressa un grand sourire... qui faiblit lorsqu'il continua à la fixer sans ciller.

"Oui," confessa t-elle finalement. "Ils appellent ça la romance de l'année et font un sondage pour savoir quand votre union sera célébrée."

_"Au moins, ils ne te prennent pas pour un fou cette fois."_

Soupirant, Harry se cacha le visage dans ses mains.

"-"

"-"

"Avez-vous lu la _Gazette_ ce matin ?" s'enquit Snape lorsque la porte de son bureau se referma sur lui.

Le brun nia de la tête. "Hermione m'en a parlé, ça me suffit largement."

Le professeur approuva et l'invita dans son salon. "Je suppose que tout s'est bien passé hier soir, étant donné que la crème de la presse anglaise qualifie notre relation de romance de l'année."

"Ouais, génial." Il se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils vides en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

"Tu dois excuser mon petit horcrux, Severus," déclara Voldemort. "Il a des difficultés à garder le contrôle sur ses émotions."

"Cela m'en a tout l'air." Snape prit place dans le siège d'en face. "J'ai bien tenté de lui enseigner l'Occlumencie, après tout. Une complète perte de temps au vu des résultats."

Harry le fusilla du regard mais l'effet fut ruiné par le mage noir qui s'était mis à ricaner. Les vibrations lui chatouillèrent le fond de la gorge au point de le faire éternuer. Le maître des potions l'observait avec un petit rictus moqueur et extrêmement irritant.

"Bon, continuons les recherches puisqu'on est là pour ça." Il tendit une main vers le livre le plus proche.

Les lèvres de Snape s'étirèrent davantage et son sourire se fit plus mauvais qu'amusé.

"Quoi ?" fit-il hargneusement. "Qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça ?"

"Je ne fais que vous observer. Je crois que c'est bien la première fois que je vous vois aussi dépassé par les évènements." Il s'adossa contre son fauteuil en toisant son élève de haut. "Et aussi abattu."

Le brun fixait le bouquin sur ses genoux. "C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix," marmonna t-il.

"Bien sûr que tu avais le choix, Harry," répliqua Voldemort. "Tu l'as déjà fait."

"Ah ouais, soit accepter ton marché, soit regarder mes amis se faire posséder et mourir les uns après les autres. Quel choix d'enfer."

"Mais un choix tout de même. Tu avais raison, mon petit horcrux. Nous avons beaucoup de travail."

Le Lord ouvrit son livre et Snape suivit son exemple. Harry se réfugia dans un recoin de son esprit, énervé et excédé par les observations de son professeur, et certainement pas en condition de s'intéresser aux étranges transcriptions de hiéroglyphes égyptiens. Voldemort n'avait qu'à faire le boulot tout seul.

Il surveillait son professeur du coin de l'oeil. Il détestait ce type. Après ce qu'il venait de dire, il le haïssait viscéralement. Car Snape avait raison et devoir le reconnaître était encore plus détestable. Voldemort le dominait et le manipulait à sa guise. À chaque nouvelle péripétie, le mage noir gagnait du terrain et le faisait un peu plus battre en retraite. Il se demandait ce qui se produirait une fois qu'il serait au pied du mur. Que se passerait-il quand Voldemort retrouverait son corps ?

Sa seule certitude – ou plutôt la seule chose qu'il suspectait fortement – était qu'il ne le tuerait pas. Cela lui coûterait un horcrux. Mais qui l'empêcherait de s'en prendre à ses amis ?

_"Arrête de bouder, Harry. C'est déprimant."_

"Je boude si j'en ai envie, bordel. C'est encore l'une des choses que je peux faire sans que tu t'en mêles." Il frotta sa cicatrice, s'attendant à recevoir une violente décharge mais aucune douleur ne vint.

"Plus vite tu arrêteras de bouder, plus vite je pourrai me concentrer sur nos recherches et plus vite tu te débarrasseras de moi," objecta t-il. Snape darda un oeil vers eux en maugréant quelque chose à propos d'adolescents insupportables.

"Essayez d'avoir un mage noir coincé dans votre tête et on en reparlera," lâcha t-il au maître des potions.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres partage ma vie depuis très longtemps. Bien avant votre naissance, en fait." Il toucha instinctivement son bras gauche. "Pourtant, je ne me suis jamais autorisé à me lamenter pour cela."

"Ouais, ça c'était réservé à ce que mon père et Sirius vous auraient soi-disant fait."

Snape plissa les yeux. "Je suis encore votre professeur, Potter, alors vous m'adresserez la parole avec le respect qui convient !"

"C'est drôle. D'après la _Gazette_, vous êtes mon fiancé."

"Assez !" gronda soudain Voldemort. Snape s'empressa de détourner les yeux. "Harry, calme-toi avant que je ne m'en charge moi-même. Si tu veux mettre fin à cette situation, laisse-nous travailler."

"Okay," siffla t-il. "Tu te trouves un nouveau corps et ensuite ? Que se passe t-il ?"

"Le moment est mal choisi pour en discuter." Voldemort se replongea dans son texte, ce qui signifiait la fin de leur discussion.

"Fais juste en sorte que ce moment arrive bientôt," lança Harry. Il ne reçut aucune réponse du Lord noir qui tourna une page de son livre, poursuivant sa lecture.

...

TBC...


End file.
